Jeene ki wajah tum ho
by fancy pari
Summary: Two different people - one doesn't want to live..One doesn't want to die..How will they survive? A RajVi story
1. Chapter 1

**A wedding in church**

The bride is getting ready with the help of her bridesmaid.

 **Bridesmaid:** wowwww….you are looking gorgeous Tarika (bride)….

 **Tarika (shy):** Thank you Purvi (bridesmaid)….waise yeh sab tumhare hi mehnat ka nateeja hai…warna mujhe buereau ke kaam se fursat kahan..meri saari shopping, alteration, appointments sab tumne hi toh kiye..

 **Purvi:** Come on Tarika….itne saal baad tumse mili…itna toh kar hi sakti hoon…aur waise bhi yeh sab maine akele kahan kiya…yeh sab iss shaadi ke best man ke saath hi toh kiya…what a handsome man..

 **Tarika:** Handsome…mere shaadi ke bahaane apni setting karaali kya?

 **Purvi (smile):** abhi setting kahan huyi theekh se…bas ek do mulaakaten aur ek do baar coffee…tum ek baar honeymoon chali jaoo..phir dekhna…setting hi setting karoongi…she laughs…

The groom (Abhijit) enters.

 **Abhijit:** tarika…ek second..he goes and whispers something in Tarika's ears. She nods her head. Abhijit leaves.

 **Purvi:** kya hua Tarika? Everything okay?

 **Tarika:** hmm..haan bhi aur nahi bhi..

 **Purvi:** matlab?

 **Tarika:** Abhijit ke best man ko aaj ke aaj hi jaana pada….he lost his father…

 **Purvi (getting up):** Oh…That's so sad…Poor Arjun (best man)..

 **Tarika:** Haan..ab naya best man dhoondha hai Abhijit ne..

 **Purvi:** Oh no…mujhe ab kisi naye insaan ke saath setting karni hogi..oh God..I wonder kaun hoga woh?

 **Tarika:** hmm..abhi jaldi jaldi me…ek insaan mila hai Abhijit ko..hume milne bulaya hai..Church ke peeche waale lawn me..

Tarika and Purvi walk downstairs to a room. They see Abhijit standing with a man whose back is facing them. He is blowing away cigarette smoke.

 **Tarika:** Ohhh Godd…yeh…

 **Purvi (walking with her):** tum jaanti ho isse?

 **Tarika(whisper):** Haan…yeh hamare saath bureau me hi hai…Sr Inspector Rajat hai iska naam…

 **Purvi (whisper):** Sr Inspector?

 **Tarika:** haan…bahut reserved hai…bilkul bhi bolta nahi…

 **Purvi (rolling eyes):** Ohhhh…so borrrriiingggg..

 **Abhjit:** arre..yeh lo Tarika bhi aa gayi…

 **Tarika (waving hands):** hi…Rajat….what a surprise..

 **Rajat (blowing smoke):** yes….it is…

 **Tarika:** Thank you so much..I know its last moment..but really…I appreciate your help

 **Rajat (puffing cigarete):** hmm..you are welcome..mujhe karna kya hai?

 **Purvi:** tumhari pehli shaadi hai kya?

Rajat looks at her. She is dressed up beautifully in a white gown. Her hairs are left open and she has styled herself in simple diamond jewellery.

 **Rajat (looking disinterested):** ji haan…pehli shaadi hai..

 **Purvi (open mouth):** Aapne aaj tak kisiki shaadi nahi dekhi? Aapke ghar par log toh honge naa..chacha, maama, cousins..friends…relatives..aapne aaj tak koi shaadi dekhi hi nahi? That's impossible..she challenges him

 **Abhijit:** ahhh…Rajat ke kehne ka matlab hai…yeh uski pehli Christian wedding hai…hai naa Rajat. he doesn't answer..hum sab ke liye yeh naya hai..woh toh Tarika ji ki ichaa thi…unke Maa ke dharam ke anusaar shaadi ho (tarika mom is Christian)..isliye yeh sab…bahut..bahut mazaa aa raha hai magar…he smiles..and prods Rajat to talk now.

 **Rajat(curt):** hmm…

 **Tarika:** Rajat…waise tumhe kuch khaas karna nahi hai…Purvi tumhe samjhaa degi…

 **Purvi:** Main?

 **Tarika:** aur nahi toh kya..you are the bridesmaid…ab tumhe apne best man ke saath milkar sab kuch karna hai..tum..tum dono ek doosre se baaten karo…hume jaana hai…Abhijit..hume father se baat karni hai..

Tarika and Abhijit leave. Rajat looks away and lights another cigarette.

 **Purvi (using hand to expel the smoke):** Oh Godd….kitna smoke karte ho aap?..aapko pata nahi smoking causes cancer, lung disease, heart attack..

 **Rajat (cutting it):** jaanta hoon…mujhe karna kya hai?

 **Purvi:** pehle tum apni cigarrete bujhaoo..I hate smokers..

 **Rajat (irritated):** look…don't interfere in my matters…agar tumhe batana hai toh bataoo..warna ek naya best man dhoondh loo..

 **Purvi:** Okay okay…relax….I will tell you kya karna hai..

Purvi explains to him what needs to be done.

 **Wedding ceremony**

Purvi and Rajat and standing next to each other. He is already craving for a cigarette and loosening his collars.

 **Rajat:** I will just come..he starts to walk away..

Purvi locks his arm with hers and starts dragging him towards the aisle.

 **Purvi (whispering):** shhhh…baadme cigarette pii lena..abhi chalo…and smile please…

She looks sideways at him..he still looks grim..

 **Purvi (whisper):** tumhe smile karna bhi nahi aata…and tumne shave kyun nahi kiya hai? Hamari Jodi bilkul bhi achi nahi lag rahi hai..

 **Rajat:** listen…I am warning you..don't act smart..waise bhi shaadi hamari nahi hai..

 **Purvi :** what? Shaadi? Aur tumse?...in your dreams…main aise sad aadmi ke saath kabhi shaadi nahi karoongi..

 **Rajat:** will you please shut up? He says that loudly..everyone is staring at them..

Purvi glares at him and takes her place as the bridesmaid. She feels insulted and blinks away her tears not wanting to spoil her friend's wedding.

The wedding takes place smoothly and after the ceremony Abhijit and Tarika walk hand in hand. Rajat is relieved and quietly starts to slip away.

 **Purvi (angry):** Hey..You…Rajatttt…she growls…

 **Rajat (not looking at her):** Whattt?

 **Purvi:** tumhe mere saath chalna hoga…photo session hai..

 **Rajat:** What? Tumhare saath?

 **Purvi (walking towards him):** wedding ke baad photo session hota hai…with best man and bridesmaid..

 **Rajat:** I am not interested…he starts to leave. Purvi again interlocks his hand and walks with a very reluctant Rajat.

 **Rajat (angry):** leave me I said..koi zabardasti hai kya?

 **Purvi (fake smile to the guests):** shhhh….just walk quietly…and please smileeee…

They reach the small stage where photographers are waiting. They pose for pictures with Tarika and Abhijit.

 **Photographer:** Now lets have the best man and bridesmaid..

Purvi takes her place with a bouquet in hand. Abhijit pushes Rajat on the stage.

 **Photographer:** you two…beautiful…stand closer…yeh…that's great..

 **Rajat:** ho gaya? Can I leave..

 **Photographer:** one last pic..how about aap unke kandhe pe haath rakhe..

 **Rajat (irritated):** what? Kandhe pe? Yeh kya pose hai…mujhe nahi khichaani hai aisi koi photo..

 **Tarika:** arre le loo naa Rajat..yeh tradition hai..

Rajat reluctantly places a hand on her bare shoulder. His hand is hot. Purvi pushes his hand with her shoulder.

 **Purvi (muttering):** Creep..

Rajat hears this comment and fumes. Soon after the photoshoot, he rushes to smoke a much needed cigarette.

He is smoking alone in a corner of the lawn. He feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns.

 **Rajat :** arrre…Abhijit sir..Congratulations..shaadi Mubarak

 **Abhijit (hugging him):** Thanks yaar..tumne last moment pe sab sambhaal liya..

 **Rajat (lighting a cigarette):** Its okay sir….you don't have to thank me. He blows the smoke…

 **Abhijit:** Rajat…ek baat kahoon..yeh achi aadat nahi hai yaar..chodd do tum isse..please..

 **Rajat (smiles):** chodd doon?…isse?…bas yeh ek hi hai…jo mere saath hai…warna baaki sab toh…he inhales another puff…

 **Abhijit (softly):** Rajat…5 saal ho gaye…5 saal….tumne toh jeena chodd diya..

 **Rajat (smile, blowing smoke):** Jeene ki koi wajah toh ho..jiss din jeene ki koi wajah milegi…uss din phir se jee loonga….he looks at Abhijit..

 **Abhijit (shakes his head):** I hope woh wajah jald hi aaye…main tumhe aise nahi dekh sakta..

 **Purvi voice:** excuuuuuse me….she shouts…

Rajat and Abhijit turn towards her. Rajat nods his head and turns his back to her.

 **Purvi (touching his shoulder):** Excuse me…kabse chilla rahi hoon…tumhe sunaai nahi deta kya?

 **Rajat (jerking his shoulder):** Don't touch me..creepy woman..he snarls..

 **Purvi:** mujhe koi shauq nahi hai..mardon ko touch karne ka…disgusting..she whispers..Rajat continues to smoke away..

 **Purvi (clears throat):** kam se kam kaam kya hai yeh toh puchoo?

 **Rajat:** tum ab tak gayi nahi?

 **Purvi:** hum dono ko andar bulaya hai…dance karne..

 **Rajat:** mujhe nahi aana..

 **Purvi (angry):** Dekho…hum dono ko yeh dance karna hi hoga..wedding ke baad..dance ek tradition hai..

 **Rajat:** hoga…magar mujhe koi interest nahi hai..so please leave..

Purvi holds his hand and tries to pull him. He stands there at his place. She struggles to pull him. He doesn't move, she falls.

Abhijit helps her to get up. Purvi is close to tears.

 **Abhijit:** Rajat yaar…please….dekh…yeh sab tradition hai…Tarikaji ka bahut mann hai iss sab baaton me..kam se kam unke liye yeh kar le…please..

Rajat nods his head and walks with Purvi to the dance. He gives her his hand and reluctantly both start swaying to music.

 **Rajat:** I am sorry…he says casually as a duty.

 **Purvi:** tum sorry bol rahe ho yaa…daant rahe ho..kam se kam jo bolte ho usse feel toh karo..

 **Rajat:** ab isse zyaada feel nahi hota mujhse..

 **Purvi (murmuring):** Kadva karela..

 **Rajat:** What? He gets angry and presses her hand tight.

 **Purvi:** ouchhhh…tum bilkul jaahil ho…ladkiyon ke saath kaise behave karna hai yeh aata hi nahi..

 **Rajat:** bandh karo apna moral science lecture..just finish the dance and leave..

 **Purvi (making face):** tumhare saath dance karna kaun chahta hai..dance kam aur military exercise zyaada lag rahi hai..

Rajat snaps and pulls her waist closer to him.

 **Rajat:** you want to see some dance…abhi dikhaata hoon..he twirls her fast till she feels dizzy.

 **Purvi (dizzy):** leave me…I am dizzy…she holds her head. Rajat leaves her hand..she falls down. Rajat smiles dryly and leaves the dance floor.

Tarika rushes to her side. She finds Purvi unconscious.

 **Tarika:** somebody…get some water…Purviii..uthooo…

 **Purvi (open eyes, getting up):** Kya..Kya hua?

 **Tarika (worried):** Tu theekh toh hai? Kya ho gaya tujhe?

Purvi looks at all the worried faces around. She searches for the responsible person..he is not here..She controls her anger and answers Tarika very calmly.

 **Purvi (getting up):** Nothing Tarika..bass lagta hai…dance zyaada ho gaya..aur main gir padi…I am fine…You continue..

Everyone continues with their dance. Purvi goes to the washroom to freshen up. She wipes her face with towel and looks down from the window.

Away from the festivities and the crowd of celebrating people…she spots Rajat – he is standing a lonely man…she can see a layer of smoke above his head…

 **Purvi (angry):** what a looser…she moves away..

 **Rajat (smoking, thinking):** Why did you leave me so soon Nisha? He looks at the sky above…call me soon..he pleads again..

 **In the first meet itself they both take a dislike to each other...but you know..opposites attract! will these also get attracted to each other?**

 **My New Rajvi story..hope you guys like it..let me know..**

 **I will be completing my pending stories also..I am trying to develop a funny Dareya story too...and a dramatic SachVi.. need some time to write it all nicely...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CID bureau**

Pankaj and Freddy walk inside the bureau laughing and chatting over a joke. They stop in their tracks – Rajat is seated on his desk going through some files.

 **Pankaj (whispering):** Sir itni jaldi aa gaye?

 **Freddy:** raat me bhi der tak kaam kar rahe the….yeh ghar jaate hai sirf nahaane aur kapde badalne..

 **Pankaj (shock):** Yeh pehle se hi aise hai kya?

 **Freddy (smile):** kya bataoon…5 saal pehle tak sir bhi hum jaise the…thoda hass lete the…mazaak kar lete…bass…kisiki nazar lag gayi…aur aise ban gaye..

 **Rajat (looking up):** Pankaj…Freddy…bureau me aane ka iraada hai..yaa aaj darwaaje se hi case solve karne waale ho?

They both get inside and wish him. Everyone arrives and carries on with their work. Soon a case is reported – a child is kidnapped in his house when the parents were away.

 **Child house**

The parents are crying away while the team is questioning. Rajat is leading the investigation.

 **Pankaj:** dekhiye..madam..aap hame bata sakti hai?…jab aap ghar waapas aayi toh aapne kya dekha?

 **Lady (crying):** mera betaaaa…..she cries loudly….

Pankaj tries two-three times more but the lady cries more. Pankaj is nervous to ask the questions now.

Purvi enters the house and walks straight to the lady.

 **Purvi:** Kalpana…shaant ho jaooo….she hugs the lady.

 **Pankaj (to Rajat):** Sir..woh….kuch lead nahi mil rahi hai….bache ki Maa bass roye jaa rahi hai..

 **Rajat (nodding his head):** oh goddd…main baat karta hoon..

He walks and notices with a shock…Purvi is seated and consoling the mother..

 **Purvi:** Kalpana..shaant ho jaoo….Relax…Amay (boy) mil jaayega…

 **Rajat:** Excuse me Mrs Sinha (boy mother)..dekhiye aapke rone se hame koi faayda nahi hoga…hame leads chahiye..information chahiye…isliye please…aap hame bataa sakti hai? Hua kyat ha yahan..

 **Purvi (surprise):** Tum? Yahan..

 **Rajat (ignoring her):** come on Mrs Sinha…answer me fast…aap baadme bhi ro sakti hai..

 **Purvi (angry, getting up):** yeh kya tareeka hai kisise baat karne ka…

 **Rajat (angry):** don't come in between…yeh ek investigation hai…Ma'm…please kuch information dijiye..

 **Purvi:** aapko information ki padi hai…Kalpana ki haalat dekhiye..uska beta laapata hai…who toot chuki hai…aise me emotional hona is natural..why don't you give her some space…Kalpana…relax…main keh rahi hoon naa..

 **Kalpana (agitated):** mera amayyyy….pata nahi kahan hai..kaisa hai….mujhe Amay ke paas jaana hai…jaana hai…Amayyy…she gets up and runs to her son's bedroom.

The bedroom is messed up and the CID team is collecting fingerprints and stuff. The lady barges in and searches for something..

 **Freddy:** arre..yeh kya kar rahi hai aap?...yahan pe evidence collect kar rahe hai hum..

The lady picks up a toy of her son and clutches it and cries.

 **Rajat (angry, yelling):** Yeh kya ho raha hai? Freddyy….inn logon ko andar kaise aane diya….outt!..baahar chaliye…please…

 **Purvi (yelling):** Kaise insensitive ur heartless insaan ho yaar…hadhh hai…ek maa apne bache ke liye ro rahi hai…dikhaayi nahi deta kya…who kyun kamre se baahar jaayegi? Yeh unka ghar hai…baahar jayenge aap….samjhe..you go out!

Rajat loses his temper and pulls her out of the room very roughly.

 **Rajat:** Divyaaaa..he yells at his junior..arrest her….

 **Divya (shock):** arrest?

 **Rajat:** haan….case ke investigation me disturb karne ki jurm me…evidences ko tamper karne ki jurm me…arrest her now….

Divya hesitates, Purvi looks at him open mouthed. Rajat picks up the handcuffs from Divya and puts it on Purvi.

 **Bureau**

 **Purvi (angry):** mujhe arrest kaise kiya haan….tumhe kya lagta hai..main iss lock up me rahoongi…mujhe meri lawyer se baat karni hai…abhi ke abhi..

 **Divya:** relax ma'm….aapka lawyer aata hi hoga..

 **Purvi (angry):** Chodoongi nahi main uss inspector ko…kya naam hai?

 **Divya:** rajat sir..

 **Purvi (muttering):** Kadvaa karela..

Rajat enters the bureau. His shirt has some blood stains. Freddy rushes behind him.

 **Freddy:** Sirrr…Sirr..aap aise hi chale aaye…aapne injection nahi liya..

 **Rajat (taking a cigarette):** apne kaam se kaam rakho Freddy…he goes to the smoking area..

Meanwhile the lawyer has come and he completes the formalities. Purvi is free to go.

 **Divya (to Freddy):** Kya baat hai sir..Rajat sir theekh toh hai naa?

 **Freddy:** Sir ke haath me goli choo ke nikli hai…aur sir hospital se aise hi chale aaye..tetanus ka injection bhi nahi lagvaaya…

 **Divya:** ohhh..kahin sir ko kuch ho naa jaaye..

 **Purvi (dismissing):** Hmmmfff…uss kadve karele ko kya ho sakta hai…goli lag jaati toh marr thodi jaata woh…

 **Freddy (smile):** yeh toh bahut chota sa zakhm hai sir ke liye….sir ne toh isse bahut kuch dekh liya hai apni life me..

 **Divya:** lekin yeh chott lagi kaise sir ko?

 **Freddy:** who kidnapping case me jo information mili..uske wajah se hume andaza ho gaya kisne kiya hai…bass unke saath ladaai jhagde me sir ne apni jaan pe khelke uss bache ko bachaya..aur unhe chot lag gayi..

Purvi hears this and falls silent. Rajat had saved the life of her friend's son. She spots him still smoking in the gallery.

 **Lawyer:** Chale ma'm..you are free to go now.

Purvi nods her head and walks to Rajat. she can smell the cigarette from far. He is still puffing away.

 **Purvi:** main jaa rahi hoon…

Rajat turns to look at her. She smiles at him. He ignores it and continues to smoke.

 **Purvi (standing next to him):** kuch bologe nahi mujhe..

 **Rajat:** nahi

 **Purvi (irritated):** Main tumse baat kar rahi hoon..tum meri taraf dekh bhi nahi rahe ho..Rajat squashes the butt of his cigarette and takes a new one.

Purvi pulls the cigarette out of his hand and throws it down the balcony. Rajat picks another out of his packet. She lunges to take it and he holds her hand tight.

 **Rajat (hissing, angry):** this is the last time…mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni hai…so you better leave..warna iss baar aisa arrest karoonga…bail toh door…ek ghoot paani tak naseeeb nahi hoga tumhe.

 **Purvi (pain):** Ouchhhh….leave me….mujhe dard ho raha hai..

Rajat leaves her hand. Purvi checks it..her finger prints are red on her fair skin.

 **Purvi (angry):** Main tumhe thank you kehne aayi thi…magar ab mera bhi mann nahi hai tumse baat karne ka..Good bye..

She leaves in anger, Rajat continues to smoke his cigarette.. He looks at his bullet injury…its still bleeding.

 **Rajat (mind):** yeh ek koshish bhi kar li….Dammit Nishaaa..mujhe ab toh bulaa looo..

 **After few days**

Abhijit and Tarika are back from their honeymoon. They decide to have a dinner and party at home for all of their friends and colleagues.

 **Abhijit (to everyone):** toh bhaii..sab kuch final hai..iss Friday ko dinner hamare ghar pe.

 **Freddy:** arre waah sir..majaa aa jayega…hum sab log aapki shaadi ke baad pehli baar aapke ghar aa rahe hai..

 **Abhijit:** haan..yeh toh hai…toh sabko aana hai…koi bahaana nahi chalega..okay..

Everyone nods their head except Rajat. everyone leaves. Abhijit goes to Rajat.

 **Abhijit:** Tum bhi chal rahe ho Rajat…hame acha lagega..

 **Rajat:** aap mera jawaab jaante hai..

 **Abhijit:** tum har waqt akela kyun rehna chahte ho…hum sab hai naa tumhare saath..

 **Rajat (looks into his eyes):** mere saath? Sab hai?

 **Abhijit (frustrated):** Rajattt….jo insaan iss duniya me nahi hai..uske peeche apni zindagi kyun barbaad kar rahe ho..Nisha nahi rahi..maan lo iss baat ko..

 **Rajat:** Nisha meri zindagi thi…zindagi….meri zindagi ne hi mera saath chodd diyaa..he smiles at Abhijit..

Rajat leaves the place.

 **Tarika:** kya hua? woh nahi aanewaala hai..

 **Abhijit (sigh):** pata nahi…zindagi naa jeene ki kasam jo khaayi hai..magar main bhi ziddi hoon..

 **Party day**

Everyone has left the bureau. Rajat and Abhijit are working on a case. Its late. Tarika is calling him repeatedly.

 **Abhijit (on phone):** aa raha hoon..aa raha hoon..bass 10 min aur..

 **Rajat (working on computer):** aap jaayiye sir…main kar loonga…

Abhijit leaves for the day. He gets in the car, but it doesn't start. He calls Rajat.

 **Rajat (on phone):** ji sir..

 **Abhijit:** yaar Rajat…meri car start nahi ho rahi hai…mujhe ghar jaane se pehle kuch lena hai restaurant se…tum please mujhe chodd sakte ho?

Rajat takes Abhijit in his car. They stop at two three places and buy lots of stuff. They reach Abhijit's house.

 **Rajat:** aapka ghar aa gaya sir…main chalta hoon

 **Abhijit:** arre ek min..yeh saaman toh andar le jaane me madat karo…

Rajat picks up various boxes and bags and with Abhijit goes to his house. Abhijit rings the bell. Tarika opens the door.

 **Tarika:** Thank god…you came..sab le aaye?

 **Abhijit:** yeh looo…baaki Rajat laa raha hai..

 **Tarika:** aap andar toh aayiye…Hey Purvi..she spots her..

 **Purvi:** haan Tarika..

 **Tarika:** thoda saaman reh gaya hai…zaraa leke aana andar..hmm..

Purvi nods and moves to the door. She sees someone balancing many boxes and bags. She cannot see his face.

 **Purvi :** laayiye..main madat kar deti hoon..

 **Rajat (voice):** Its okay..main manage kar loonga..one box slips from the pile

Purvi immediately goes ahead to catch it. He also does the same. His face is now visible. They both look at each other with a shock!

Purvi gasps and looks down…she is holding the box and Rajat's hands are on hers !

 **Next chapter - Rajat and Purvi meet..they have a cosmic connection! how?**

 **wait to read on..Thank you for your love and responses...keep reading :)**

 **happy weekend :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Purvi (shock, angry):** Tumm?

 **Rajat (shock):** Tumm?

 **Purvi (attitude):** yeh meri best friend ka ghar hai…aur iss party me main invited hoon..

 **Rajat:** waise invited toh main bhi hoon…but..ab main chalta hoon..

Purvi is shocked at his attitude and cold behavior. Rajat gets up and leaves..he stops…ACP Pradyuman is at the door entering inside the house.

 **ACP:** Rajat…kahan jaa rahe ho? Party toh abhi shuru huyi hai..

 **Rajat:** nahi sir…main..woh..kaam

 **ACP:** kal kar lena….urgent toh nahi hai..aaoo..andar chaloo..aao…he takes him inside. Rajat doesn't refuse his boss..

 **Abhijit:** arre sir..aap aa gaye…welcome..welcome…

 **ACP:** haan..aur dekho main kya gift laaya hoon tumhare liye…he presents Rajat ahead..

 **Abhijit (smile):** Thanks Rajat..acha lag raha hai tumhe yahan dekh ke…aaooo…tum kya loge? Juice? Coffee?

 **Rajat (taking his cigarette):** No thanks…waise…if you don't mind..main ek cigarette peena chahta hoon..soo…he raises his eyebrow…Abhijit shows him the balcony.

Abhijit and ACP watch as he goes to the balcony and shuts the door to smoke. He is all alone again!

 **Abhijit (sad):** hum sab ke saath hai…phir bhi akela hai..

 **ACP (holding his shoulder):** kam se kam…saath me toh hai…he smiles. Abhijit nods his head.

Purvi has organized the party games and everyone is enjoying it. Sachin and Nikhil force Rajat to take part. He doesn't take part but at the insistence of ACP, stays in the same room.

 **Pankaj (after losing a game):** Dhatt tere ki…kismat hi kharab hai…pata nahi 'ache din' kab aayenge mere…

 **Purvi:** apna haath dikhaao toh..

 **Pankaj (excited):** Tumhe haath dekhna aata hai?

 **Purvi:** shhhhhh…mujhe concentrate karne do..she holds his hand and goes through the lines..

 **Purvi (concentrating):** tumhare zindagi me ek ladki aane waali hai…bahut jald..

 **Pankaj (excited):** acha…kaun? Kaun aane waali hai? Kaisi dikhti hai?

 **Purvi:** ab yeh toh tumhe dhoondna hai…woh kahin tumhara intezaar kar rahi hai…shayad kisi club me..yaa bar me…tum jaate ho club ya bar?

Pankaj nods his head as No.

 **Purvi:** toh tumhe aaj se jaana chahiye…live your life yaar..thoda pii lo…thoda dance karo..masti karo…kya yeh har waqt case, bandook ke peeche pade ho..

 **Pankaj:** main yeh sab karna chahta hoon..magar saali dutyyy…

 **ACP (sharply):** pankajjjj…duty ko leke mazaak nahi…he looks stern. Everyone becomes quiet.

Purvi senses that the atmosphere is tensed! She immediately goes to the ACP..

 **Purvi:** sir..aapka haath ek baar dikhaayiye..

ACP looks at her strangely but gives his hand on her insistence. She reads his palm and states..

 **Purvi:** sir..aapka haath toh bahut solid hai..ekdum authority waala..isliye aapko yeh job suit karta hai…you are a born leader..she says with awe.

 **ACP (smile):** really…aur..aur kya likha hai?

Everyone sighs a relief. ACP looks calm and interested now. Like this she reads everyone's palm.

 **Tarika:** tu baaz nahi aayegi naa…kya patti padhaa rahi hai sabko

 **Purvi:** madame astrology is pseudo science..but still its science..

 **Tarika:** main nahi maanti yeh sab baaton ko..

 **Purvi (looking at her face):** meri hasthvidya yeh kehti hai ki Dr Tarika yeh jaanna chahti hai..ki unke aur Abhijit jeeju ke kitne bache honge? Am I right?

 **Tarika (blush, ignoring):** Kuch bhi…aisa kuch nahi hai…mujhe kitchen me kaam hai..she walks ahead..

 **Purvi (watching her go ,saying loudly):** madame…aapko interest hai..toh aap mujhe palat ke dekhengi..palattt….Tarika smiles….palaatt meri jaaan….Purvi laughs..

Tarika turns and comes to her. She makes sure no one is watching them.

 **Tarika (excited, whisper):** tu bataa sakti…kitne bache hai? She giggles…

 **Purvi (checking her hand):** hmmm…..agle kuch saalon me 5 hai..aur phir…she checks her fingers…

 **Tarika (shock, whisper):** 5 bacheee? She pulls her hand back..

 **Purvi:** arre..dekhne de naa…5 ke baad break hai shayad 2 saalon ka..aur phir..ummm..

 **Tarika (hits her, angry):** Bakwaas kar rahi hai…mere saath khel rahi hai…she pulls her ears..

 **Purvi (laughing):** owwww…arre yaar…I am sorry..magar sach me tere aur jeeju ke 2 bache hai…I swear..

 **Tarika (happy):** Sach..2 bache…maine bhi yahi socha hai..she blushes…ek ladka aur ek ladki…acha yeh bata…yeh kahan dekhte hai haath me?

Purvi matches her hand with Tarika's. She explains some points to her..

 **Purvi (tracing finger on tarika's life line):** aur yeh hai teri life line..bahut strong hai..bahut saal jeene waali hai tu…pata nahi duniya pe aur kitna zulm dhaane waali hai tu…teri hukumat saalon saal chalti rahegi…they both laugh..suddenly Tarika spots something..

 **Tarika:** Purviiii…yeh teri life line..choti hai…aisa kyun?

 **Purvi:** kyunki main jaldi marne waali hoon…tere atyaachar ke wajah se..

 **Tarika (serious):** Purviii…bataa naa..

 **Purvi (smile):** meri life line short hai….lekin kyun hai yeh pata nahi…aur yeh life kab tak hai…yeh bhi pata nahi..yeh dekh meri love line….kitni strong hai naa…

 **Tarika:** haan..hai toh…hey yeh teri life line me judd rahi hai..iska kya matlab hai?

 **Purvi:** iska matlab yeh hai…ki mera pyaar meri zindagi badhayega..

 **Tarika:** matlab?

 **Purvi:** matlab agar meri life me koi aisa aajaaye jo mujhe bahut pyaar kare…mere liye jeeye..toh meri umar apne aap badh jaayegi..

 **Tarika:** koi hai kya? Tere life me? Bataa naa..

 **Purvi:** tarikaa…mere haath ki lakeer dekh rahi ho…agar aise hi lakeer kisi ladke ke haath me hogi..toh wohi mera pyaar hoga…aur aisa koi mil paana bahut mushkil hai..

 **Tarika:** iska matlab tune koshish ki hai bahut…

 **Purvi (naughty smile):** Haan…ab tumhare party me hi dekhlooo..sab ke haath dekh liye…magar koi matching nahi mila…lekin iss bahaane sab ko choone ka chance zaroor milaa…why should only boys have the fun!she laughs..Tarika hits her..and they go to the kitchen..

 **Dinner**

 **Pankaj:** wahhh….kya khaana hai…amaziinggg..he stuffs his mouth with food..

 **Shreya:** haan yaar Tarika..sach me..aur pata hai yeh dessert..yeh toh ekdum tasty hai…kya naam hai iska?

 **Tarika:** Thank you yaar…yeh dessert toh Purvi ne banaya hai…toh iska naam bhi ussi se pooch loo..

 **Purvi:** yeh hai Strawberry crème roulee…

 **Pankkaj:** don't mind..main thoda aur loonga..

Everyone is eating and enjoying.

 **Tarika (eating dessert):** ummmmmm…sach me bahut tasty hai yaar…kuch bachi hai kya? She checks the bowl..

 **Tarika:** arre..yeh toh khatam hone ko hai…she empties it in a bowl.

 **Balcony**

 **ACP:** Rajat….he calls softly. Rajat extinguishes his cigarette and turns.

 **ACP:** Tumne khaana khaaya?

 **Rajat:** ji sir..

 **Abhijit:** kya khaaya? Mushkil se ek chapatti khaayi hai…yeh bhi koi khaana hota hai…arre..itne saare dishes hai..kuch toh le lete…sab bahut tasty hai..

 **Rajat (dry smile):** Meri zindagi me ab koi taste nahi raha sir…

 **Abhijit (not paying attention):** aaj se aise baaten karna bandh…yeh loo…mooh kholo…tumne kuch khaaya nahi..kam se kam yeh dessert toh khaa loo..moooh kholooo…

He forces Rajat and he opens his mouth a little. Abhijit and ACP smile. He places the bowl in his hand. Rajat takes two-three spoonfuls of the dessert.

 **Kitchen**

 **Abhijit (coming in, excited):** tarikaaa…kamaaal ho gaya yaar…

 **Tarika:** kya hua? itne excited kyun ho?

 **Abhijit:** rajat ne poora dessert khaa liya..usse bahut pasand aayi woh…ek aur bowl hai kya?

 **Tarika:** ek aur bowl…she looks at the last bowl…yeh looo…yeh last hai…

 **Abhijit:** sahi kaha hai…daaane daane pe likha hai khaanewaale ka naam…

Purvi comes inside.

 **Purvi:** Tarika…who yahan dessert bowl thi naa…kahan rakhi?

 **Tarika:** woh…who toh abhijit le gaye..

 **Purvi (shock):** arre..woh mera jhootha tha…

 **Tarika:** ohhh…who toh Rajat ke liye le gaye..kaha ki unhe bahut pasand aaya dessert…

 **Purvi (muttering):** Uss Kadve karele ko meetha pasand hai…ullu kahinka…

She walks out of the kitchen.

 **Tarika:** kahan jaa rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** arre..woh mera jhootha khaaye…yeh mujhe pasand nahi…toh main dessert waapas lene jaa rahi hoon…

Tarika runs behind Purvi to stop her. Tarika sees something in front of her and is surprised.

 **Tarika:** ruk jaoo Purvi..

 **Purvi:** Kyun magar?

 **Tarika (pointing at Rajat):** who dekhooo…Purvi looks towards the balcony.

Rajat is chatting with ACP, Abhijit, Daya and Nikhil. He is smiling a bit and eating the dessert in hand.

 **Tarika (smile):** 5 saal baad..pehli baar Rajat ko aisa dekh rahi hoon..life me kuch toh enjoy kar raha hai woh..

Purvi looks towards him. He smiles again at Abhijit. Automatically Purvi smiles too.

 **Purvi:** not bad…iss karele hi hassi badi pyaari hai…she tilts her head to one side and observes him from that angle.

 **Tarika(puzzled):** aise kya dekh rahi hai?

 **Purvi:** nahi main dekh rahi hoon…iss angle se thoda handsome bhi dikhta hai…tum bhi try karo…Tarika tilts her head too just like Purvi…Purvi looks at her and bursts out laughing!

 **Tarika (hitting her):** Badmaaashhhh..

 **Kitchen**

Rajat comes to keep the bowl back. Tarika is keeping all the dirty dishes in the sink and Purvi is seated on the counter swinging her legs.

 **Rajat (clearing throat):** Thank you Tarika…it was a nice party.

 **Tarika (smile):** hame bahut acha tum aaye Rajat…please do come again…

 **Rajat (handing the bowl of sweet):** Here is your bowl…waise…dessert bahut tasty tha…I enjoyed it..he gives a rare smile.

 **Tarika:** thank you…waise yeh dessert Purvi ne banaya…

 **Rajat (dryly):** good…

 **Purvi:** sirf good? Compliment bhi karna nahi aata kya? Koi faayda nahi hua Tarika…2 bowl meetha khaakar bhi meetha bolna nahi aaya.. she looks away..

 **Rajat:** whatever! He shrugs his shoulder and ignores her..he hands the bowl to Tarika..she spots something and is shocked!

Rajat leaves without saying anything.

 **Purvi (getting down):** Kadve karele ko chaashni (sugar syrup) me bhi dubaoo toh bhi kadvaa hi rahega..

 **Tarika (stunned):** Purvi…tumne Rajat ka haath dekhaa?

 **Purvi (shocked):** what? Kya bakwaas kar rahi ho Tarika…usse choone ka koi iraada nahi hai mera..she shivers..

 **Tarika :** nahi..tum maanogi nahi…magar uske haath me bhi waise hi lines hai..jaise ki tumhari….woh Life line + love line…

 **Purvi (disbelief):** What? Aisa kaise ho sakta hai….main aur woh? Kahan main sweet as strawberry..she strikes a pose…aur woh …karelaaa..wait wait…she makes a face..Kadvaa karela…yeh dish kabhi nahi ban sakti…no…Never…she declares and goes out of the room..

 **Tarika (excited):** Kya yeh sachme ho sakta hai? She looks at both of them…and smiles…

Everyone leaves the party. Tarika is checking her wedding album. She comes across a picture – that of Rajat and Purvi…

Of the various poses..there was one picture where both are smiling. Tarika fondles that picture and smiles.

 **Abhijit:** Kya baat hai tarikaji…aaj bhi wedding album dekhke muskuraa rahi hai…

 **Tarika:** aaj tak kabhi yeh baat dekhi nahi..she shows the picture of Rajat and Purvi.

 **Abhijit (puzzled):** isme kya baat hai?

 **Tarika:** isme hi toh baat hai….tumhe nahi lagta…yeh ek doosre ke liye bane hai…inki Jodi bahut sundar hai..

 **Abhijit (disbelief):** yeh aap kya keh rahi hai…Rajat kisi aur ladki ke saath…abhi tak apne past me jee raha hai who…arre jeena toh chodd hi diya hai usne..

 **Tarika:** pata nahi…mera dil keh raha hai..kuch connection hai…

Her phone rings. She picks it up and within a minute her face pales..she starts breathing heavily..

 **Abhijit (panic):** Tarikaa..sab ..sab theekh hai naa..kiska phone hai?

 **Tarika (tears, panic):** ABhijittttt….Purviiiiii…Purviiii..

 **Abhijit:** Purvi kyaa? Kya hua Purvi ko?

Tarika rushes out and Abhijit runs behind her. Abhijit watches with worry as Tarika is fidgeting as they reach the hospital. She runs straight to the ward.

 **Tarika (panting):** Pur…Ms Purviii…abhi abhi admit kiya hai..

 **Man voice:** Dr Tarikaa…

 **Tarika (to the man):** aap Dr Sabnis hai..I ..I am Tarika…how's Purvi…kahan hai who?

The doctor takes Tarika to the ward. She is in tears to see her best friend lying on the bed, breathing heavily.

 **Dr Sabnis:** iss baar toh bach gayi..magar next time…I cannot say..

 **Tarika (shock):** lekin…abhi thodi der pahle…party me thi…she was fine..

 **Dr Sabnis:** yeh bimari hai hi aisi…kab stroke aa jaye bata nahi sakte..waise kal inka blood transfusion karna hai…excuse me..

 **Abhijit (confused):** Tarikaaa…yeh sab kya hai? Mujhe kuch bataooo..yeh Purvi ko kya hua hai? Tarikaa…boliye naaaa…

 **Tarika (crying, hugging Abhijit):** abhiiii…Purvi….Purvi is dyingggg…

 **What has happened to Purvi? How will she have a love story with Rajat?**

 **Thank you all for your review comments...Take care and seeya :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Doctor cabin**

The doctor is explaining about Purvi's condition to a crying Tarika and an dextremely confused and worried Abhijit.

 **Doctor:** Dekhiye Dr Tarika…I am sure aapne is syndrome ke baare me suna toh hoga..yeh genetic hai..dono parents ke gene me fault ho toh yeh bimaari bacho me bhi aati hai….

 **Tarika (crying):** But Purvi ne kabhi bataya hi nahi iske baare me..I am simply shocked!...

 **Doctor:** mujhe lagta hai who khud bhi nahi jaanti isske baare me…abhi pichle hafte hi who mujhe consult karne aayi thi…unhe kuch takleefe thi…high heart heart rate, dizziness, confusion…who bass check up karne aayi thi…unke blood results kaafi abnormal the toh maine aur tests karwaaye..maine unhe reason nahi bataya kyunki main bina confirmation kuch kehna nahi chahta tha..

 **Abhijit (confused):** exactly kya hua hai Purvi ko…meri kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai..

 **Doctor (getting up):** Purvi ko 'Heart muscle fibrosis' ki bimaari hai…iss bimaari me heart ke muscles thick ho jaate hai…jisse poore shareer me blood supply achanak kam ho jaati hai…multiple organ failures ho sakte hai…and it causes death..

 **Abhijit (shock):** Death? Kya Purvi…marnewaali hai? He asks with disbelief…magar..magar abhi 2 ghante pehle hamaare saath party me kitni normal thi woh..

 **Tarika (crying):** iss bimaari me stroke suddenly aa sakta hai Abhijit..

 **Doctor:** haan…Purvi ko uske landlord ne behosh paaya apne room me..uske bag me hamara card tha..isliye turant yahan admit kiya…

 **Abhijit:** toh kya..Purvi bach gayi? Yaaa…he has slight tears in his eyes..

 **Doctor:** I can say for the time being…slight chance se shayad bach gayi…

 **Abhijit:** toh kya..iska koi treatment hai?

 **Doctor:** yeh bimaari thodi rare hai..abhi bhi research chal raha hai..isse theekh karne ke liye koi medicines nai hai..it requires a genetic transfer..

 **Abhijit:** toh..yeh kab ho sakta hai?...

 **Doctor:** mr Abhijit…genetic transfer ek aasaan procedure nahi hai….iske success ki chances bhi bahut kam hai….bahut mushkilen hai issme..

 **Abhijit:** kitna time lag sakta hai doctor?

 **Doctor:** waise iss case me ek faayda toh hai…Purvi ke close relation jaise ki Maa-Baap, Bhai/Bahen ke DNA se hame madat mil sakti hai…Dr Tarika aapke paas unka contact details toh hongi naa..

 **Tarika (tears):** I am sorry doctor…Purvi jab 12 saal ki thi…uske ghar pe cylinder blast hua tha..aur uss aag me uski family – parents, choti bahen, grandparents sab log jal ke mar gaye..Purvi uss waqt uske padosi ke ghar khelne gayi thi…sirf who akeli bach gayi…she cries loudly..

Abhijit consoles her. The doctor looks tensed.

 **Doctor:** Ohh…I am sorry…phir toh yeh aur mushkil ho gaya hai…close relations ke DNA se 60% match ho jaata hai…magar ab bahut slim chance hai..we have to find someone with closest match…and its difficult…

 **Tarika:** But we should try Doctor..hum aise hope nahi haar sakte…main Purvi ko ache se jaanti ho…who bahut zinda dil hai…she wants to live!

 **Doctor:** I understand Dr Tarika..but you know the limitations…Purvi ke match ka DNA iss duniya me kahin bhi ho sakta hai…usse dhoondte dhoondte time lagega..yahi nahi…jiss person ka who DNA hoga…that person has to be extremely fit and healthy…and yeh ek baar ki baat nahi hai…ms Purvi isske baad kitne saal jeeyegi iski koi gurantee nahi hai..ho sakta hai unhe yeh procedure har 6-8 mahine me karni pade..we simply cannot say anything!

 **Abhijit (overwhelmed):** okay…lekin abhi ke liye Purvi ke paas kitna time hai?

 **Doctor (sighs):** max 5-6 mahine..

 **Later, Purvi room**

Purvi is breathing deeply into the huge ambulatory machine. Tarika cries helplessly. She opens the palm of Purvi and looks into her short life line.

 _Meri life line short hai..main jaldi marne waali hoon tere atyachaar ke wajah se…_

Tarika rushes out of the ward sobbing loudly. Abhijit runs behind to console her.

 **Abhijit (hugging her):** Tarika ji…shaant …relax…aise ro roke apni tabiyat mat bigaad lijiye..apne aap ko sambhaaliye…

 **Tarika:** main kaise naa roooo Abhijit…abhi abhi toh woh hamare saath hass khel rahi thi…sabka bhavishya bata rahi thi…aur ab who hame chodke jaane waali hai..its unbelievable..

 **Abhijit (agreeing):** haan…yakeen toh mujhe bhi nahi ho raha hai…itni healthy hai woh..cheerful..usko itni badi bimaari..

 **Tarika:** mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai Abhijit…jab usse hosh aayega usse yeh sab kaise bataayenge..

 **Abhijit:** Batana toh padega naa..himmat se kaam lijiye..

 **Tarika:** you are right..aise rone se kuch nahi hoga..main kal se Dr Sabnis ke saath DNA profile match karna shuru karti hoon…Dr Salunkhe ko bhi consult karti hoon…

 **Next day bureau**

Everyone gets to know about Purvi. They all are shocked and discussing the matter in whispers. Rajat walks in after an investigation and is surprised to see a crowd of officers.

 **Rajat (dry tone):** Koi naya case aaya hai kya? Main kuch madat karoon?

 **Freddy:** Nahi sir..hum sab Purvi ke baare me baat kar rahe the..

 **Rajat (disinterested):** kal raat ki party shayad raat ko hi khatam ho gayi..ab kya discussion baaki hai..he turns and picks a file.

 **Pankaj:** nahi sir..kal ki party ke baad..Purvi ko achanak stroke hua..woh admit hai hospital me..

 **Rajat (reading file):** hmmm…toh theekh bhi ho jaayegi..Pankaj mujhe zara woh call list dena..

 **Freddy:** sir…suna hai who bahut jald marne waali hai..uske paas zyaada waqt nahi hai jeene ka..

Rajat shuts the file. He goes away from that place.

 **Pankaj:** ajeeb insaan hai..inke seene me dil hai ki nahi…itni badi baat ka bhi koi asar nahi hai..

Rajat picks up a cigarette and is not able to light. He throws the cigarette in frustration. He hits his hand on the pillar and stands there playing an image in his mind…an image of his past…

 **Flashback**

 **Nisha (breathing heavily):** rajatt….mere paas waqt bahut kam hai…she breathes heavily

 **Rajat (tears):** Nahi Nishaaa…aise mat bolo..main tumhare bina nahi jee paaoonga..nahi…he hugs her body tight. He can feel her blood soaking him.

 **Nisha (pain, breathing heavy):** Rajatttt…please…she whispers..

 **Rajat (hugging her, whisper):** agar tumhe kuch bhi hua toh main bhi ussi waqt apni jaan de doonga..I swear Nishaa..

 **Nisha (gripping his hand):** Nahi Rajattt…promise me…tum apne aap ko nahi maroge..promise me..

 **Rajat (crying, nodding as no):** Nahi…mujhe nahi karna aisa promise..main bhi chaloonga tumhare saath..

 **Nisha (pain):** Promise meeee Rajattt…aaahhhhh..she winces as the blood from her body pours out fast…meri ichaa poori kar do…she pleads…Pleaaasee..

Rajat nods his head as Yes….Nisha smiles at him and points to her lips…

Rajat shuts his eyes, his tears flow and he places one last kiss on his dying girlfriend's lips. She falls limp immediately. Rajat looks up in shock and closes her eyes, kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly to him…

 **Flashback over**

 **Rajat (dry eyes, pain in heart):** tumhare uss promise ne mujhe kitna rok ke rakha hai Nisha…tum bahut ziddi thi….magar main bhi kam ziddi nahi hoon..tumne mujhe marne se rokaa..toh maine bhi apne aap ko jeene se rok liya hai…

He takes a fresh cigarette and inhales the bitter, black smoke…hoping that it would accelerate his wish of not living…

 **Abhijit:** Rajat…yahan kya kar rahe ho? Tarika ne sabko bulaya hai…

Rajat walks to the forensic lab. Everyone is present there.

 **Tarika (emotional):** aap sab log kal meri saheli Purvi se mile…aur aap sab ko pata hai uski kya haalat hai…she cries..Abhijit consoles her.

 **Abhijit:** hame iss waqt ek choti help chahiye.. hum Purvi ke liye ek DNA donor dhoondh rahe hai…yeh procedure thoda mehenga hai..isliye hum pehle basic information collect karna chahte hai..agar who thodi bahut match kar gayi..phir hum uss insaan ka DNA match karna chahenge…toh aaplog please zara co-operate karenge…yeh information data base me collect karna hai..

Everyone agrees and is about to disclose the information.

 **Rajat (loudly):** ek min..yeh CID bureau me personal kaam ka kya lena dena hai..

 **Abhijit:** Rajat…sirf information hi toh..

 **Rajat:** I am sorry sir…yeh database, facilities aur hamara waqt criminals ko pakadne me lagaaye toh behtar hoga..emotional kaamo pe nahi..

 **Tarika (angry):** Please rajat…hum sirf Purvi ki madat karna chahte hai..

 **Rajat:** main aapko uski madat karne se nahi rok raha Tarika…main sirf hamara time waste karne ki baat kar raha hoon…kuch masoomo ki jaane khatre me hai..baahar shaher me, desh me criminals ghoom rahe hai..

 **Tarika:** Tum kehna kya chahte ho rajat….kya tum me zara si bhi insaaniyat nahi rahi? Sirf 2 min chahiye mujhe..

 **Rajat (cutting her):** 2 min? iss kaam ke liye apna ek second bhi nahi de sakta…

He leaves angrily from that place.

Tarika is fuming, Abhijit calms her down.

 **Abhijit:** relax Tarikaji…who nahi aayega…lekin baaki sab log toh hai…unka data collect kar lete hai..

 **3 days later**

Purvi has regained consciousness but she doesn't know about her condition yet.

 **Purvi (weak):** Bataoo naa tarika…mujhe kya hua hai..mujhe kuch khaana hai…iss hospital se jaana hai…

 **Tarika:** tumhe aaram karna chahiye Purvi..baaten mat karo…aur tum abhi solid food nahi khaa sakti…tumhe IV fluids de rahe hai naa…bhook nahi lagegi..

 **Purvi:** kehna aasaan hai…iska kuch taste hi nahi samajhta..doctor ko bolo..kam se kam diet coke daal de..mujhe pasand hai..

Tarika is thinking and worried about finding a DNA match for Purvi.

 **Purvi:** kya soch rahi hai? Jeeju ke baare me?

 **Tarika (absentmindedly):** Nahi tere match ke baare me..

 **Purvi:** Match? Hadh hai yaar…tu mere liye ladka dhoondh rahi hai…hey ek min…mujhe naa who fairy tales me hote hai naa..waisa wala chahiye…Tall, dark..handsome..aur haan mooche honi chahiye…ekdum hot and sexy type..okay..

 **Tarika (angry):** Shut up Purvi…tujhe mazaak lag raha hai yeh sab…she has tears in her eyes…tu nahi jaanti..ki….ki…she sobs…

 **Purvi (calm tone):** Ki main jaldi marne waali hoon..hai naa?

 **Tarika (shocked):** Pur…vi….

 **Purvi (singing):** Dil to paagal hai…Dil deewana haiii…Dil toh paagal hai…Dil deewana hai….yehi bimaari hai naa?

 **Tarika (head down):** haan..she looks at her…tu tension mat le…iska ilaaj hai..

 **Purvi:** Dr Tarika…criminals ke saath rehkar bahut aasaani se jhooth bol leti ho..Purvi looks at her friend…she herself has tears…maine aaj yeh table pe rakhi file padh li tarika…sab samajh gayi…tum mere liye kitna kuch kar rahi ho Tarika…

The two friends hug it out. Tarika breaks down. Purvi consoles her.

 **Purvi:** tarika please…tum meri himmat ho..agar tum hi ro padogi..toh mere aasoo kaun pochegaa..patient main hoon..tum nahi…she smiles..

 **Tarika:** Purvi…tumhe darr nahi lag raha?

 **Purvi:** bahut darr lag raha hai Tarika…main…marna nahi chahti…main jeena chahti hoon..main jaanti hoon meri life bahut short hai…she shows her life line..magar main haar nahi maan sakti…nahi maan sakti…

 **Tarika (smile):** That's the spirit…she sobers down..Purvi..hum tumhare liye ek donor dhoondh rahe hai..magar aisa match mushkil hai..laakhon me ek ka hota hai..

 **Purvi (smile):** toh main bhi toh laakhon me ek hoon..mera dil kehta hai…who mil jaayega..yahin kahin hai..hey you know..maine kya socha hai…mujhe lakhon me ek heere jaisa ladka milega..aur pata hai woh bilkul waisa hoga jaisa maine tumhe bataya..Tall, dark and Handsome..moocho waala….phir hum dono pyaar me pad jaayenge..phir..phir..hum shaadi kar lenge..and we will live happily ever after! The END….she claps..

 **Tarika:** aur agar who laakhon me ek koi ladki nikli toh..

 **Purvi:** who cares…uska koi bhai toh hoga…bhai nahi toh boyfriend, pati, chacha…I don't mind..

Tarika and Purvi laugh. Tarika smiles and covers Purvi with blanket.

 **Tarika:** I am proud of you Purvi…main chalti hoon…aaram karna..

 **Tarika home**

Tarika is working on the data collected so far from many donors. There is no success yet! Frustrated she walks to the balcony.

 **Abhijit:** Tarikaji…aapne khaana bhi theekh se nahi kiya..maine aapke liye badam waala doodh banaya hai..lijiye ..he hands a cup of hot milk.

 **Tarika:** samajh me nahi aa raha hai Abhijit..kaise hoga yeh sab..ek hafta ho gaya hai..abhi tak koi match nahi mila hai…

 **Abhijit:** mil jaayega tarikaji..aap chinta mat kijiye.. Purvi kaisi hai ab?

 **Tarika:** uska discharge ho jaayega ek-do din me..jaise jaise din nikal raha hai…I am getting worried..apne hi dost ko apne aankhon ke saamne marta nahi dekh sakti main..she sobs…

 **Abhijit:** aap aaram kijiye….sab theekh ho jaayega..

Tarika and Abhijit go to sleep. Tarika is thinking all about the incident..

 _Tall dark handsome…mooch waala….meri life line aur love line judi huyi hai..aise hi lines jiske haath me ho..wohi mera pyaar hai..wohi meri zindagi badhaayega…tall darkkk.._

Tarika gets up with a jerk. Abhijit is sleeping next to her. She is excited at the thought that has just crossed her mind. She opens her laptop. She knows what she is going to do is unethical but she hacks into the officers database. She searches and swiftly gathers some information. She consults some old medical records aand feeds data into her system.

She awaits impatiently for the data to compare and analyse..her fingers are crossed and she is constantly praying for good news !

 **Tarika (stunned):** yessssss….she covers her mouth with her hand..she cannot belive it!

 **Tarika (waking Abhijit):** Abhi uthoooo…uthooo naa..Abhiiii…Purvi ka data match shayad mil gaya…Abhiiiii she slaps his cheeks…

 **Abhijit (surprise, jerk from sleep):** tarikaaa…kya baat hai..kya time hua hai?

 **Tarika:** who sab chodooo….yeh dekhooo..she plonks the laptop on his lap..

Abhijit looks at the sheet in front of him. His eyes go wide open and sleep flies away!

 **Abhijit (happy):** match mil gaya? Arre waah..yeh toh khushi ki baat hai…

 **Tarika:** abhi DNA matching baaki hai..magar mujhe lagta hai..woh bhi ho jaayega…main jaanti thi….inn dono ka kuch connection zaroor hai..she looks excited..

 **Abhijit:** aap jaanti thi? kiss connection ki baat kar rahi hai…aur yeh kiska data hai jo match hua hai..

 **Tarika (getting up):** Jaisa Purvi ne chaaha …waisa hi match mila hai..lakhon me ek..Tall..Dark and handsome… **Rajatttt** ka…

 **Will this match prove fruitful..Will Rajat agree to be Purvi's donor? aur kya kya papad belne honge Purvi ko?**

 **Dear all...cardiac fibrosis is a real disease in which patients have less time to survive. but the treatment mentioned in this story is my imagination...please donot think its real !**

 **Thank you all for the immense love and support towards this story. A couple of people asked me do I believe in astrology...or do I know anything about palmistry...I cannot surely say Yes and No for my belief..coz I have had experiences which wants me to believe and I have had experiences where I feel the lines donot always speak the truth...**

 **Dear Hema: Thank you for suggesting a plot for DayaVi story. It looks exciting and I will write that once I finish my pending stories and the promised new ones...donot mind if I tweak the plot a little...coz its little similar to a plot I had in mind already :)..thank you once again**

 **keep reading and reviewing :) Love..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Abhijit (loud, shocked):** Kya? Tarika ji..aap hosh me toh hai…ek baar phir se check kar lijiye..he forwards the laptop to her.

 **Tarika (sheepish look):** ek baar kya..teen baar toh main khud check kar chuki hoon..yeh closest match hai…mujhe nahi lagta isse acha koi aur match hoga..

 **Abhijit (not convinced):** Phir bhi…ab aage kya?

 **Tarika (innocently):** aage kya matlab? Rajat se uska blood maangenge aur test karenge..agar uske DNA me woh correction hai toh Purvi ke blood me introduce karenge..phir ek-do hafte me Purvi ke body me who proteins ban jaayenge aur shayad ek mahine baad…uski haalat me kaafi sudhaar aa jayega..woh aur jee sakegi…she looks very happy and satisfied at the end of her explanation.

 **Abhijit (smile):** aapke mooh me ghee shakkar Tarikaji…aap jo jo bol gayi woh sab sunne me ahut acha lag raha hai..aur main chahta bhi hoon yeh sab ache se ho..magar..

 **Tarika (question mark):** Magar?

 **Abhijit (sigh):** afsoss!...hamara pehla padaav hi na mumkin lag raha hai..

 **Tarika (not understanding):** Main kuch samjhi nahi

 **Abhijit (holding his shoulders):** iss sab me aap ek baat bhool rahi hai..yaa tun kahoon ek insaan ko bhool rahi hai…RAJATTTT…

 **Tarika (realizing):** Oh haan…her face falls…Rajat shayad apni marzi se kabhi koi sample nahi dega..arre who toh simple si information dene tayyar nahi hua..DNA sample toh doooor ki baat hai…she slumps down looking very upset..

 **Abhijit (feeling bad for her):** arre Tarikaji…upset mat hoyiye…aapne itni mehnat ki hai..kuch naa kuch toh ho jaayega…abhi raat bahut ho gayi hai..so jaayiye..he pats Tarika to sleep.

 **Abhijit (caressing her hairs while she is asleep, mind):** Tarikaji…aapka yeh udaas chehra mujhse dekha nahi jaata..mujhe hi kuch sochna padega..

 **Next day bureau**

Abhijit and Tarika enter together. Tarika is still not in good mood after yesterday night's episode. She goes to the lab.

 **Abhijit:** Pankaj, Freddy yahan aaoo..

They both come up to Abhijit

 **Pankaj/Freddy:** Good morning sir..

 **Abhijit (sad face):** Kya good morning yaar…subah subah ek dikkat me phasaa hoon

 **Pankaj:** sir..kya problem hai..mujhe bataaiye..main ek jhatke me solve kar doonga..

 **Abhijit (thinking):** nahi yaar..rehne do…tum logon ko kyun pareshaan karoon..jaane do yaar..

They both shrug their shoulders and prepare to leave.

 **Abhijit (quickly):** arre..tum log toh bura maan gaye…ab main apni pareshaani tum 'expert' logon ke saath nahi share karoonga..toh kiske saath karoonga…hainnn? He smiles at them

 **Pankaj/Freddy (surprised):** aapne hume 'Expert' kaha?

 **Abhijit (buttering):** haan bhai…mera toh ek hi usool hai..agar problem sulajh nahi rahi ho toh expert ke paas hi jaana chahiye..

 **Pankaj/Freddy (shy):** Kya sir aap bhi…thank you sir..boliye naa kya kaam hai…10 min me aapki problem solve kar denge..

 **Abhijit (taking them aside, secretly):** Ek naya mission aaya hai..uske liye ekdum fit aur hoshiyaar log chahiye…main chahta hoon tum dono me se kisi ek ka naam doon usme

 **Freddy/Pankaj:** ek naam?

 **Abhijit (sad look):** haan…

 **Pankaj:** kiska naam denge sir aap?

 **Abhijit (sad, confused look):** yehi toh uljhan hai…aari (saw to cut animal) ek hai magar bakre do(two) hai..?

 **Pankaj/Freddy:** Kyaaa?

 **Abhijit (correcting):** mera matlab….medal ek hai..aur contestant do (two)….hainnnn..ab toh test karke hi result pata chalegaa

 **Freddy:** thank you sir..magar karna kya hai?

 **Abhijit (talking secretly):** iss mission me ham ek bahut hi hoshiyar aur takatwar criminal ka DNA sample chahiye…

 **Pankaj:** DNA sample?

 **Abhijit:** haan…kuch bhi ho sakta hai…khoon, Baal, skin, cheek swab..kuch bhi…magar sirf ek baal ya ek drop khoon nahi chalega..main ek container doonga…usme bhar ke laana hai..jo mujhe yeh laake dega..woh iss mission me jaayega..

 **Pankaj/freddy:** Done sir…kaun hai who criminal?

 **Abhijit (whisper):** Rajat !..

 **Freddy (shock):** yeh naam toh pehle kabhi suna nahi..hahaha..naya panchi hai kya?

 **Abhijit:** arre..mera matlab ..apna Rajat…Sr Inspector Rajat!

 **Pankaj/Freddy (shock):** Kya? Rajat sir criminal hai?

 **Abhijit (shshiiing them):** aahista bolo…Rajat criminal nahi hai…lekin uski harkaten uss criminal se milti julti hai…yeh samajh lo yeh practice hai..agar isme pass ho gaye..toh asli criminal toh halwa hai..dhyaan rahe usse pata bhi nahi chalna chahiye..tum log uska sample le rahe ho…abhi jaaooo..aaj shaam tak jo pehle mere paas sample leke aayega…woh hi iss mission me jaayega..

Pankaj and Freddy leave.

 **Abhijit (mind):** Sorry Rajat…tumse seedhe mooh maangte toh tum kabhi haan nahi kehte..magar mujhe bhi ungli ko tedha karna aata hai….he smiles..kya karoon..Tarikaji ki ek hassi ke liye main kuch bhi kar sakta hoon..

 **Rajat entry in bureau**

Rajat enters the bureau talking on phone with his khabri. He already looks in bad mood.

 **Pankaj (approaching):** Good morning sir….

 **Rajat (dismissing him):** kya kaam hai? Jaldi bolo..

 **Pankaj:** kaam..nahi sir koi khaas kaam nahi hai…aap bahut tension me dikh rahe hai…sir…main aapka sar dabaa doon? Main bahut achi massage karta hoon..

 **Rajat (surprise):** massage? Mujhe koi massage wassage nahi chahiye..

He sits on his chair and presses his head. Pankaj appears behind his chair and starts pressing his head.

 **Rajat (turning back, irritated):** Kya kar rahe ho? Mera sar chodo..

 **Pankaj (pleading):** Karne dijiye naa..aap aapka kaam kijiye..main disturb nahi karoonga…dekhiye dekhiye…thoda aaram mil raha hai naa..Daya sir ko bhi aise hi massage deta hoon main…abhi dard bhaag jaayega..

 **Rajat (relaxing a bit):** haan..waise…thoda acha lag raha hai…lekin sirf 5 min…mujhe aur bhi kaam hai..he checks his computer for messages…

Pankaj checks his head for loose hairs..there aren't many.

 **Pankaj (thinking fast, mind):** arre….itna tension hai inko..phir bhi inke baal nahi jhadte…main toh abhi se takla ho raha hoon…kya karoon?

He looks around to make sure Freddy is not watching. He takes a small scissor from his pocket and slowly is about to snip some hairs.

 **Freddy (warning Rajat):** PankaJJJJJ…tu Rajat sir ko takla karne waala hai? Sharam nahi aati tujhe?

Pankaj drops the scissors down. Rajat gets up and is very angry.

 **Rajat (yelling):** yeh kya badtameezi hai Pankaj?mere baalon pe kya kar rahe the?

 **Pankaj (scared):** Kuuu..kuch nahi sirrr….he glares at Freddy…

 **Freddy (nodding head):** Sir yeh aapse jalta hai…khud toh itni choti umar me takla ho raha hai…doosron ke sar pe baal dekhe nahi jaate..

 **Pankaj (guilty):** Nahi sir..main toh bass hairstyle….

 **Rajat (yelling):** hairstyle? Tum CID officer ho koi barber nahi…

 **Pankaj:** sir..maine part time hairstylist ka kaam bhi kiya hai…tohh..

 **Rajat (angry):** bakwaas mat karo….he checks his watch…abhi main jaa raha hoon..aage se aise bachkaani harkat mere saath mat karna ..samjhe..

He walks off angrily. Freddy comes to Pankaj and laughs..

 **Freddy (laughing):** abhi tum kache ho bache….hahahaha..

 **Pankaj:** ek din zaroor pakk jaoonga sir..ab aapki baari hai…All the best…

 **Freddy :** main toh yeh kaam chutki me kar loonga..yeh chakoo dekh rahe ho? He shows a pen knife..iss chakoo se sir ke haath me ek chota saa ghaav aur phir tap tap unka khoon bahegaa…aur main jeet jaoonga..

 **Pankaj (teasing):** unke sir ke 2 baal ukhaad ne nahi diya sir ne…aapko lagta hai who aapko khoon aise hi de denge…aapne socha bhi hai sir gusse me kitna aapko peet sakte hai?

 **Freddy (imagining Rajat beating him, crying voice):** haan yaar…Pankajjjj..mujhe darr lag raha hai..main race se peeche hatt raha hoon..tu hi kuch karr..

 **Pankaj:** ek kaam karte hai..hum dono milke kaam karte hai..ho sakta hai mission me hum dono ko bhej de…theekh hai partner?

 **Freddy (agreeing):** Done…

 **Later, Rajat bureau**

Rajat has returned after meeting his khabri. He has just entered the cafeteria. Freddy sees him and sits next to him.

 **Freddy:** good afternoon sir..aapki meeting achi rahi?

 **Rajat (looking into phone):** hmmm..

 **Freddy:** sir…baahar garmi kitni hai….maine sab ke liye special ice cream mangaayi hai…aap bhi lijiye naa..

 **Rajat (taking out cigarette):** nahi mujhe nahi chahiye..

 **Freddy (requesting):** Sir..please..sir..mere liye sirrr…bass ek chamach sir….please..

 **Rajat:** tum itna kyun bol rahe ho?

 **Freddy:** sir…ekdum 'speshall' ice cream hai…isliye sirrr..laoon sir…he looks very pleadingly….

 **Rajat:** acha…tum itna bol rahe ho toh…theekh hai..le aao..lekin bass ek chamach..

Freddy quickly takes the ice cream from fridge and Pankaj gives him a wooden spoon.

 **Pankaj:** yaad rahe sir…Rajat sir ke gaal ke andar se poora skin chahiye (cheek swab)…

 **Freddy:** arre tu fikar mat kar…ekdum mil jaayegaa..

Rajat is still checking his mobile when he sees a big spoon in front of him.

 **Rajat (surprise):** Itni badi chamach?

 **Freddy (scared, but being brave):** Sirrr…maine kaha naa 'speshal' hai…toh yahi hai who…iska saath bada chamach milta hai hahahaha…main khilaata hoon naa sir..

Rajat looks at him oddly. Freddy pleads again. Rajat agrees.

Freddy forces the spoon inside Rajat's mouth and tries to scrape the saliva and skin from Rajat's cheek inside.

 **Rajat (hurt, mumbling):** aaaaahhhh…Frgyyyy..khkhklmmmggg?

 **Freddy:** Kya sir?

Rajat pulls the spoon out and gets up in anger. He throws the spoon out of the window and holds his cheek in pain.

 **Rajat (angry, pain):** Tum paagal ho gaye ho kya? Yeh kaunsa tareeka hai ice cream khilaane kaa..

 **Freddy (scared):** Sir..woh hamaare gaav me aisa hi ice cream khaate hai..

 **Rajat (angry, walking away):** paagal hai sabke sab iss bureau me..

 **Freddy (going behind him):** sir..sirr…aap kidhar bhaag rahe hai?

 **Rajat (pain, irritated):** yeh ice cream thookne jaa raha hoon..bathroom me…

 **Freddy:** sir..bathroom kyun? Idhar hi thook dijiye naa..mere haath me…Thook me bhi DNA hota hai..

 **Rajat (shocked):** Kya?

 **Freddy (taking out a container):** sir…yeh container bhar ke thookiye naa..

Rajat has had enough. He crushes the container with his bare hands.

 **Pankaj (jumping in):** sir..mere paas bhi ek container hai..usme thook dijiye…

 **Rajat (angry, yelling):** Tum dono poore paagal ho gaye ho kya? Main bol raha hoon…ek aur awaaj nikli tumhare mooh se…toh pata nahi ..main kya kar baithoonga…just GET OUTTT…

Pankaj and Freddy get very scared and run out of the cafeteria to Abhijit. He is in forensic lab

 **Pankaj/Freddy (scared):** Abhijit sirrrrr…hume bachaa lijiye…

 **Abhijit:** pankaj…fredddy? Kya ho gaya hai..he chuckles…tum dono toh aise bhaag rahe ho..jaise koi aatma waatma dekh liya…hainnn?

 **Pankaj (huffing):** Sir Aatma ko chodiye..filhaal hamari jaan bachaaiye..sir hume do din ki chutti dijiye..

 **Freddy:** haan sir…main do-teen din apne gaav me chupke baith jaoonga..

 **Abhijit:** chutti..gaav..kya bol rahe ho..theekh se bataoo..

 **Freddy/Pankaj (falling on Abhijit's feet):** Hume Rajat sir se bachaa lijiye..woh hum dono ki band bajaa denge…hume koi misson pe nahi jaana hai..hum dono yahi theekh hai…

Abhijit hears their stories. He is disappointed.

 **Abhijit (to both):** Uthooo tum dono…main kuch karta hoon..main Rajat se baat karta hoon..tum dono..tum dono darro mat..

 **Abhijit (mind):** arre yaar…yeh idea toh flop ho gaya..Tarika ji ke chehre pe subah se ek bhi muskaan nahi dekhi…kya karoon main?

 **Evening**

ACP and Salunkhe call all the officers urgently.

 **ACP:** headquarters se abhi abhi ham eek fax aaya hai…who log saare officers ke liye ek nayi helath scheme laa rahe hai..jiske liye hume har officer ka complete physical check up karna hai..isliye salunkhe aur tarika aap sab logon ka ek blood sample bhejenge…headquarters me..Salunke..shuru hojaa..

All the officers line up for blood check up.

 **Rajat:** yeh achanak naya health scheme? Mujhe nahi chahiye yeh sab.

 **Salunkhe:** tumhe nahi chahiye hoga..magar orders are orders..tumhara blood toh lena hi padega..

 **Abhijit (thinking):** arre yaar…acha mauka hai…thoda khoon kisi tarah lab se chura loonga..he pays close attention to the tubes Salunkhe sir is arranging.

 **Abhijit (giving his blood):** Salunke saab..aapko kaise pata chalega? Kiska khoon hai? Matlab naam ki koi marking hai kya?

 **Salunkhe (injecting needle hard):** Tum apne kaam se kaam rakho…mujhe mera kaam aata hai..

 **Abhijit (thinking):** Yeh budhaa bhi naa…kabab me haddi saala..

 **Later**

Abhijit sneaks in the laboratory at night. He goes to the fridge and takes out the test tubes. He looks through each sample trying to figure out which one in Rajat's sample.

 **Abhijit (looking into sample):** Kya yaar..sabka khoon toh laal hi hota hai..kamse kam naam toh likh dete..

 **Salunkhe (switching on light):** Kya abhijit...tum waise hi mera khoon peete ho…doosron ko toh chodd do..

 **Abhijit (scared, covering):** aree…Salunkhe saab aap…main toh ..main toh bass check kar raha tha…sab ka khoon le liya naa..koi choota toh nahi..

 **Salunkhe (bringing test tube):** ekdum correct baat boli tumne…ek sample choot gaya thaa..yeh zaraa rakh do andar..he hands a tube.

 **Abhijit:** sample choot gaya? Aapse? Kiska?

 **Salunkhe (smile):** Rajat kaa..

 **Abhijit (eyes wide):** Rajat? yeh tube uski thi? he tries to look inside the fridge again..all tubes look the same to him…

 **Salunkhe:** haan..woh pehla waala sample kaam ka nahi tha…isliye extra khoon lena pada mujhe…ab yeh sample kal lab jaayega..

 **Abhijit (disappointed):** Ohh..toh pehla sample..destroy ho gaya?

 **Salunkhe:** nahi..destroy toh nahi hua…maine usse tarika ko de diya…

 **Abhijit:** ohh Tarika ji ko de diyaa…he realizes what he just said…Kya Kaha? tarikaji…Tarika ji ko de diya?

 **Salunkhe:** haan yaar Abhijit..subah se Tarika ke chehre pe ek hassi nahi dekhi…mera toh din kharab jaata hai..yeh lab me kaam karne ka mann hi nahi karta..uski ek hassi ke liye main kuch bhi kar sakta hoon..he smiles cunningly at Abhijit..

Abhijit looks at him open mouthed.

 **Salunkhe (coming closer):** main jaanta hoon kuch kaam ethical nahi hote…magar kuch acha hone ke liye kabhi kabhi rules ko bend kar sakte hai..

 **Abhijit (relieved):** Thank you Dr saab..you are great !

 **Salunkhe (raising collars):** woh toh main hoon hi….bass 2 din me test result aa jaayenge…All the best..

 **Abhijit (scared):** pata nahi sir..bahut darr lag raha hai..main chahta hoon ki yeh match ho…magar abhi bhi darr yehi hai ki Rajat ko kaise manaayenge…aur jab usse pata chalega humne uske saath dhokaa kiya hai toh who kaise react karega..

 **Salunkhe:** Abhijit…ek baat yaad rakho…yeh tum jo bi kar rahe ho kisiki jaan bachaane ke liye kar rahe ho…aur isse zyaada nek kaam iss duniya me koi aur nahi hai…iska punya tum sab ko milegaa…hope for the best..

 **Now they have Rajat's blood sample. Will this match? How will he react when he comes to know of this..How will Purvi react?**

 **Thank you all for giving me such love for this story. Yes, this has some medical aspects and I like to keep my stories as logical and real as possible. so I read up a lot about the diseases/procedures a lot. I have great interest in all this and its also because I have done most of these techniques while I was studying in college so its fun to revisit them.**

 **many of you have requested not to show Purvi's death or separation. I cannot reveal whats the end of this story. Hope you guys read it and enjoy till then. all I want to say is that Love is powerful !**

 **Thank you also for loving Purvi's spirit. Yes, close to dying always doesn't mean to give up soon!**

 **Dear Kiara, mere saare RajVi stories sad nahi hai...yes they hve some problems in life..but ending toh happy happy hi hoti hai :)..anyways I have written happy stories also for RajVi - Honemoon goals, Happy anniversary, Album- a collection of memories, Ae mere humsafar..these are definitely not sad stories...Please read them too and would love to hear your review on them :)**

 **Thank you all...I shall definitely update my Kavi story (last chapter) and hopefully a DayaVi one shot too...but by tomorrow...Bye for now**


	6. Chapter 6

Purvi has got discharged from hospital and is at her home. Tarika visits her.

 **Tarika (shock):** yeh kya haalat kar rakhi hai room ki Purvi? Tum kya kar rahi ho beech me…

 **Purvi (removing her mask):** Doctor ne kaha hai ghar me zara bhi dust nahi hona chahiye..toh safaai kar rahi hoon…she is removing cobwebs from ceiling

 **Tarika (sneezing):** toh kisi bai ko bolti…khud kyun kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** meri bai pregnant hai…usse kaise kahoon..kahin usse kuch ho gaya toh…

 **Tarika:** Aur tujhe kuch hua toh..baith ..baith yahan pe..

Purvi sits on the sofa. She is tired and shuts her eyes.

 **Purvi:** mera kya Tarika..agar mujhe kuch ho bhi jaaye kaun hai jo mere liye royegaa..koi bhi toh nahi..pata hai…mere bai ke already 3 bache hai..yeh chauthaa bacha hai…kitni lucky hai naa..bhara poora parivar hai uska…

 **Tarika (smile):** aaj ke zamaane me 4 bache..ek tu hi hai jo isse itne positively dekh rahi hai…

 **Purvi:** hmmm…main kya kar sakti hoon Tarika..aur koi option hai mere paas..sirf positive reh sakti hoon..baaki sab toh negative hi negative hai..hey Tarika…agar main marr gayi toh tu kitne din royegi? Tu royegi naa?

 **Tarika (hitting her with pillow):** Bakwas mat kar..waise mujhe nahi lagta mujhe rone ki zaroorat hai..

 **Purvi (shock):** arre..kam se kam glycerine toh lagaake ro…mere aatma ki shaanti ke liye..

 **Tarika (shutting her mouth):** meri poori baat sunn…main isliye keh rahe hoon kyunki shayad hume tera match mil jaayega….kal sach me result aa jaayega…tum jee sakogi Purvi…

 **Purvi (tears):** sach tarika….main..main jee sakoongi? Mujhe jeena hai Tarika…she hugs her..

 **Tarika:** main jaanti hoon Purvi…just hope for the best

 **Purvi:** Acha yeh toh bata…jiske saath match hoga..main usse mil sakti hoon naa..

 **Tarika (unsure):** ahhh…yeh toh uss insaan pe bhi depend karta hai naa..woh tumse milna chahta hai yaa nahi..

 **Purvi (eyes twinkling):** kyun nahi milega mujhse…acha itna toh bata..ki woh ladka hai yaa ladki?

 **Tarika:** Purviiii…

 **Purvi (holding her hands tight):** bata naa Tarikaa…pata hai mujhe aaj kal raat ko neend nahi aati hai..ajeeb sa darr laga rehta hai..kahin main akeli hi you know…bina kuch kiye marr naa jaoon..agar tu mujhe zara idea de degi…kam se kam aaj raat daraavne sapno ke jagah kuch romantic saa, cute se dekh loon…please naa Tarika…tune dekha hai usse? Tu jaanti hai kya woh kaisa hai? Acha itna toh bata..ladka hai naa?

 **Tarika:** Ladka hai…ab isse zyaada mat pooch…bass ek-do din ka .

 **Purvi (excited):** chalegaaa…Thank you Tarika…issi baat pe chal green tea peete hai..

 **Tarika (frown):** Green tea?

 **Purvi:** haan ..doctor ne mujhe strict diet pe rakha hai naa…

 **Tarika (fondling her hairs):** sab teri bhalaai ke liye hai Purvi

 **Purvi:** jaanti hoon Tarika..isliye toh koi complaint ke bina sab maan rahi hoon…jiss din mujhe doctor kahenge naa main aur jee sakti hoon..uss din mujhe koi nahi rok paayega…raat bhar sirf paani-puri khaaoongi…she laughs..

 **Rajat house**

Rajat is smoking cigarette. His phone rings, its his mother.

 **Rajat (cigarette in mouth):** Hmm..

 **RajatM:** phir se cigarette? Yeh aadat chodd kyun nahi dete tum?..apni Maa ke saath baat karne ke liye toh do min cigarette nahi bujhaa sakte?

 **Rajat (rude):** jab aapko pata hai main yeh nahi karne waala hoon..toh kyun baat kar rahi ho?

 **RajatM (sad, choking):** Rajattt…kya yeh sunne ke liye tujhe paida kiya…kisi bhi sahaare ke bina paala aur bada kiya…

 **Rajat (rude):** maine nahi kaha tha mere liye yeh sab karne..

 **rajatM (angry):** maana tumne nahi kaha tha…kyun Rajat? kyun har baar mera dil dukhaate ho? Tum kitni bhi koshish karlo..magar main tumse nafrat nahi karne waali hoon..aakhiri dum tak…

 **Rajat:** agar ho gaya ho toh phone rakhoon..

 **RajatM (soft):** Rajat..main jaanti hoon Nisha ke jaane ke baad tum bilkul toot chuke ho…tumne kayi sapne dekhe the uske saath..magar zindagi aisi nahi rukti..

 **Rajat:** meri zindagi toh ruk gayi hai…ab bass maut ka intezaar hai..woh bhi jaldi aa jayegi..koshish jaari hai..

 **RajatM (wiping her tears):** Tumhe lagta hai ki yeh sab sunke main tumse baat karna bandh kar doongi..yaa tumse rishta todd doongi..toh tum galat ho…main tumse pyaar karti hoon…mere pyaar ka toh tumpe asar nahi hua…magar mera dil kehta hai..bahut jaldi kisike pyaar ka asar hoga tumpe..tum jeene lagoge..khush rahoge..uss din main tumse milne aaoongi…zaroor aaoongi..

Rajat cuts the phone call. He had tried to irritate his mother, create hurt and hate in her heart. But, her positivity and call for love always created hurt in Rajat's heart.

 **RajatM (mind, praying):** Main tumhari Maa hoon Rajat..maine tumhe jeevan diya hai…itni aasaani se tumhe haar manne nahi dooongi…she lights the lamp of god.

 **RajatM (praying):** hey Maata raani…mere Rajat ki zindagi me ek jyot laana…usme jeene ki ichaa phir se jagaa dena..

 **Laboratory**

 **Technician:** Doctor..yeh do samples me jo aap dhoondh rahe the…who mil gaya hai..its a donor match..

 **Doctor:** oh that's great! Abhi Dr Tarika ko good news de deta hoon..

 **Bureau**

 **Tarika (happy):** Thank God Doctor! I am very very happy..yes…main kal hi Purvi ko aapke paas le aati hoon..

 **Doctor:** sure..aur haan uss donor – Mr Rajat ko bhi saath laayiye…mujhe unke health ke baare me kuch important discuss karna hai..

 **Tarika (worried):** Ra..Rajat..uske bina yeh kaam nahi ho sakta?

 **Doctor:** Dr Tarika….Mr Rajat ke blood results normal nahi hai…unke blood me high level of carbon monoxide hai…heavy smoker hai naa woh..aur bhi bahut problems hai..mujhe unke saath yeh sab discuss karna hai…In the current situation we cannot use his blood for transfer. He is not in top health condition…so please kal aap in dono ko mere office me le aayiye…

 **Tarika (worried):** But doctor..

 **Doctor:** Dr Tarika..we cannot waste time..Ms Purvi ke paas time kam hai..

 **Abhijit:** kya hua Tarikaji..kya kaha doctor ne?

 **Tarika (sigh):** Donor match ho gaya hai..Rajat is the perfect choice for Purvi..

 **Abhijit (happy):** Chalo..bahut acha hua..toh kab karna hai yeh transfer?

 **Tarika:** itni jaldi nahi..aur itna aasan bhi nahi…Rajat ko khud kaafi health issues hai…doctor kal dono se baat karna chahte hai..

 **Abhjit:** yeh toh badi samasya hai..magar yeh toh hamne socha hi tha naa..ab karna kya hai?

 **Tarika:** pata nahi Abhijit..ek taraf Purvi hai..bass iss umeed me hai ki kisi tarah woh donor match ho jaaye..she smiles..woh paagal toh kal se hi sapne sajaane lagi hai..

 **Abhijit:** aur doosri taraf hamare Rajat babu hai..angry young man..billi ke gale me ghanti lagayega kaun?

 **Next day**

Tarika is waiting for Purvi to get ready.

 **Tarika:** Purviiii..kitni der? Tu andar kar kya rahi hai?

 **Purvi:** arre ruk naa…lipstick toh lagaane de..

 **Tarika (surprise):** Lipstick? She goes inside. Purvi is looking beautiful in a dress and applying make up..yeh tu kya kar rahi hai? Itna saj dhaj rahi hai…tujhe koi ladka dekhne nahi aa raha hai..

 **Purvi (snatching lipstick):** mera mood mat kharab kar…karne de na yeh sab…kya pata "Kal ho naa ho"…

 **Tarika:** Purvi shut up!

 **Purvi (smiling):** Tarika..kaisi lag rahi hoon main? Ab toh bata naa..kaisa dikhta hai who..single hai kya?

 **Tarika (mind):** kaise bataoo? Haan who single hai, tumhe jaisa chahiye waisa hi hai, dil ka bahut acha hua karta tha..ab uski zindagi me bahut kadvaahat hai…

 **Tarika (smiling):** acha..chal ab…late ho jaayenge warna..

 **Outside hospital**

 **Rajat:** sir..yehi hospital bataya tha naa aapne? Uss doctor ka naam kya hai?

 **Abhijit (wiping sweat):** Dr..Dr Sabnis..

 **Rajat:** theekh hai sir. Waise hame kya pooch tach karni hai?

 **Abhijit (stammer):** haan..haan..karni hai naa..pooch taach..ACP..ACP sir ka order hai..chalo hum dono saath me chalte hai..

 **Rajat:** sir aapke hote huye meri kya zaroorat? main yehi rehta hoon..

 **Abhijit (murmur):** arre yaar..story ke hero toh tum hi ho..

 **Rajat:** kuch kaha aapne?

 **Abhijit (coughing):** haan..mera matlab..chalo naa yaar..tumhare investigation skills ke kya kehne yaar..tumhe dekhkar to ache acho ko pasina aa jaata hai..he wipes his sweat.

 **Rajat (question mark):** aapko itna pasina kyun aa raha hai?

 **Abhijit (wiping):** bass…kuch nahi ..chale?

They both make way to the doctor's cabin.

 **Inside doctor office**

Purvi is seated with Tarika. The doctor receives a phone from reception that Abhijit has arrived.

 **Doctor:** oh good…send them here are waiting..

 **Purvi (holding Tarika hand):** Tarikaaa…mera dil bahut zorr se dhadak raha hai..dekh naa…pata nahi kyun..bahut becahini ho rahi hai mujhe…sab..sab acha hoga naa..

 **Tarika (holding her hand tight):** haan…sab theekh rahega…you don't worry..

Purvi looks at the door awaiting it to open anytime. Finally the door opens, Abhijit enters followed by…

 **Purvi (shock):** TUMMMM? She looks at Tarika…Tarikaaaa…yeh Kadvaa karela yahan kya kar raha hai?

 **Rajat (shock):** Dr Tarika? Aap yahan?Abhijit sir..aapne forensic team bhi bula rakhi hai?

 **Doctor:** welcome Mr Abhijit..Welcome Mr Rajat..thank you very much for coming..we were waiting for you..

 **Rajat (confused):** mere liye wait kar rahe the? Aapko kaise pata hum yahan investigation karne aaye hai..yeh information kisne di aapko?

 **Doctor:** investigation..I think you are mistaken Mr Rajat..aayiye baithiye...let me explain… I am surprised Dr Tarika ne abhi tak aapko bataya nahi..

 **Purvi/Rajat:** Tarikaaaaa….

Tarika and Abhijit look at each other and then at the doctor with guilty faces.

 **Rajat (getting up):** Koi batayega kya ho raha hai yahan?

 **Tarika:** baitho Rajat..please…main tumhe samjhaati hoon..

Rajat is angry but he sits down. He cannot show his anger to Tarika.

 **Tarika:** I am sorry Rajat…humne bina pooche tumse tumhara blood sample liya..

 **Rajat (shocked):** Mera blood sample? Kisliye..he is seething..

 **Tarika:** Purvi ko ek donor ki zaroorat hai…aur…..

 **Rajat (low voice):** aurrr?

 **Tarika (scared):** hamare test ke mutabit tumhara sample match kar gaya..Purvi ki zindagi ab tumhare haath me hai…usse tumhari zaroorat hai…

Rajat gets very angry ! he feels cheated..he simply gets up and rushes out of the cabin banging the door behind. Tarika gets scared and looks at Abhijit. Abhijit runs behind Rajat to make him understand.

 **Tarika (to Purvi):** Purviii…tu ghabra mat…Abhijit samjhaa denge kisi bhi tarah Rajat ko..

 **Purvi (breathing fast):** Tarika…you cheated me..tarika looks at her shocked!

 **Tarika (trying to reason):** Purvi..magar hamare paas koi option..

 **Purvi (gets up):** I am sorry…magar iss Kadve Karele ka koi ehsaan mujhe manzoor nahi hai..she rushes out of the cabin….

 **Purvi doesn't want anything from Rajat..but does she have a choice? what happens next? stay with me...there is lots of emotions, fun and light romance coming up in the story..**

 **I don't know if you guys realized but DNA match actually means the two persons will be blood related. But this is just a story, so please in my story lets skip this scientific part ..hahaha..its not exactly DNA match but some particular element that they need a match on...**

 **Dear Pari..bahut jald I am going to write on Shreya..need all your love and support for that..**

 **Dear Zeenath - Thank you for loving my stories. You had suggested a Kavi idea (suicide). I am sorry, I am not comfortable writing that story. I hope you donot get mad at me..i shall look forward for your reply and if you have any other ideas in mind, please do suggest..**

 **Keep reading :)..Bye...**


	7. Chapter 7

Rajat is walking fast, seethin in anger towards their car. Abhijit is calling his name from behind. He catches up with Rajat finally and pulls him by his arm.

 **Rajat (angry):** Mera haath chodd dijiye sir…

 **Abhijit (tired):** yaar..ek baar baat toh sun loo..

 **Rajat (looking into his eyes):** Main aapki bahut izzat karta tha sir..magar aapne dhokaa diya mujhe..mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni hai..

 **Purvi (voice):** tumhe gussa hona hai toh mujhpe ho sakte ho..Jiju ki koi galti nahi hai..tameez se baat karo..

 **Abhijit:** Purviii..tum yahan…tum please shaant ho jaoo…he sees Tarika panting as she is running towards all of them.

 **Rajat:** tumhara koi lena dena nahi hai..main sirf sir se baat kar raha tha..

 **Purvi (angry, tears):** what do you mean lena dena nahi hai…yeh..yeh sab kuch mere wajah se toh hua hai…naa mujhe yeh bimaari hoti naa mere liye Tarika aur Jiju yeh sab karte.

She looks at Tarika.

 **Purvi:** Tarika I am sorry main tumpe achanak gussa huyi..tum jaanti ho naa maine kya kya sapne dekhe the..bass iss aadmi ko apne saamne dekhke mujhe gussa aa gaya..jiss aadmi ke dil me doosron ke liye zara bhi hamdardi nahi hai, baaton me itna rukhaapan hai who kabhi bhi meri madat poore dil se nahi karega..

 **Tarika:** Purviii….lekin tu samajh nahi rahi hai…Rajat please hamari baat ek baar sun looo..tumhara blood is perfect for Purvi…agar yeh mauka haath se gaya toh shayad koi aur close match naa mile..

Rajat doesn't show any emotions or interest.

 **Purvi:** Dekha tumne Tarika…itna kuch bolne ke baad bhi uski aankhon me koi bhi emotion nahi hai…nahi chahiye mujhe iska khoon…kya pata mere body me iska khoon aane se main bhi isiki tarah ban jaoo…Kadvaa Karelaaa…isse acha toh tu mujhe marne de..

 **Rajat (angry):** How dare you? Marne ka itna hi shauq hai toh aaj hi mar sakti ho…baakiyon se hamdardi kyun le rahi ho…

 **Tarika (angry, loudly):** will you both just shut up! Rajat and Purvi look at her stunned. She is heaving in anger. Abhijit rushes to hold her.

 **Abhijit:** Tarikaji…shaant ho jaayiye..shhhh..

 **Tarika:** nahi Abhijit...main hi paagal hoon jo apni best friend ko aise marte huye nahi deh sakti…jiske liye din raat mehnat kar rahi hoon..kitni mushkil se toh yeh match mila hai..ab agar iski kismat me Rajat ka sample match hona likha hai toh main kya kar sakti hoon?

She cries. Abhijit hugs her to console her.

 **Tarika (wiping tears):** I…I am sorry Rajat…main maanti hoon humne tume bina bataaye yeh sab kiya..maine socha tumhare wajah se kisiki jaan bachegi toh tum jo yeh guilty feeling leke jee rahe ho who shayad thoda kam ho jaaye..tumhare mann ko thodi shaanti mil jaaye…5 saal pehle tum ek jaan bachaa nahi paaye…aaj shayad tum ek jaan bacha sako..

Rajat looks at Tarika and for a second his facial features change. His eyes give away his pain and he turns around to hide his emotions. It becomes unbearable for him to even stand there. He gets in the car and starts it. He drives off that place.

 **Purvi:** Chala gaya…she has tears in her eyes. Tarika..woh chala gaya…ab mera kya hoga? Main toh jeena chahti hoon..for the first time after she was detected with that deadly disease, Purvi starts to cry. Abhijit and Tarika help her and take her to their house.

 **Tarika (giving her hot chocolate):** Yeh le Purvi…tumhe thoda acha lagega..

 **Purvi (weak, tired):** Nahi Tarika..mera mann nahi kar raha kuch khaane ko..she hugs a pillow. Aaj mujhe Mummy ki bahut yaad aa rahi hai…she starts crying.

 **Tarika (hugging her):** aise haar mat maano Purvi..tum toh bahut strong ho naa..

 **Purvi:** tum jaanti ho Tarika..jab bhi main akeli padd jaati hoon naa..tab mujhe who saari baaten yaad aa jaati hai..woh hamare ghar jo blast hua..uske baad achanak se mere zindagi me itna bada akelapan aa gaya..mere paas mera koi apna nahi tha..uske baad kabhi iss relative ke ghar, kabhi uss relative ke yahan…maine kayi baar socha mujhe bhi marna chahiye..apno ke paas jaana chahiye..magar hamesha ek awaaz sunaayi deti thi..nahi Purvi…himmat se kaam le..tujhe hum sab ki zindagi jeeni hai..aur main ruk jaati thi….main isliye jeena chahti hoon Tarika….woh sab apni adhoori ichaaoo ke saath mar gaye..main aisa nahi karna chahti..Help me tarika…she hugs her..

 **Tarika:** shhhh….main jaanti hoon tum kitna jeena chahti ho..isliye main aur Abhijit baat karne waale hai Rajat se..

 **Purvi:** Kyaaa? Nahi Tarika…mujhe bheekh nahi chahiye..bilkul bhi nahi..woh pathar dil hai Tarika..kitni nafrat hogi uske mann me…

 **Tarika (softly):** Nafrat toh hai Purvi…magar tumhare liye yaa iss duniya ke liye nahi…usse nafrat hai apne aap se…Rajat aisa bilkul nahi tha..woh hasmukh, dil ka bahut acha tha..uski life me uska pyaar uske saath tha – Nisha. Rajat aur Nisha bahut jald shaadi karne waale the. She smiles fondly remembering Nisha.

 **Purvi (surprise):** Really..toh ab Nisha kahan hai?

 **Tarika (sad):** Nisha ab iss duniya me nahi hai…5 saal pehle Rajat pe ek hamla hua tha..Rajat ko bachaane Nisha beech me aa gayi..usne who saari goliyaan apne shareer me le li aur wahin Rajat ke baahon me dam todd diya usne

 **Purvi (feeling sorry):** Ohh…bahut mushkil hoga na Rajat ke liye..

 **Tarika (nodding head):** Rajat ke liye Nisha uski zindagi thi. woh toh ussi waqt marna chahta tha magar..Nisha ne usse waada le liya ki woh apne aap ko nahi maarega..toh usne bhi kasam khaa li ki woh zindagi nahi jeeyega..tab se marne hi kar koshish kar chuka hai…heavy smoking, sehat ka koi khayal nahi rakhta, kisi bhi mission pe bina safety ke jaata hai..woh bass marna chahta hai..

 **Rajat house**

Rajat is seething in anger and he smokes a cigarette to calm himself down. From the time Tarika has told about Nisha, he is only getting all her memories.

 _Rajattt…ab jaldi shaadi kar lete hai naa. I just want to spend my whole life with you. Tumhe itna pyaar doongi, itnaa pyaar doongi…tumhe kabhi chodd ke nahi jaoongi…_

 _RAJATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT..her scream of warning and when he turned..her body was riddled wih bullets._

Rajat throws the cigarette away and breaks a piece of vase in anger. His hand bleeds and he looks at the blood trickling down. He has a strange happiness to see the red liquid flow out his body. Its his way of saying sorry to Nisha. He could not save her.

 **Rajat (mind):** I am sorry Nisha..main tumhe bachaa nahi paaya…I love you a lot..Please mujhe bulaa looo..

He feels Nisha's presence in the room.

 **Rajat:** Nishaaaa..Nishaa tum yahan ho naa..mujhe pata hai…he is happy..

He sees an image in the mirror – Its Nisha..he reaches to touch her. He still cannot.

 **Rajat (disappointed):** Nishaaa…pleassseeee…

 **Nisha (voice):** Rajat…tum mere paas aana chahte ho?

 **Rajat (excited):** haan…

 **Nisha (voice):** Tumhe meri baat manni hogi..

 **Rajat:** main…main kuch bhi karoonga Nisha..tumhare liye kuch bhi..

 **Nisha:** uss ladki ki jaan bachaa loo..

 **Rajat (angry, upset):** Nahi…yeh…yeh main nahi kar sakta….main acha banna nahi chahta hoon…main bura banna chahta buraa..

 **Nisha:** tum kabhi bure nahi ho sakte Rajat…tumhare andar buraai hai hi nahi..toh kyun duniya ke saamne bura ban rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** kyunki main sabki baddua lena chahta hoon…main chahta hoon kisiko mere jeene se farak na pade..mere lambi umar ki koi prarthna naa kare..

 **Nisha:** lekin mujhe farak padega Rajat…mere dil ko thess pahunchti hai..mera dil rotaa hai..

 **Rajat (sad):** Nahi Nishaa…aisa mat kaho…

 **Nisha:** meri baat maan lo Rajat..uss ladki ko uski zindagi de doo…

 **Rajat (thinking):** agar main uss ladki ko uski zindagi de doon…toh uske baad tum mujhe apne paas bulaa logi?...promise?

 **Nisha:** main phir aaoongi Rajat…tumhe lene…yeh mera waada hai..

 **Tarika and Abhijit house**

Tarika and Abhijit are sipping tea. Purvi is sleeping as she is tired.

 **Abhijit:** sab kuch acha ho jaata…Rajat ne sab kuch bigaad diya..

 **Tarika:** main dekhti hoon…kal se thode doosre donors se baat karti hoon..magar mera dil manne ko tayyar nahi hai..

 **Abhijit:** aap abhi bhi ummeed rakhi huye hai?

 **Tarika:** Purvi aur Rajat ka yun achanak milna, unke samples match karna..yeh sab coincidence toh nahi..yeh sab ishaare hai.

 **Abhijit:** ishaare?

 **Tarika:** haan Abhijit…cosmic connection…dono ki zindagiyan ek jaisi hai…bas unke dekhne ka nazariya alag hai..

Abhijit's phone rings. Its rajat.

 **Abhijit:** haan Rajat bolo….

 **Rajat (hesitant):** Sir..aapse ek baat bolni thi…

Abhijit listens to what Rajat says. He looks dazed as he keeps the phone down. Purvi walks in the room just up from her sleep. She looks tired and totally down.

 **Tarika:** Abhijit..tumhari tabiyat toh theekh hai naa?..kya hua? kiska phone tha?

Abhijit walks to Purvi. She looks very tired and defeated. She needs some sort of a shock treatment now!

 **Abhiit (holding her face):** Purvi…apna dil thaam ke baitho…baitho pehle..

Purvi sits down. She looks at him. He has a slow smile on his face.

 **Abhijit:** tumhari zidd jeet gayi….tum jee sakti ho..Rajat tayyar ho gaya hai…Congratulations..

Purvi looks at him for second. She doesn't believe him.

 **Purvi (doubt):** Who kadva karela meetha kaise ho gaya? Nahi nahi..aap jhooth bol rahe ho..

 **Abhijit:** arree…main iss maamle me jhoooth thodi boloonga…

 **Purvi:** tarika ki kasam khaoo..

 **Abhijit:** tarika ki kasam..

 **Purvi:** Tarika ko mere saamne kiss karke bataoo..

 **Tarika (shock):** Purviiii..kya bol rahi hai?

 **Abhijit (getting up):** koi baat nahi Tarikaji..aaj main tumhe yakeen dilaane ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hoon.. he holds Tarika's face and bends to kiss her…

 **Purvi (shutting eyes):** ek min …ek min…main aankhen bandh kar leti hoon..she is jumping in joy….she opens her eyes ..Abhijit and Tarika are standing in front of her. They have tears in their eyes.

 **Purvi (jumping and hugging):** Main jee sakti hoon Tarika….Thank you JIjuuuu..main bahut khush hoon..Bahuttttt..

 **Rajat has agreed to give life to Purvi. But he also has lots of problems. How will they get solved? How will Purvi and Rajat come closer?**

 **Keep reading...**


	8. Chapter 8

Rajat has a terrible headache. He calls up his friend – Doctor Sumit.

 **Sumit:** bol yaar Rajat..sab theekh hai naa?

 **Rajat (pressing his head):** nahi yaar..bahut sar dard kar raha hai..main woh davaai ka naam bhool gaya..zaraa phir se bataa de..

 **Sumit (sigh):** Phir se tune Nisha ko dekha?

 **Rajat (surprised):** tujhe..tujhe kaise pata chala?

 **Sumit:** Rajat..tujhe kitni baar bol chuka hoon…apna ilaj karwaa le…it's a psychiatric problem.

 **Rajat (not believing):** Nahi yaar…main nahi maan sakta iss baat ko..woh Nisha hi hai..uski aatma hai..woh mere saath hamesha rehti hai..

 **Sumit (explaining):** Rajat..main ek doctor hoon..tum ek CID officer ho..hum dono jaante hai aatma-waatma nahi hoti hai..in your case..yeh tumhara sub conscience hai..tumhare apne true feelings..jinhe tumne dil me dabaake rakha hai…yeh wohi feelings hai jo Nisha ke roop me tujhe dikhaayi de rahe hai..Please accept it Rajat..Nisha waapas nahi aane waali hai..Please..

 **Rajat (angry):** Woh Nisha hi thi…samjhe tum..meri Nisha..usne kaha hai ki maine agar uss ladki ki madat ki…toh woh mujhe le jaayegi..aur main yahi karoonga…main uss..kya naam hai…Pur..haan Purvi ki madat karoonga…apna blood de doonga..phir aaram se marr jaoonga..mujhe tumhari faltoo baate sunne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai..

 **Sumit (loudly):** tum sach ko jhootla nahi sakte….Nisha nahi aane waali hai…rahi baat tumhari kisiki madat karne ki…woh tumhari apni marzi hai…tum chahte ho ki uss ladki ki help ho jaaye..isliye kar rahe ho..iss baat ko samjho…try to be practical Rajat..meri baat suno…tum abhi ke abhi who davaai le lo..tumhara sar dard theekh ho jaayega…yeh bass side effects hai..

Rajat has a blinding headache and he takes the medicine and sleeps.

 **Purvi and Tarika..**

 **Tarika:** Kya kar rahi hai Purvi?

 **Purvi:** soch rahi hoon Rajat ke liye ek thank you gift le loon..or is it too early?

 **Tarika:** Gift? Rajat ke liye?

 **Purvi (softly):** haan.. Tarikaa..he is giving me my life…mujhe janam meri Maa ne diya..but aaj mujhe zindagi Rajat dene waala hai..bata naa Tarika..main Rajat ke liye kya gift loon? Usse kya pasand hai?

 **Tarika:** I don't think it's a good idea.. who bahut moody hai..kya pata kahin tumpe gussa naa ho jaaye..

 **Purvi (surprise):** arre..aise kaise? Maanaa ki who Kadvaa karela hai..waise mere haath ki bani Strawberry crème roule jo khaayi thi.. iss strawberry ka asar ho hi jaayega….dekha naa kaise mujhe sample dene ke liye raazi ho gaya…

 **Tarika (smile):** yehi ummeed lekar toh maine uski information match karvaayi thi..

 **Purvi:** kya matlab?

 **Tarika (holding her hands):** Dekh tu pehle meri baat sunn..tune uss din kaha tha naa…tere haath me jo lines hai..waise hi lines jiss ladke ke haath me hongi wohi tera life partner hoga? Rajat ke haath me same lines hai…maine dekhi hai..toh ho sakta hai..tum dono…tum dono me pyaar ho jaaye..

 **Purvi (leaving her hand):** What? Tarikaaa? Tumne kahin 2-4 shots toh lagaayi nahi hai naa? Kuch bhi bole jaa rahi ho..Main..aur woh Kadvaa Karela? Pyaar me?…impossible..

 **Tarika (getting up):** Lekin woh haathon ki lakeeren…tum dono ka sample match hona..uska tumhe haan bolna..yeh sab coincidence toh nahi ho sakta..

 **Purvi (making her understand):** Tarikaaa…yeh sab coincidence hi hai shayad..woh lakeeren wakeeren..woh sab maine yuhi timepass kiya thaa..aisa kuch nahi hai..

 **Tarika (disappointed):** Sach me?

 **Purvi (nodding head):** hmm..mera aur Rajat ka koi mel nahi..bass who mujhe apna blood de dega..main jee sakoongi..thats it..I will be forever indebted to him..but isse zyaada main kuch nahi dekh rahi..

Tarika looks disappointed.

 **Purvi (naughty smile):** arre haan…ek baat toh bataana bhool gayi…

 **Tarika:** Kya?

 **Purvi:** woh uss din maine kaha tha tere 2 bache hai…who bhi bundle maara tha…tere sach me 5 bache hai..hahahaaha…she runs away and Tarika runs behind to hit her.

 **Later at night**

Purvi is sitting on the window watching the stars on the sky.

 **Purvi (looking at the stars):** Mummy..papaa…Chinki (her sister)..sunaa aapne..main jee sakti hoon…main jaanti thi itni jaldi marne waali nahi hoon..aap logon ki itni saari adhoori ichaayen jo poori karni hai mujhe..she shows them a diary..iss me sab likha hai maine..she smiles…aap jaante ho meri ichaa kya hai? She looks at her hand and traces the love line..

 **Purvi (saying loud):** Meri ichaa yeh hai ki mujhe mera pyaar jaldi mil jaaye..taake woh meri umar badhaa sake..she has tears in her eyes…I am sorry Tarika…maine tumse aaj jhooth kaha tha..yeh sach hai ki meri lakeeren jisse milengi..wohi mera pyaar hoga..magar shayad woh Rajat nahi hai..jo insaan khud jeena nahi chahta woh meri umar kya badhaayega? Isliye main apne dil me koi ummeed nahi jagaana chahti Rajat ke liye..

 **Purvi (making face then smile):** Kadvaa Karela…naam bilkul suit karta hai..

 **Next day, doctor cabin**

Purvi is waiting for Rajat to arrive.

 **Purvi(to Tarika):** tarikaa…woh aayega na? ab tak nahi aaya..

 **Tarika:** relax Purvi..woh nikal chuka hai..aa jayega.

 **Purvi (irritated):** tumhe pata hai naa mujhe late aane waalon se sakht nafrat hai..waise bhi usse kyun jaldi hogi? Jaan toh meri jaa rahi hai naa? I know woh yahi kahin aaram se cigarette phoonk raha hoga…yeh smokers hote hi aise hai..aalsi kahinke…jahan thodi si jagah mil gayi..wahan jamm gaye…dhuaan udaane..smoke kar karke khud ke lungs toh bigaad hi rahe hai..saath saath me muft ka dhuaan chodke doosron ko bhi bimaar karte hai…jab itna kadvaa dhuaan har roz peeyenge..toh andar se kadve hi honge naa..Kadvaa karela..she mumbles..

 **Rajat (from behind):** ahemmm..ahemmm..excuse me..

Purvi turns and is shocked to see Rajat standing behind. From his expression, she realizes he has heard everything.

 **Purvi (whisper):** tarikaaa…who aa gaya…main baadme call karti hoon..bye..

She smiles at Rajat, who stares back at her.

 **Purvi (giving hand):** Hi..tum aa gaye? She checks her watch…ohhh…she smiles…right on time..

 **Rajat (looking at her):** Mujhe der se aana bilkul pasand nahi..kuch logon ki tarah…

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** ohhh..yeaah…that's a..thats a really good habit..keep it up..ahhh…aur kya kya pasand nahi hai aapko?

 **Rajat (sharply):** mujhe bakwaas karna aur sunna pasand nahi…I think the doctor is waiting…

He walks ahead in the cabin. Purvi sighs a relief and walks behind him.

 **Doctor:** Hello Mr Rajat and Ms Purvi…have a seat both of you..

 **Rajat:** doctor..mujhe ek case ke liye nikalna hai..so if you don't mind..seedhe point ki baat kijiye…main sample dene ke liye tayyar hoon…toh just tell me kab karna hai..and I will be there.

 **Doctor (grim):** That's very nice of you Mr Rajat..but, unfortunately its not so easy..

 **Purvi:** Matlab?

 **Doctor (sighs):** Mr Rajat and Ms Purvi…aap dono ke hi health reports ache nahi hai..Ms Purvi you are not in best of health to receive the sample. And Mr Rajat..you are not in good health to donate.

 **Purvi:** ohhhh..toh…whats next doctor?

 **Doctor:** well…there is many things to do..aap dono ko detail blood tests karne honge..ek diet regime follow karna hoga..exercises…routine check ups..

 **Rajat:** mujhe yeh sab karne ki kya zaroorat hai? I am just here to donate..so just take my sample and let me go…simple..

 **Doctor:** Mr Rajat..sabse important baat toh maine bataayi hi nahi abhi tak..

 **Rajat:** important baat?

 **Doctor (sighs):** Mr Rajat…you will have to give up smoking..woh bhi iss 1-2 mahine me..

 **Rajat (getting up):** Are you serious doctor?

 **Doctor:** yes of course…aapke body me carbon monoxide levels itne zyaaada hai…aap bhari jawaani me hi maare jaooge…yeh sab follow karke..aapki life expectancy improve ho jaayegi..you will live longer.

 **Rajat (irritated):** I…I cannot do this…I refuse..sorry..he walks out of the cabin.

 **Purvi (worried):** Doctor…kya Rajat ka yeh sab karna zaroori hai? Hum sirf unka blood kyun nahi le sakte?

 **Doctor:** I am sorry Ms Purvi…but this is simply not possible…unka blood hum aise hi aapko nai de sakte..ek certain medical fitness ki zaroorat hai aap dono ko..samjhaayiye unhe…I am sorry you donot have time.

 **Rajat, behind the hospital**

Rajat is smoking away. Purvi calls his number repeatedly. He doesn't pick up. She checks, his car is still in the compound. She goes at the alley behind the hospital. He is angrily puffing away cigarette smoke.

 **Purvi:** tum yahan ho? Maine tumhe kahan kahan nahi dhoondha..aur tum apna phone kyun nahi uthaa rahe?

 **Rajat:** kyunki mujhe akela rehna hai..he puffs smoke

 **Purvi (trying to make him understand):** dekho Rajat..main jaanti hoon..abhi doctor ne jo kaha..woh aasaan nahi hai..but..we have no choice..please maan jaoo..she pleads..

 **Rajat (angry):** mere paas choice hai…main manaa kar sakta hoon…

 **Purvi (shocked):** whattt? Tum…tum aisa karoge? Tumne haan kaha tha…ab peeche kyun hatt rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** main abhi bhi haan hi bol raha hoon…main apna sample dene ke liye tayyar hoon..chaho toh abhi ke abhi le loo..lekin bina koi shart ke..bina mere life me koi bhi changes ke..

 **Purvi:** magar doctor ne jo bhi kaha..tumhai bhalaai ke liye hi kaha naa..tumhari health achi hogi toh tumhe iss baat se problem kya hai?

 **Rajat (yelling):** Problem hai Mujheee….bahut badi problem hai…tum..tum nahi samjhogi..he continues to puff away..

 **Purvi (tears):** Main samajhti hoon…tum..tum jeena nahi chahte..aur tumhe lagta hai ki yeh sab karke..tum jaldi marr nahi sakoge..

Rajat doesn't reply.

 **Purvi (angry):** Cheeee…tum aisa soch bhi kaise sakte ho? Ek ladki ke peeche koi itna paagal ho sakta hai hai kya? Arre woh zinda nahi rahi toh tum bhi marr jaooge? Usne tumhe zindagi nahi di toh kiss haq se tumse tumhari life cheen rahi hai? She yells…

 **Rajat (stepping closer, yelling):** Shut up…I said shut up…Meri Nisha ke baare me kuch mat bolo…she..she is my LIFEEE..

 **Purvi (yelling):** She is not your LIFEEEEE..agar who tumhari jaan hoti toh tum ussi jaan ko lene ki baat nahi karte…

 **Rajat (angry):** Just go awayyy….Leave me alone…

 **Purvi (angry):** No Mr Rajat…I will not leave you alone…jaise tumne zidd pakdi hai naa…marne ki..maine bhi zidd pakad li hai ab…jeene ki…aur mujhe tum haraa nahi sakte..you wait and watch…

Rajat looks into her fiery eyes strongly and puffs smoke on her face.

 **Purvi (angry):** THAT'S ITTTTT…she swiftly pulls the cigarette pack from his hand.

 **Rajat (angry):** Mera cigarette do mujhe…he asks angrily.

 **Purvi (putting it in her purse):** tumhe cigarette chodni hogi..she starts to walk…

Rajat runs his fingers through his hairs. He is getting angry.

 **Rajat (angry tone):** Listen..main warn kar raha hoon…just give the pack back!

 **Purvi (walkinh ahead):** maine doctor se tumhare saare diet chart, medicines aur exercise list le li hai…kal se dieting shuru..bye..

Rajat feels his brain nerve pop. He runs and without thinking pulls Purvi by her hand and tries to snatch her purse.

 **Purvi (struggling to take her purse):** What the hell….chodo mera purse…leave it…

Rajat doesn't give up, but rips the purse in the fight.

 **Purvi (not giving up):** I am warning..main chillaaaongi…tum aaj pitoge..

 **Rajat (gritting his teeth):** Tumhe jo karna hai kar looo..main nahi darrta…mujhe mera cigarette de do…

He manages to pulls the cigarette out, she slaps his hand hardly and scratches with her nails.

 **Rajat (surprised with sudden attack):** Ouchhhh…he drops the cigarette. She scrambles to collect it, he steps on her trying to get it.

Purvi picks the packet and puts it inside her t-shirt.

 **Purvi (stopping him with her hand):** aaa..aaa..aaa…Sr Inspector…yeh duniya ki sabse safe jagah hai…ab agar tumhe tumhari cigarrete chahiye..toh iske andar se leke dikhaoo…

Rajat looks at her chest and averts his eyes. He takes his hand back. He looks here and there and steps back.

 **Rajat (growl):** yeh tum theekh nahi kar rahi ho..

 **Purvi:** apni jaan ke liye main kuch bhi kar sakti hoon..aur meri jaan iss waqt tumhare andar hai..so kal subah..new diet chart..bye …she leaves..

 **Rajat (laugh):** haaah…tumhe kya laga…ek cigarette packet chupaane se main cigarette peena chodd doonga…its very easy to buy another one…

 **Purvi (turns to look at him):** kehte hai marne se pehle jee lena chahiye ek din…tumhare case me ultaa hai…kal se tumhare jeene ki shuruat hogi….toh aaj ek din tum mar looo..aaj jitni chaahe tum cigarette pii looo..she comes closer to him…kal se…we will see, mere Kadve karele! He looks at her bewildered…

She pinches his cheeks and blows a flying kiss to him!

 **Jung chidd chuki hai...who will win finally? Kadvaa Karela or Sweet Strawberry...Keep reading ! Love you all..**

 **do review please...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buereau**

Rajat walks in still thinking about the way Purvi threathened him.

 **Rajat (thinking):** kya kar sakti hai woh? He dismisses the thought..he smiles to himself..kuch nahi kar sakti hai woh..

 **Freddy:** sir..sirrrrr..he touches his shoulder.

 **Rajat:** kya? Kya hua freddy?

 **Freddy:** sir..aaj meri biwi ne sab ke liye lunch banaake bheja hai..aap..aap khayenge?

 **Rajat:** nahi..bhoookh nahi hai..

 **Freddy (smile):** khaa lijiye naa sir..kal ye sab mile naa mile..

 **Rajat (shock):** kya? Kya kaha tumne?

 **Freddy:** mera matlab..aaj meri biwi ne sach much bahut tasty khaana banaaya hai..roj roj toh yeh chamatkar nahi hota naa..wohi baat bol raha tha..aayiye naa..

Rajat nods his head and joins all the officers in cafeteria. It seems that everyone has got some special lunch..there is a variety of dishes. He feels odd but tastes everything.

Purvi calls up Tarika.

 **Tarika (slow talking):** haan bol..

 **Purvi:** Tarika…uss karele ko sab kuch khilaaya?

 **Tarika (looking at Rajat):** haan..jaisa tumne kaha..sab kuch aaj khilaa diya hai..

 **Purvi (laughing):** acha kiya…khaane de usse jo khaana hai aaj..kal se toh betaaa…mera raaj chalega….karela hi milne waala hai uss kadve karele ko..

 **Tarika (giggling):** kya naam chunaa hai yaar tune..

 **Purvi (smile):** ab main hoon hi kamaal ki toh kya karoon..achaa chal phone rakhti hoon..bye.

 **Night time**

Rajat is standing on the balcony of his house and smoking away. He crushes the cigarette and takes his pack to light another. He notices it's the last cigarette of his pack.

 **Rajat (mind):** aakhiri cigarette..hahaha..he laughs…he goes inside and searches for another pack. He looks into his drawers, his pant pockets, his bathroom.

 **Rajat (thinking):** ek bhi packet nahi hai…aisa..aisa kaise ho sakta hai?..he desparately needs a cigarette. He walks out of house to the paanwaalah he always buys from.

 **Paanwaala:** arre…inspector saab..jai hind..he salutes..

 **Rajat:** haan theekh hai..mera regular packet dena..

 **Panwaala:** arre saabji..maaf kijiye…aapka regular toh aaj shaam ko khatam ho gaya…ek madam aayi thi..30 packet kharid ke le gayi..

 **Rajat (shock):** 30 packet? Who bhi ladki? Kamaal hai…

 **Panwaala:** saabji kamaal toh packet ko kharidne ke baad hua..usne mere aankhon ke saamne saare ke saare cigarette jalaa diye..

 **Rajat (shock):** kya?

 **Paanwaala:** haan…humne poocha 'madamm ee kaa kar rahi ho?' toh boli…'hamari jaan ke liye kuch bhi karengi'…

Something strikes odd to Rajat.

 **Rajat (thinking):** Jaan? Kahin yeh….

His phone rings..

 **Rajat (absentmindedly):** hello..Sr Insp Rajat speaking..

 **Purvi:** raat ke 12 baj gaye hai..tum soye nahi abhi tak..tumhare health chart ke hisaab se tumhe har roz kam se kam 7 ghante sona hai..now be a good boy and go to sleep..

 **Rajat (angry):** tummm? Tumhari itni himmat..mujhe sikhaa rahi ho…yeh meri life hai..aur main apne tareeke se jeeyoonga…

 **Purvi:** sorry sweetie..ab tumhari life sirf tumhari nahi rahi..meri bhi life hai..main apni life se bahut pyaar karti hoon…bahut ummeede hai mujhe meri life se…so please jaisa maine kaha waisa karo..

 **Rajat (attitude):** aur agar naa manoo toh..

 **Purvi (sweet tone):** tum maanoge kaise nahi..raat ke 12 baj gaye..tumhare ek din ka time toh gaya..aaj tumne apni marzi se, maze se bahut kuch acha acha khaaya..aur main jaanti hoon..apni aakhhiri packet ka aakhiri cigarette bhi pii chuke ho..baaki tumhare area ke saare dukaano me tumhare brand ki cigarette toh maine kharid ke jalaa bhi di…toh ab aur karne ko hai kya tumhare paas? So..lights off..sleep well..

 **Rajat:** don't act oversmart…you are undersestimating me? Madame..apni zarooraten poora karne aadmi kahin bhi jaa sakta hai…and I am going to do that..

 **Purvi:** Cigarette tumhari zaroorat nahi…ek gandi aadat hai…jisse tumhe chodna hai…phir bhi…you can try..lekin tum aisa kar nahi paooge..

Rajat feels dizzy suddenly. He needs the cigarette badly.

 **Rajat (slurry speech):** Dekhooo..tum jaanti nahi ho..mujhse uljhoo mat….he falls on the ground.

Abhijit comes out from his hiding place. He picks up Rajat and takes him to his house to make him sleep on his bed. Purvi calls him.

 **Purvi (worried):** jijuuu? Rajat theekh hai naa? Usse kahin chot toh nai aayi naa?

 **Abhijit (smile):** who theekh hai…tum fikar mat karo..tumne kheer me jo davaa mix ki thi..woh kaam kar gayi..ab inspector saab aaram se soyenge..agle 7 ghante..

 **Purvi (relief):** Thank you so much Jijuuu…

 **Abhijit (smile):** thank you toh mujhe tumhe kehna chahiye…tum bahut bada kaam karne jaa rahi ho..ek insaan ko uski zindagi waapas dene waali ho..

 **Purvi (smile):** woh meri zindagi mujhe dene waala hai…toh main uss zindagi ke liye itna toh kar hi sakti hoon…

 **Abhijit:** hmm..chalo aaj ka kaam toh ho gaya..kal se kya karogi?

 **Purvi:** aage aage dekho hota hai kya?...kal se bahut mazaaa aane waala hai…

 **Next day morning**

Rajat is sleeping on his bed. His phone starts ringing. He opens his eyes groggily and checks his phone.

 **Rajat (sleepy):** Helloo..

 **Abhijit:** Rajat…ek urgent kaam hai…main neeche ruka hoon..tum zaraa jaldi aana..aur haan jogging shoes pehen ke aana..

 **Rajat (question mark):** Jogging shoes?

 **Abhijit (urgency in voice):** Rajattt…jaldi karo suspect nikal jaayega..

 **Rajat (getting up immediately):** haan..haan aa raha hoon…5 min..

 **Rajat (looking around):** main yahan? Main toh kal raat ko? He tries to remember what happened..but before he can think, Abhijit calls again. He hangs up the phone and quickly dresses in a tshirt and track pant.

 **Rajat (running towards Abhijit):** Good morning sir..itni subah subah..kya hua?

 **Abhijit (sitting in car):** jaldi baitho..hume joggers park jaana hai..

He drives off fast to a joggers park. They both get down.

 **Rajat (confused):** Sir…hum log yahaan pe?

 **Abhijit (secret):** shhhh…woh….kaali hoodie waale ko dekh rahe ho? He points a finger towards someone. Rajat notices a small man talking on phone. He cannot see his face its covered with a muffler.

 **Abhijit (whisper):** woh ek bahut bada drug dealer hai..information mili hai aaj who bahut bade gang ke saath deal karne waala hai..tumhe uska peecha karna hoga

 **Rajat (surprise):** Mujhe?

 **Abhijit:** haan..tum iska peecha karo..main woh meri waali ke paas jaata hoon..he points to another person in hoodie doing some exercises.

 **Rajat:** aapki waali matlab?

 **Abhijit (stammer):** arre..meri..meri waali matlab..yeh dono hi dealer hai..alag alag deal kar rahe hai..

 **Rajat (understanding):** ohhh..okay sir..abhi jaake pakad leta hoon..he starts to walk, Abhijit pulls him back..

 **Abhijit:** Kya kar rahe ho?...itni jaldi pakadna nahi hai?

 **Rajat:** pakadna nahi matlab?

 **Abhijit:** arre..maine kaha naa..woh..woh doosri gang ke saath deal karne wala hai..toh..toh tumhe sirf uska peecha karna hai..woh jahan jahan jaaye..uske peeche peeche jaana..woh yahan jogging ke bahaane aaya hai..toh tum bhi uske peeche peeche jogging karke jaoo..jaooo..

 **Rajat:** lekin sirrr…

 **Abhijit:** arree..woh dekho..woh nikal raha hai..jaoooo…uske zyaada nazdeek mat jaana..lekin same speed maintain karna..go goooo..all the best

Rajat shrugs his shoulders and jogs slowly behind the black hooded guy..

Abhijit stretches his body and walks to his suspect. He watches intently as the person does light stretching exercises. He cannot control anymore and holds the person by his waist.

 **Tarika (surprise):** Huhhh..Abhiii..yeh kaya kar rahe ho? Hum park me hai…chalo mazaak chodo..tum bhi thodi exercise kar looo

 **Abhijit:** toh ghar chalte hai naa tarikaji..wahan pe hum dono milke exercise kar sakte hai..

 **Tarika:** Aur Rajat pe nazar kaun rakhega?

 **Abhijit:** arre ab Rajat ki koi chinta nahi hai mujhe..uss kadve karele ko theekh karne tumhari saheli jo aa gayi hai..chaliye naaaa…

Rajat is already sweating and huffing running behind the suspect.

 **Rajat:** kiss chakkar pep add gaya main…yeh drug dealer toh thakta hi nahi..the dealer slows down to tie his laces.

Rajat takes a breath and bends over panting. He was once a very fit athlete. Now his body refuses to give support. 5 years of chroic smoking have weakened his lungs to a great extent. He is already wheezing..

Suddenly the dealer gets up and sprints ahead. Rajat looks up with a start.

 **Rajat:** arre..yeh toh bhaag raha hai..isse kahin mujhpe shaq toh nahi hua..eeeeee..Rukkkk..

The guy looks behind and runs. Rajat starts running faster. The guy starts climbing a small hill. Rajat huffs and notices the guy ahead of him also tiring now.

 **Rajat (mind):** Rukkkk jaaa…saale….

Rajat doesn't realize but he has climbed on top of a small hill. The guy runs towards some ruins. Rajat wills his body to run faster.

 **Rajat (loudly):** Ruk jaaa…nahi toh goli maar doonga..

The guy looks back and sees that Rajat is not having any gun. He grins and runs ahead. But the guy is also slowing down, equally tired. He is about to fall in exhaustion.

Rajat manages to catch his jacket and pulls him back. The guy looses his balance and falls backward on Rajat. they both fall down and roll downwards. Rajat grabs the guy close to him and tries to subdue his hands by holding them above his head. He manages to do that and with his other free hand, pulls the scarf tied on his face!

 **Rajat (shock):** Tummm…he looks here and there..woh kahan gaya?

 **Purvi:** kaun who?

 **Rajat (angry):** Tumse matlab?...yahan kya kar rahi ho? Mera saara time waste kar diya..ab jaoo yahan se..

 **Purvi (smile):** kaise jaoon? Tum mere upar jo ho..mera haath toh chodo..

He realizes he is on top of her and he has held her hands above her head very tightly. He gets embarrassed and leaves her hands. He gets off her. His phone rings. Its Abhijit.

 **Rajat (huffing):** Sir..pata nahi who drug dealer…kahan chala gaya..

 **Abhijit:** who apne ghar gaya hogaa…aaram se sonee..ek kaam karo tum bhi ghar jaooo..aaj ke liye itna exercise kaafi hai..kal same time..same place..

 **Rajat (confused, shocked):** What? Heloo..hello.. Abhijit has cut his phone.

 **Purvi:** good job Kadve karele…aaj ka exercise bahut acha raha..mera bhi aur tumhara bhi..

 **Rajat:** what? Exercise?

 **Purvi:** haan..maine kaha thaa naa..aaj se tumhare jeene ki shuruaat ho gayi hai…kal raat se tumne ek bhi cigarette nahi pii, tum 7 ghante soye, aur tumne subah jogging bhi ki..I am so proud of you..she smiles with a proud look.

 **Rajat (angry):** yeh kya mazaak hai…

 **Purvi (angry):** Yeh mazaak nahi hai…yeh sab main hum dono ke liye kar rahi hoon..ab chalo ghar..tumhe naashte se pehle davaai bhi khaani hai

 **Rajat (shock):** Ab tum mere ghar pe bhi aaogi? Unbelievable !

 **Purvi:** oh you better believe it…maine kaha naa…meri jaan tumhare andar hai..toh main wahin rahoongi naa jahan meri jaan ho..isliye aaj se..abhi se….she sings … _Hum saath..Saath hainnnn..janmooo ke saathi…hum saath saath hai…_

 **Rajat (angry):** Just shut up! He starts walking down hill..

 **Purvi:** arre….kahan jaa rahe ho?…Meriii Jaaan…..main bhi aa rahi hoon…hahahaaha..she laughs..

 _ **So Purvi ne toh Rajat ko apni jaan bol diya….what will happen when she forcibly enters into Rajat's life, his space, his house? jabardasti ghar pe toh jagah banaa legi? magar kya Rajat ke dil me bhi jagah milegi?**_

 _ **Dear Saira: Thank you for liking my story. As far as your request for a AbhiVi story, I am sorry currently I am not thinking about them. Abhijit ke liye Tarika bahut suit karti hai..I love their naughty romance..keep reading my story..**_

 _ **Thank you all and hope you enjoy this chapter..**_


	10. Chapter 10

Rajat walks inside his house and shuts the door. Someone rings his doorbell continuously. He gets irritated and opens the door.

 **Rajat (irritated):** Tum mera peecha kar rahi thi?

 **Purvi (trying to get inside):** andar toh aane do..main tumhare ghar me aayi hoon..

 **Rajat (blocking her way):** Koi zaroorat nahi..

 **Purvi (shocked):** Tum toh bahut mannerless ho yaar..

 **Rajat (angry voice):** haan hoon..khaas karke tum jaise logon ke liye kuch zyaada hi rehta hoon..

 **Purvi:** mere jaise log matlab?

 **Rajat:** matab jo doosro ki zindagi me bewajah ghusne ki koshish karte ho..

 **Purvi (protesting):** Please Rajat..main sirf tumhari bhalaai..

 **Rajat:** mujhe mere haal pe chodd do…meri bhalaai karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai tumhe…naa tum meri maa ho aur naa..naa tum meri biwi..now just leave..mujhe bureau ke liye late ho raha hai..he slams the door shut.

Purvi keeps on ringing the bell continously. He switches it off from inside.

 **Purvi (standing outside, thinking):** Bell bandh kar diya? Koi baat nahi bachooo…abhi dikhaati hoon..

She starts banging on his door. Rajat shuts the bathroom door and turns the shower on to drown the sound of knocking.

 **Purvi (hands paining because of knocking):** Rajattttt…darwaaza kholoooo..Rajatttt…she kicks his door.

Two three neighbours and the landlord come outside the door listening to the ruckus.

 **Landlord:** ehhh…kaun hai tum? Aur mera darwaaza kyun todd rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** aapka darwaaza? Yeh toh Rajat ka ghar hai naa

 **Landlord:** haan..woh bhaade pe rehta hai ghar me..arre magar tum kaun hai? Aisa darwaaza kyun maar raha hai..toot jaayega

 **Purvi (thinking quick):** haaaan..dekhiye naa uncle…main kabse darwaaza khatkhata rahi hoon…yeh darwaaza kholta hi nahi…bahut..bahut pareshaan tha subah se…sunaa hai depression me hai…usne aaj apni davaai bhi nahi lee hai….she makes a dramatic face..kahin..yeh aatmahatya toh nahi kar raha naa?…she starts banging the door again..

 **Landlord (worried):** Kya? Suicideeee? Arrre yeh mar gaya toh phir mera yeh kamra koi kiraaye pe nahi lega..Mr Rajatttt….he starts banging the door too..

 **Purvi:** koi faayda nahi uncle…lagta hai darwaaza todna padega..

The landlord curses and picking a stone breaks the door open.

 **Purvi:** lagta hai bathroom me hai…chaliye…

The landlord pushes the door open. Rajat is shaving clad only in a towel.

 **Rajat (shocked):** what theee…Sharmaa ji…yeh kya badtameezi hai..

 **Purvi (stepping in):** Rajat…Rajatttt..tum theekh ho? Main kitna darr gayi thi…tumne apni depression ki davaai nahi lee aa..chalo mooh kholo..

 **Landlord:** haan…davaai le lo…mooh kholo..jaldi karo beti

Purvi forcibly feeds him the medicines he has to take. He gulps it down forcibly and coughs.

 **Purvi (patting his back):** sab theekh hai Rajat..tumne apni dawaai khaa li naa…ab din bhar aaram rahega…tumhe suicide jaise koi khayal nahi aayenge..

 **Rajat (shock):** suicide? Kya bakwaas hai yeh sab?

 **Old lady (neighbor):** Betaaa..she touches his face sympathetically..tum abhi jawaan ho..aise khayal mann me mat leke aaoo..tum kaho toh ek achi si ladki tumhare liye main dhoondti ho…tum akele rehte ho..isliye yeh sab sochte ho…ek jeevan saathi hogi toh sab pareshaani door ho jaayegi..

 **Landlord:** ekdum correct baat boli Chachiji aapne..yeh jeena bhi koi jeena hai..desh ki seva me poori zindagi barbaad kar doge..kya doosre officer ke parivaar nahi hai? Tumhe shaadi kar leni chahiye..

 **Rajat (embarrassed, angry):** Yeh kya lagaa rakha hai..ek toh jabardasti mere ghar me ghuss aaye..woh bhi mere bathroom me..he looks at everyone embarrassed..he is just wearing his towel..dekhiye…mujhe kuch nahi hua hai..main bilkul theekh hoon..please jaayiye aap log..please..

 **Purvi (acting innocent):** Tum pakka apni jaan nahi loge naa? Main toh darr hi gayi thi…tumhe aisa bilkul theekh dekhkar…she glances him from top to bottom….mann ko bahut sukooon mil raha hai… She smiles and winks at him. Rajat wears his t-shirt quickly..

 **Purvi:** thank you Uncle..aapki wajah se meri jaan me jaan aa gayi…mera kaam toh ho gaya..thank you everybody..she rushes out of the house before Rajat can say anything.

 **Landlord:** Chalo sab theekh hai…waise Mr Rajat…yeh ladki kaun hai?

 **Rajat (angry):** yeh ladki…yeh bas ek musibat hai…Sharmaji..aainda isse mere ghar me yaa apni building ke aas paas bhi mat bhatakne dena..paagal hai yeh..

Rajat manages to send everyone out of his house and reaches bureau in anger.

 **Abhijit:** good morning Rajat..arre subah subah gusse me..aaj toh tumne exercise bhi kiya hai…maine toh padha hai exercise karne ke baad mood ekdum theekh ho jaata hai..hainnn..

 **Rajat (anger):** Sirr..aap please uss ladki ko samjhaa dijiye..khamkhaa mere life me problems create kar rahi hai..aaj mere ghar me jabardasti ghuss aayi…kitna bada drama kiya usne..

 **Abhijit:** bhaaaii…yeh toh tum dono ki beech ki baat hai..main isme kahan se aa gaya?

 **Rajat (frustrated):** Sir aaappp?

 **Abhijit:** Chodo yaaar…chalo ek cup garam chai ho jaaye..

 **Rajat (getting restless):** chai nahi..mujhe ek cigarette chahiye..kal raat se nahi pii hai maine…he spots Pankaj..Pankajjjj..

 **Pankaj:** ji sir..

 **Rajat:** zara mere liye woh saamne waali dukaan se 10 packet cigarette laa de yaar..bahut sar dard ho raha hai..

 **Abhijit (protesting:** 10 packet..Rajat tumhe doctor ne manaa kiya hai naa..rukoo main Tarika se shikayat karta hoon..

 **Rajat:** yeh meri life hai sirrr…main isse apne tareeke se jiyoonga..mujhe koi rok nahi sakta..naa Tarika naa aap…

Rajat leaves from there.

 **Abhijit (calling Purvi):** Purvi…yaar yeh Rajat ne abhi 10 packet cigarette mangaayi hai..

 **Purvi (shocked):** Yeh Kadvaa karela bhi naa…khair jijuuu…2-4 cigarette pii lene dijiye..aisi aadaten itni jaldi chootti nahi…

 **Abhijit:** magar Purvii..waqt nikla jaa raha hai…kya karenge hum log?

 **Purvi (smile):** Maine kaha naa..2-4 cigarette ..usse zyaada toh main isse peene nahi doongi…main kuch karti hoon…

Pankaj gets the cigarettes that Rajat had ordered. Rajat checks the packets carefully. They are sealed. He smiles and picks up phone to call Purvi.

 **Purvi (surprised):** hello Meri jaan…tumne mujhe call kiya? Kya baat hai?

 **Rajat (irritated):** yeh tum baar baar mujhe…meri jaan kehna bandh karo..

 **Purvi (laughing):** kyun? Tumhe acha nahi laga?..koi baat nahi..aadat ho jaayegi…acha bolo kyun phone kiya tha?

 **Rajat (attitude):** yehi bataane ke liye ki maine abhi abhi mere brand ki cigarette ki dus packet kharidi hai….aur usse peene se rokne waala yahan koi nahi hai..

 **Purvi (angry):** dekho tum meri baat sunoo..

 **Rajat (laughing):** aa…aaa..aaaaa…tum meri baat suno…aaj tumne bahut manmaani kar li apni…ab wahi hoga jaisa main chahta hoon..so bye..

 **Purvi (cutting the call):** haayeee…mere kadve karele…waade ke mutaabit..main tumhe 4 cigarette se zyaada peene nahi doongi…aakhir tum Meri jaan jo ho..wait and watch..

 **Evening tea time**

Everyone has come in cafeteria to drink tea. Rajat is already in the balcony trying his 5th cigarette of the day. He inhales the smoke and feels odd. Ignoring the burning sensation in his lips he continues to smoke it. Reaching half way, he runs to the restroom.

10 mins later, he emerges out completely exhausted.

 **Pankaj:** kya hua sir..aap..aap bahut thake huye lag rahe hai?

 **Rajat (clutching his stomach in pain):** pata nahi yaar…pet me bahut dard hai..aur poora mooh jal raha hai..

Pankaj hands him a glass of water, he drinks it and gets up to to the restroom again. Pankaj informs Abhijit about Rajat's sickness.

 **Abhijit:** Rajattt…kya hua? tabiyat theekh nahi hai kya?

 **Rajat (pain):** haan sir….loose motions…aur mooh jal raha hai…

 **Abhijit (worried):** ohhh..main Tarika ko bolta hoon..

Tarika checks him. He now has fever too.

 **Tarika:** darrne ki baat nahi hai…tum bas yeh davaai khaa loo 2 din..tum theekh ho jaooge..aur haan yeh 2 din kuch baahar ka mat khaana…Abhijit…main kuch light saa banaake bhijwaa doongi…Rajat tumhe yeh khaana hoga…aur haan…no cigarettes…tumhe ulcers huye hai..

 **Rajat (doubt):** Ulcers..loose motions..kahin yeh sab uss Purvi ne toh nahi kiya naa?main usse nahi choddongaaa…he gets angry

 **Tarika:** tum over react kar rahe ho..tum kayi dino se baahar ka khaana khaa rahe ho, tumhare khaane peene ka koi timing nahi hai..kabhi na kabhi toh pet kharab hona hi tha..aaj ho gaya..I think tumhe ACP sir se chutti leni chahiye..tumhe aaram ki zaroorat hai..

Rajat goes to his house as advised by Tarika. He is in great pain and lies on the bed. His phone rings.

 **Rajat (pain):** Helooo.

 **Purvi (worried):** Rajatt…tum theekh toh ho naa?

 **Rajat (angry, pain):** Tum? Huhh…mera yeh haal karne ke baad..tum pooch rahi ho? Main kaisa hoon?

 **Purvi:** dekho…maine kuch nahi kiya..sach me..haan yeh baat sach hai main kuch soch hi rahi thi…magar mere kuch karne ke pehle..tumhari tabiyat bigad gayi..

 **Rajat (angry, pain):** I simply donot believe you…yeh ghatiya harkat tumhi ne ki hogi…bahut mazaa aa raha hai naa mujhe dard me dekhke..well tell you what…mujhe bhi bahut mazaa aa raha hai..yeh dard..yeh dard toh kuch bhi nahi hai..Meri Nisha ne isse kayi zyaada dard saha hai…you know what..you are right…main..main theekh hoon Purvi…bahut zyaada theekh hoon..I am fine!

He switches his phone off.

 **Purvi (worried):** tarikaaa..usne mera phone kaat diya..sach bataoo naa….uski haalat kya bahut kharab hai?

 **Tarika (worried):** Rajat bahut ziddi hai…who apni davaai nahi lega..apni tabiyat aur bigaadne ke liye who kuch bhi kar sakta hai..hum kar bhi kya sakte hai? 24 ghante thodi uspe nazar rakh sakte hai..woh apne ghar me kya kar raha hai yeh thodi pata kar sakte hai?

 **Rajat home**

Rajat gets up from his sleep. His whole body is aching and he has very high fever. He feels like vomiting and gets up slowly from the bed. With unsteady steps, he rushes to the bathroom. He vomits out with great force and checks the basin..it has some blood!

He looks at the red color and is happy. Even though his head is throbbing, he smiles and sits down.

 **Rajat (mind, happy):** kya..kya main marne waala hoon? Meri Nisha..Meri Nisha aayi hai mujhe lene…

 **Rajat (loud):** Nishaaaa…Nishaaaa…tum ho naa yahan..mujhe pata hai..

He can make out her faint outline. She hurries inside the bathroom and comes and holds him. Rajat can feel her touch.

 **Rajat (touching her arm):** Nishaaa…main…main tumhe chooo sakta hoon…sach me..

 **Nisha (voice):** Chalo yahan se Rajat..please…

Rajat cannot believe this. He hugs her tight. She doesn't hold him at first and he feels her pushing him.

 **Rajat (hugging tighter, crying):** Kyun Nisha…mujhe gale nahi lagaoogi? Kahan chali gayi thi mujhe chodke…main kitna akela pad gaya tha…ab tum aa gayi ho…hum hamesha saath rahenge..hai naa..kuch…kuch bolo naa..

 **Nisha (voice):** rajat..tum meri baat maanoge? Pehle baahar chalo…aaram se…

 **Rajat (agreeing):** Okay Nisha..tum…tum jaisa kahogi..main waisa karoonga…she holds his hand and slowly walks out giving him support.

Nisha makes him sit on the bed. She wipes the sweat off his forehead. All the while Rajat is grinning at her, his tears flow…

 **Nisha (voice):** Tum baitho…main soup laati hoon..phir tumhe davaai khaani hai..she leaves, he holds her hand in fear

 **Rajat:** kahan jaa rahi ho Nisha?..please..mujhe chodke mat jaoo..mere paas..mere paas raho..

 **Nisha (voice):** Main yahin hoon Rajat..bass abhi aayi..

Rajat is happy that Nisha is back. He waits patiently for her. She returns with a bowl of soup. Rajat drinks every spoon of soup that she feeds him continuously staring at her. She also gives him his medicines.

 **Rajat:** maine tumhari saari baaten maan li naa..ab toh le chalo mujhe tumhare saath..

 **Nisha (voice):** Tum so jaoo..hum log bahut jald chalenge…

 **Rajat (happy, lying down):** tum sach bol rahi ho naa? Theekh hai..main aankhen bandh karta hoon..he shuts his eyes, but opens them the next second.

 **Rajat (getting up):** nahi..agar maine aankhen bandh kit oh tum chali jaoogi…nahi..mujhe nahi sona hai..

 **Nisha (sitting closer, holding his hand):** main nahi jaane waali…yahin hoon tumhare paas…ab so jaoo..tumhe acha lagega..

 **Rajat (agreeing, shutting his eyes):** Okay Nisha…main..main tumhari har baat manoonga..tum bass mujhe apne saath le jaana…le jaana…

Rajat sleeps finally. After patting his forehead softly for some more minutes, Purvi removes her hand from his grip. She has tears in her eyes.

 **Purvi (tears, mind):** sorry Rajat…tumne mujhe Nisha samjha aur maine yeh galat fehmi door nahi ki..iss waqt tumhari sehat mere liye bahut zaroori hai…she sobs..

 **Purvi (thinking):** Kitni khudgarz hoon main…apne faayde ke liye…tumhe jeene pe majboor kar rahi hoon..magar main kya karoon Rajat…main jeena chahti hoon…aur mere **JEENE KI WAJAH TUM HO**..she wipes her tears..main..main tumhe marne nahi de sakti…she smiles..itni jaldi toh bilkul nahi..mere Kadve Karele…

She picks an extra pillow and sleeps on the sofa..

 **Purvi (looking at a peacefully sleeping Rajat):** Good night! Meri Jaan…she shuts her eyes and sleeps.

 **So Purvi enters his house now! aur kya kya drama hoga? Stay tuned for some more fun and emotions...**

 **Keep reading :) Keeep loving :) and do keep reviewing..it keeps me going strong! Thank you all**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next morning**

Rajat opens his eyes and hears a buzzing noise. He still has body ache and looks around. He can hear the same annoying noise. He swears loudly and opens his door.

He scans the corridor of his building, but cannot understand where the noise is coming from.

 **Chachi:** arre…beta..tum yahan subah subah? Kisse dhoondh rahe ho yahan wahan..

 **Rajat:** nahi chachi..pata nahi ek ejeeb se machine jaise awaaz aa rahi hai..toh wahi dekhne aaya..

 **WOINGGGGGGGGG…..** The noise comes again.

 **Rajat:** dekha…yehi yehi awaaz….

 **Chachi(smile):** yehhh…yeh toh mixie ki awaaj hai…tumhare hi ghar se aa rahi hai…

 **Rajat (shock):** Mere ghar se…Mixie? He is shocked as he is never used to such sounds coming from his house. He step inside his house – it looks different.

 **Rajat (checking house number):** Yeh mera hi ghar hai naa….sab naya naya saa kyun lag raha hai? Itnaa saaf…he again hears the mixer sound..this time he runs to his kitchen.

He is shocked to see a girl apparently cooking. She is humming a song and her head is wrapped in a towel.

 **Rajat (loudly):** Kaun ho tum? Mere ghar me kya kar rahi ho? Andar kaise aayi? Seedhi tarah bataoo…main CID se hoon..mere paas bandook bhi hai..

 **Purvi (turning):** Mujhe mat maarna…main toh waise hi marne waali hoon…she smiles..

 **Rajat (shock):** Tummm? Mere ghar me kya kar rahi ho? Aur yeh sar pe…he recognizes…yeh mera towel hai..isse mujhe de doooo…he rushes to pull it.

Her wet hairs fly open. Some drops fall on his face. He shields his face and looks at her. She has a dimpled smile.

 **Purvi:** aaj Tuesday hai naa…mera shampoo day hai…extra towel mere bag me tha..toh tumhara towel use kar liya…tum mera waala use kar lena…

 **Rajat:** Towel? Bag? Meri kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai…

 **Purvi (taking breakfast to the drawing room):** mere ghar ka lease khatam ho gaya..toh kal raat mere paas rehne ki jagah nahi thi…toh mujhe yaad aaya..tum akele rehte ho..isliye tumhari room partner banne aa gayi…

 **Rajat:** Kya? What nonsense…abhi ke abhi yahan se nikloooo…he pulls her by her hand till the door.

 **Purvi:** Rajatttt..meri baat toh sunoh..

He opens the door of his house and is about to push her out – his landlord comes in.

 **Landlord:** arre..yeh kya..Mr Rajat? aap bhabhiji ko dhakka kyun maar rahe hai?

 **Rajat (shock):** Bhabhiji? Yeh..yeh kya mazaak hai?

 **Purvi (sweet smile):** maine bata diya hai Sharmaji ko..hamare rishte ke baare me..

 **Rajat (angry):** mera aur tumhara koi rishta nahi hai..just get out from here..

 **Landlord:** arrre…itna gussa aapki sehat ke liye theekh nahi..kal hi toh gusse me aake aatmahatya karne ki koshish ki thi…agar bhabhiji ne sahi waqt pe dawaai nahi di hoti toh raam jaane kya ho jaata..acha hua aap apna saaman yahan le aa gayi…maine hi kal ghar kholke diya….aap toh bukhaar se kal so rahe the..aapke saath koi rahega toh aapke liye hi acha hai naa..aur phir yeh toh aapki hone waali patni hai..

 **Rajat (angrily, loudly):** meri hone waali patni? Yeh kiss ulooo ne aapse keh diya?

 **Landlord:** aapki Maa ne hi kaha..kal phone aaya tha unka..isliye toh maine bhabhiji ko rehne ki permission de di..warna mere rules toh pata hai naa..only family allowed…no girlfriend..

Rajat stands there not believing what he just heard. He goes inside his house and calls his mother.

 **RajatM:** Rajattt..tu kaisa hai?

 **Rajat (angry):** Yeh sab kya hai Maa? Tumne Sharmaji se kya kaha? main..main shaadi karne wala hoon? Who bhi uss paagal ladki ke saath..kyun Maaa?

 **RajatM (calm):** Tera bhala chahti hoon main Rajat..Maa hoon main teri..Purvi jo bhi kar rahi usse do logon ki zindagi sawar jaayegi..ek uski aur ek tumhari..she smiles..bass ek chota saa jhooth ho toh kaha hai Sharmaji se maine..agar usse mere bête ki zindagi bach sakti hai..toh aise aur hazaar jhooth bol sakti hoon main..

 **Rajat (angry):** I hate you Maa…I….he keeps the phone down

 **RajatM (looking at phone):** tumne yeh dil se nahi kaha Rajat..main jaanti hoon..isliye maine bura nahi maana..she smiles recollecting her conversation with Purvi. She had phoned Rajat mother to get her help to get inside Rajat's house.

 **RajatM (praying to god):** Hey maata raani…inn bacho ko lambi umar dena…Rajat aur Purvi ko…she smiles…mere bête aur 'hone waali' bahuu ko…

 **Purvi:** agar Maa se baaten khatam ho gayi ho..toh fresh ho jaoo..phir tumhe breakfast karna hai aur dawaai bhi leni hai..she touches his forehead…bukhaar toh nahi hai..she smiles..

 **Rajat (jerking her hand away):** don't touch me…yeh sab naatak nahi chalega tumhara..tumhara iraada kya hai aakhir?

 **Purvi (coming closer, winking):** Sach puchoo toh mere iraade bilkul bhi nek nahi hai..she whispers …Meri jaan…he frowns, she laughs slightly..kya karoon yaar… _tere andar meri jaan..mere andar teri jaan.._ she sings…

 **Rajat:** tumhe apne ghar me ek minute main bardasht nahi kar sakta..main bureau jaa raha hoon..

 **Purvi:** Bureau…aaj tum bureau nahi jaa sakte..aaj hum dono ko detail blood check up ke liye hospital jaana hai..maine appointment le liya hai..

 **Rajat (searching for cigarette):** Main kahin nahi jaa raha…

 **Purvi:** aise kaise nahi jaooge..tumhe mere saath aana hi hoga..tum kya dhoondh rahe ho?

 **Rajat (throwing her stuff):** yeh kya kabaad failaa rakha hai..yahan iss table pe meri cheezen thi…

 **Purvi (collecting her stuff):** Yeh kabaad nahi hai..mera zaroori samaan hai..aur tumhara samaan..drawer me rakha hai..tum dhoondh kya rahe ho?

 **Rajat (angry):** Meri cigarettes kahan hai?

 **Purvi:** who toh maine phekk di..chalo ab der ho rahi hai…jaldi se subah ki dawaai le looo…

Rajat gives up and goes to get ready. He is ready and reaches the door.

 **Purvi (taking her bag):** Rukooo..main aa rahi hoon..

Rajat ignores her and quickly goes down to his car. He is about to leave when Purvi forcibly enters her car.

 **Purvi (panting):** main aa rahi thi naa…2 min ruk nahi sakte the…saans phool rahi hai meri ab..she is panting…

Rajat ignores her and drives the car. She relaxes and sits back.

 **Purvi (smile):** Thanks Rajat..mujhe acha laga tum mere saath aa rahe ho..dekhna aaj ke tests ache jaayenge..shayad hume naye charts mile… blah blah..she goes on and on about her possible treatment and recovery, Rajat continues to drive in silence.

 **Purvi (realizing they are on different route):** Yeh kahan jaa rahe ho? Hospital ka turn toh peeche reh gaya..Rajattt…Rajatttt…main tumse pooch rahi hoon..

 **Rajat:** main hospital nahi jaa raha..tumhe jaana hai toh ab bhi der nahi huyi hai..agle signal pe utar jaana..auto kar lena..

 **Purvi (angry):** Whatttt? Tumhe aaj chalna hi hoga..hamare tests hai aaj..please rajat..she begs..

 **Rajat:** Tum mujhe force nahi kar sakti…zabardasti ghar me toh ghuss aayi ho..magar ab bhi meri marzi ke khilaaf tum kuch nahi kar sakti..he smiles sarcastically..waise..signal aa raha hai..he points ahead..gaadi side pe lagaa deta hoon..

Purvi realizes he will not come like this. She thinks hard. They are stuck in traffic awaiting the red light to turn green.

 **Purvi (mind):** Kuch kar Purvi…ghode ko paani ke paas toh le aayi ho..ab isse paani bhi tujhe hi pilaana padega…Kadva Karelaa kahinkaaa..hmmmgfff..

 **Rajat (mind):** tum laakh koshish karlo Purvi..magar main bhi ziddi hoon..kadvaa karela kabhi meetha nahi bolegaa…he is surprised mentally…yeh kya..main bhi apne aap ko kadvaa karela bulaa raha hoon..iss ladki ka asar ho raha hai mujhpe shayad..isse door rehna hi behtar hai…. He looks at Purvi..she is still thinking something..

 **Rajat (loudly):** tumhare jaane ka time aagaya…Purvi looks at him..maine kaha..utroo yahan…the cars behind him are honking.

Purvi has no other choice, she opens the car door and gets out, she clutches her heart and stands there feeling dizzy.

 **rajat (irritated):** darwaaza jaldi bandh karo…muje jaana hai..tumhe peeche se horn sunaayi nahi de raha kya?

Purvi screams aloud in pain and falls down on the road. The passerbys crowd her quickly. She calls out Rajat's name.

 **Purvi (hand outsretched):** Rajattttttttttttt…aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh…she moans crouching in pain.

 **Man:** arre bhaisaab..aapki Mrs..baahar giri hai..aap abhi tak gaadi me baithe hai..arre dekhiye naaa..

Rajat is confused and comes out of the car to her.

 **Purvi (holding his hand):** Mujhe abhi le chalooo…jaldiiiii…

 **Rajat (worried):** Kya hua tumhe? Abhi toh ekdum theekh thi…

 **Purvi (clutching heart):** bahut dard ho raha hai…aaaahhhhh…shayad yeh stroke hai…mujhe dil ki bimaari hai…she whispers….jaldiiii…main mar jaoongi Rajattttt…Dr Sabnis ko phone karoooo…aaahhhhhh…she falls unconscious.

 **Man:** arre bhaisaaab..kyun time waste kar rahe hai..Dr Sabnis ka hospital yahan peeche hi hai..jaldi kijiye…

Rajat with the help of 2-3 people carry Purvi to the hospital. The men leave and he waits for Dr Sabnis. Purvi is wheeled inside emergency, Rajat stands there confused, worried and scared. He feels terribly guilty. After Nisha's death, this is the first time he has encountered something similar. He doesn't realise but he is praying for Purvi's safety in his subconscious mind.

 **Rajat (seated, nervous, mind):** Hey bhagwaan..please..usse kuch nahi hona chahiye…yeh sab meri wajah se hua hai…oh goddd..please save her..he is tapping his feet nervously..

 **Wardboy:** aapka naam Mr Rajat hai kya? Dr saab andar bulaa rahe hai

 **Rajat (getting up):** mujhe? woh..Purvi kaisi hai?kaisi hai woh?

 **Wardboy:** woh toh nahi maloom..aap uss room me jaayiye..

Rajat thanks the wardboy and practically rushes inside the room. He pulls the door open and is in a shock!

Purvi is seated in front of Dr Sabnis. She looks all smily and happy. He cannot believe his eyes.

 **Rajat (croak voice):** Purviii..tum..

 **Dr Sabnis:** arre Mr Rajat…thank you..aap ekdum time pe aaye hai..aapke bhi tests le hi lete hai..maine just abhi Ms Purvi ke tests kar liye..come..sit..

Rajat walks in slowly watching Purvi all the while. She has a trimpantant look on her face. He realizes she was acting all along. Purvi smiles at him. He shuts his eyes and she sees a couple of tears drop.

He sits on the examination table and the doctor takes his blood pressure.

 **Dr Sabnis:** aapka BP toh kaafi high hai..yahan aane se pehle koi tension waali baat huyi thi kya? He looks at Purvi..

Purvi looks at Rajat and her smile fades slowly. She is surprised that Rajat has a look of pain and worry on his face.

 **Rajat (cold voice):** Kuch nahi doctor..traffic jam tha..toh..

 **Dr Sabnis:** yes yes I understand..main 5 min ke baad aapka reading leta hoon..tab tak pressure normal ho jaayega..he leaves the room

Rajat looks at her coldly and then looks at the wall of the room.

 **Purvi (guilty, small voice):** Rajat..I am sorry..woh main..

 **Rajat (not looking at her):** Tumhe sorry kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai…ab yahan aa hi gaya hoon..toh tests bhi karwaa leta hoon..

 **Purvi:** Rajattt..maine bas mazaak me..

 **Rajat (angry):** Mazaaaak? Tumhe yeh mazaaak lagta hai? Mujhpe kya beeti tumne socha bhi?

 **Purvi:** Rajattt..I am sorry..

 **Rajat (hands in front, asking to stop):** Just shut up Purvi..mujhse baat naa karo toh behtar hoga..

Purvi sits quietly on her seat. Rajat quietly completes his tests and leaves the hospital without waiting for Purvi.

 **Purvi (mind):** Oh god…yeh maine kya kar diya? Rajat sach me buraa maan gaya..kya..kya who meri fikar karta hai? magar kyun?

 **Rajat (mind):** Kyun? Kyun? Kyun aaj main itna darr gaya…who meri kya lagti hai..jo uski who haalat dekhi nahi gayi mujhse..kyun main uski jaan ki salaamti ki dua kar raha tha…he hits a railing in anger…kyun main bhool gaya ki uske zindaa rehne se main marr nahi sakta…he looks at the sky..main apni Nisha se nahi mil sakta jab tak yeh ladki meri zindagi me hai..he holds his hands on his head and screams…I hate you Purviiiiiiiiiiiii…I HATEEEE YOUUUUUUUUUUU…..

 **So Rajat does care for Purvi somewhere subconsciously. But Will this get converted to love?**

 **Next chapter - Rajat and Purvi have a massive fight...whats the reason...wait for it :)**

 **Thank you guys for your love :) Keep reading and do review..I am getting lots of likes...please do review also..good, bad and ugly!**


	12. Chapter 12

It's late at night. Purvi is waiting to say sorry to Rajat. He walks inside after midnight.

 **Purvi (small voice):** Rajat..I am..sorryy..

 **Rajat (not paying attention):** maine pehle hi kaha tha..mujhe tumhari maafi me koi dilchaspi nahi hai..

 **Purvi (blocking his way, tears):** Rajat please..I…I am really sorry..mujhe aise tumhe dhoke se wahan nahi le jaana chahiye tha…magar mere paas doosra koi raasta bhi nahi thaa..woh tests..woh tests bahut zaroori the mere liye…isliye mujhe jo samajh me aaya maine woh kiya.

 **Rajat (turning his face away):** dekho Purvi…mujhe bilkul pasand nahi hai koi mere life me zabardasti aaye, mere lifestyle ko change kare aur mere feelings ke saath khele..but…

She looks up. Rajat faces her..

 **Rajat:** But..ab hum dono issme phass gaye hai..isliye..behtar hoga ki yeh job hi karna hai..jaldi ho jaaye..aur tum..yahan se chali jaoo…phir tum apni life apne tarike se jeeyo..aur main apne tarike se..rat bahut ho chuki hai..so jaoo..good night..

Purvi cannot believe what she just heard. She is not sure, she heard it right. She runs to his room and opens the door. Rajat is changing his t-shirt.

 **Rajat (hastily):** yeh kya badtameezi hai?

 **Purvi (covering eyes):** Sorry..sorryyy..maine..maine kuch dekha nahi..she opens her one eye and glances at him. Rajat sees this and turns his body and wears his tshirt.

 **Rajat (angrily):** aainda mere room me bina permission ke mat aana…samjhi tum? Purvi nods her head.

 **Purvi:** woh..baahar jo tumne kaha..kya woh sach hai?

 **Rajat:** haan

 **Purvi (happy):** Iska matlab tumne mujhe maaf kiya?

 **Rajat:** haan

 **Purvi (jumping):** wow!...iska matlab tumhe main who saari dawaaiyan, exercise, khaana bina koi chalaaki ke khilaa sakti hoon?

 **Rajat (irritated):** Haaaaannnnn..

 **Purvi (excited):** ek ..ek last question…tum aage se jab bhi tests karne ho…bina meri overacting ke haan kahoge naa?...she looks at him eagerly..

 **Rajat:** ab likhke doon kya?

 **Purvi:** haaaan…

 **Rajat (taken aback):** what?

 **Purvi (slapping her head):** arre nahi…mera matlab..Thank you Rajat…she sobers down..tum nahi jaante tumhari iss haan ka kya matlab hai mere liye..It means..It means the world to me..

She looks at him with genuine concern. Rajat stares into her eyes. they appear so kind, full of love and hope.

 **Purvi:** Rajattt..Rajattt..she calls his name. he realizes he was staring into her eyes.

 **Rajat:** its okay…Good night..he shuts the door and rests against it.

 **Rajat (mind):** pata nahi kyun..kahin naa kahin main Purvi ki thodi fikar karne laga hoon..he sits on his bed..mujhe yeh sab jald se jald khatam karna hoga…mujhe Nisha ke paas jaana hai…magar usse pehle Purvi ko apni zindagi se nikaalna hai..aur yeh tabhi hoga jab usse mera woh sample mil jaaye..main jitni der usse ladoonga..utna zyaada who meri zindagi me rahegi…he nods his head as noooo..nahi…mujhe yeh sab jaldi niptaana hai…

 **Purvi on phone**

 **Purvi (happy):** Arre tarikaaa..tarikkaaaaa..kya boloon main..aaj toh chamatkaar ho gaya…apna kadvaa karela hai naa…pata hai usne abhi kya kahaa? She narrates the entire incident

 **Tarika:** oh my godddd..yeh toh bahut badi news hai Purviiii.. I am so happy…lekin yeh sab hua kaise?

 **Purvi (proud):** of course..meri kamaal ki acting ke wajah se…itni realistic death scene kii maine aaj..ki Rajat andar se hillll gaya ekdum..aankhon me aasoo aa gaye uske..

 **Tarika:** drama queen..chal tera yeh talent kaam toh aaya..

 **Purvi (softly):** haan Tarikaa…kaam toh ayaa…pata hai..aaj maine pehli baar Rajat ko meri sach me fikar karte huye dekha…who dil ka bahut acha hai Tarika..

 **Tarika (agreeing):** Haan Purvi..Rajat sach me bahut acha hai..magar who kahin jeena bhool gaya hai…

 **Purvi (firm belief):** ab main aa gayi hoon naa uski life me..dekhna dheere dheere ekdum badal ke rakh doongi...

 **Next day morning**

Rajat wakes up on time, finishes his exercise and comes back. He is surprised to see Purvi standing on a stool in front of him. She is trying to place something on the door.

 **Rajat:** yeh darwaaze pe kya kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi (trying to fix something):** arre..maine aaj ghar ki saaf safaai ki..toh bass yeh toran lagaa rahi hoon..she gets down and faces him smiling.

 **Purvi (smile):** aise kya dekh rahe ho? Darwaaze pe toran lagaana bahut shubh hota hai….good luck charm..she pats his arm. He looks at his arm and then her face.

 **Purvi (sorry):** oops..sorryy…

 **Rajat:** hatto…mujhe andar jaana hai..

 **Purvi (turns to pick up rangoli powders):** haan..haan..chale jaana..bass yeh rangoli sambhaalke…Ouchhh…she slips on the powder and falls on Rajat. He holds her by her waist. Purvi leans on to him and howls in pain.

 **Rajat (no emotions):** Kya hua?

 **Purvi (holding her feet):** lagta hai moch aa gayi…owwww….khade khade mera mooh kya dekh rahe ho..help me..she outstretches her hand.

Rajat sighs and holds her hand gently, not wanting to touch her. Purvi grabs his hand tight and walks slowly. They both step inside keeping their right foot first.

 **Chachi:** arre waah…tum dono ne ghar pravesh bhi kar liya….she smiles..

 **Purvi:** Ji haan chachiji…aaj Dussehra hai naa..toh socha isse acha din kya hoga..hai naa Rajat..she smiles sweetly.

 **Chachi:** bahut acha kiya beti..bhagwaan tum dono ki Jodi ko hamesha banaaye rakhe..she touches their cheeks and goes away after blessing them.

Rajat removes his hand, Purvi slips and falls.

 **Purvi:** owwwwwww…..mujhe neeche gira diyaaa…ab haath do uthne ke liye..

 **Rajat (irritated):** Stop this nonsense…yeh sab kya hai? Ghar pravesh? Nonsense..

 **Purvi:** shhhh…dheere bolo…unhe lagega aaj ke itne ache din pe hum dono ladd rahe hai..

 **Rajat:** Dekho tum yeh sab bandh karo..warnaaa..he steps closer angrily..Purvi steps back…

 **Purvi(hands on hips):** warna? Warna kyaaa? Main…main nahi darti tumse..

 **Rajat (shutting the door, coming closer):** achaaa…ab bhi nahi darti..he takes another step..they are very close..Purvi swallows and her legs hit the sofa, she falls down on the sofa.

 **Rajat (coming close):** maine darwaaza bandh kar diya hai..ab unhe kya lagega? He tries to scare her, so that she doesn't think of using the tactic of husband-wife with neighbours.

Purvi has a scared look on her face, Rajat is happy. He starts to step back. He suddenly finds Purvi's arms on his neck.

 **Purvi (winking):** acha kiya 'Meri Jaan'….unhe jo lagna hai lagne dooo…kya kehte ho?

Rajat jerks her hands away and starts to go back.

 **Rajat (stammer):** doooo…door raho..samjhi….main…main darta nahi hoon haan…jaoo maine maaf kiya tumhe..he quickly bolts his room from inside.

 **Purvi (laughing):** Ohhhh..mere kadve kareleeee….

Some days pass like this and they both get little friendly. One day he returns from bureau and finds his drawing room in complete mess. Purvi is sitting in between various colored chart papers, scissors, glue etc. she appears to be making some decorations.

 **Rajat (removing shoes):** yeh..sab kya hai?

 **Purvi:** kal woh Rinku ka bday hai..toh uski party plan kar rahi hoon..

 **Rajat:** kaun Rinku?

 **Purvi:** woh hamare building me jo bai hai naa..Kamla baai..unki ladki hai..7 saal ki…kal uska birthday hai…usne kabhi birthday party manaayi nahi hai..toh isliye party plan kar rahi hoon..bass usike decorations hai…main kal ek cake bhi banaane waali hoon..she looks very happy.

She yawns and takes some rest against the sofa. Her eyes close for a moment.

 **Rajat:** so jaoo Purvi..raat bahut ho gayi hai..

 **Purvi (getting up):** kya? Nahi..abhi 50 aur paper flowers banaane hai mujhe…tum jaoo..so jaoo..main bass aadhe ghante me khatam kar doongi yeh kaam..

Rajat changes his clothes and comes to the kitchen to get some water. He stops at his tracks. Purvi is asleep on the floor among the colored flowers. He drinks his water and comes to wake her up.

 **Rajat:** Purviiii…he calls out..she doesn't move, she breathes deeply and continues to sleep. Rajat realizes she is exhausted. He smiles at her. These days he doesn't seem to yell at her or get angry. Maybe he is getting used to her presence in his house now. She is cheerful, she works in a NGO. She cannot do any heavy duty work or travelling owing to her heart condition. Yet she eats all her medicines without any complaints, never flinches due to the daily dose of injections – all because she has a strong will to live.

Rajat now understands her a bit. They both are alike and different at the same time. They both have a strong will – Purvi wants to live, Rajat wants to die…

 **Purvi (murmur):** Rinku ki party…decorations, paper plates, samosa…she narrates the party list in sleep.

Rajat takes pity and lifts her to place her comfortably on the bed. He covers her with blanket. She smiles in her sleep.

 **Next day morning**

Purvi wakes up and finds herself on Rajat's bed. She is shocked!

 **Purvi (shock):** main…main yahan kaise?

 **DOINGGGGGGGG…** she hears the sound of mixie. She rushes to the kitchen. Rajat is busy making his daily dose of juice. He is in his track pants..which means he just came from his exercise.

 **Rajat :** Good morning…maine apni exercise kar li…main bass juice peene ke baad jaa raha hoon..

 **Purvi (scared):** Rajatt..main kal tumhare bed pe? Kya hua kal raat?

 **Rajat:** kal raat? He comes closer..kal raat wahi hua jo Simran ke saath hua thaa…wahi jo Raaj ne kiya tha…he places a hand on her cheek lightly.

 **Purvi (shock):** Simran? Raaj? Kaun..kaun hai yeh log? Aurr Raaj ne kya kiya Simran ke saath?

 **Rajat (surprise):** arre…itni filmy ho..baat baat pe filmo ke gaane gaati ho…itna bhi nahi samajhti? Purvi nods her head as No..koi baat nahi…bade bade desho me aisi choti choti baaten hoti rehti hai senoritaa…he imitates Shahrukh Khan..

 **Purvi (realizing):** Ohhhhhh…DDLJ….hahahaah…matlab kal raat aisa waisa kuch nahi hua…

 **Rajat (rare smile):** tum hamesha mujhe daraati ho…tang karti ho..socha aaj thoda tit for tat kar doon…tum darr gayi naa?

 **Purvi (sitting on counter):** main? Aur darr? Bilkul nahi..mujhe poora confidence hai tumpe..aur waise bhi…she strikes a pose..mujhe karate aati hai..

 **Rajat (confused):** Karate?

 **Purvi:** haan..karaate..toh kal agar tum kuch try bhi karte toh bhi kuch ho nahi paata…

 **Rajat:** mujhe kuch karna hi nahi thaa..

 **Purvi:** Tum kuch kar bhi nahi paate..

 **Rajat (irritated):** yeh kya bakwaas ho raha hai..I am serious..kal raat maine tumhe bass apne bed pe uthaa ke rakha..bass…isse zyaada kuch nahi huaa..

 **Purvi (slapping her head):** areee yaar..poora kabaadaa kar diya…tumhara dialogue thaa..tum mujhe uksaa rahi ho kya?

 **Rajat:** what? Dialogue

 **Purvi:** haan…Jab we met picture nahi dekhi kya?

 **Rajat:** ohhh..haan dekhi thi naa..Nisha ka favorite hero hai Shahid kapoor…the mention of Nisha sobers Rajat down. He takes his juice and goes out of the room silently. The whole house is silent.

 **Purvi:** Rajatt…I am sorry..anjaane me woh..jab we met..Shaahid kapoor…

 **Rajat:** Its okay Purvi..woh toh pata nahi main bhi kaise mood me aa gaya…main..main nahaa leta hoon..

Purvi nods her head. she prepares to go to the kitchen to make her breakfast.

 **Rajat (thinking):** Purviii..

 **Purvi:** haan..

 **Rajat (awkwardly):** ahh..Thank…Thank you..

 **Purvi:** kisliye?

 **Rajat:** bass aise hi..acha..acha laga tumse aise baat karke..

He leaves for the bureau, smiling and everyone in his building is surprised.

 **Chachi:** beti…yeh kaisa chamatkaar hai?…5 saal me pehli baar bitwaa ko haste dekha…she kisses her forehead..jug jug jiyooo…

 **Purvi (happy):** aapne..aapne meri lambi umar ki prarthna ki abhi? Thank you chachi…she hugs her.

 **Rajat in car**

He is driving in the traffic. Normally he has a serious look always on his face, he honks crazily. Today he feels light, refreshed. For a change he switches the radio on and drives happily, occasionally humming songs.

He reaches the bureau and walks up the stairs, wishing the surprised guard.

 **Rajat (cheerful):** Good morning everybody….

 **Everyone (shock):** Good morning..Rajatttt….

 **Pankaj:** chaliye sir..chai ho jaaye…they all leave to the cafeteria.

 **Pankaj:** 6 chai….he orders..

 **Rajat:** 7 chaai…meri waali me adrak zyaada..

Everyone looks at him open mouthed. In the last 5 years every morning when all would gather to have tea, Rajat would go to the balcony to smoke his cigarettes all alone.

 **Rajat (surprise):** Aise kya dekh rahe hai sab log mujhe?

 **Abhijit (shocked):** nahi..woh..aisi…aisi koi baat nahi..woh bass…tum aaj chaai ke baad cigarette peene waale ho kya?

 **Rajat (smile):** Main cigarette kam karni ki koshish kar raha hoon.. he smiles as he sips the tea.

 **Rajat house**

Purvi is having a bath and steps out of the shower to grab a towel. She sees Rajat's towel on the stand. She smiles and picks up his towel and uses it to wrap it around her. She looks into the mirror and is shocked!

The mirror shows Rajat wrapping his arms around her. She can feel his scent and warm body. She shivers at the thought. She smiles and quickly dresses up. She is blow drying her hairs, when she looks at her palm. The love line and life line..

 _Tarikaa..jiss ladke ke haath me yeh same lines hongi..wohi mera life partner hoga..uske pyaar ki wajah se main aur jee paaongi…_

She kisses her palm.

 _Mujhe naa ekdum fairytale waala prince jaisa koi chaahiye…tall, dark and handsome…muchoo waala.._

Rajat's face flashes in front of her. She falls on the bed and grabs a pillow.

 **Purvi (mind):** yeh kya ho raha hai mujhe? she blushes..kyun baar baar sharmaa rahi hoon main..she spots Rajat's picture on the desk. He is smiling in that.

 **Purvi (keeping the picture beside her):** hey mere kadve karele…..yeh kya kar diya tumne? Kahin iss strawberry ko apne rang me toh nahi rang liya? She sings… _Kya yehi pyaar hai? Haan yehi pyaar haiii…_ she hugs his picture to herself…

 _Haaaaan….yehi pyaar hai ! Hai naa…_

 **So Rajat and Purvi are falling in love.. but time is running out...will they be able to confess it...Will it be all good..what surprise do they have next in life? Too many questions..but please wait patiently as one by one they will get answered.**

 **oopsss...I had wriiten that there will be a jhagdaa in this chapter..sorry….but the jhagda is postponed a bit :) I hope you guys like this chapter also. please let me know your comments in my review :)**

 **keep reading :) keep loving :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Evening**

Everyone is packing up to leave. The night duty officers have also arrived.

 **Abhijit:** Freddy aaj tumhari night duty hai..toh woh jo reports aayi hai lab se..unhe dekhke jo important points hai usse likh ke rakhna…

 **Freddy:** Sir mujhe urgently 2 case ki report tayyar karni hai..main Rajat sir se help maang loon..woh toh waise bhi raat ko der tak kaam karte hi hai..

 **Abhijit (smile):** Karta hai nahi…tha…wahan dekho…he points towards Rajat's desk. He is clearing up his desk before leaving

 **Freddy (shocked):** sir ghar jaa rahe hai? He checks his watch…itni jaldi?

 **Abhijit (hitting him on shoulder):** jaldi nahi…he smiles…woh time pe jaa raha hai..acha lag raha hai..bureau ke baahar ki zindagi dheere dheere jeene ki koshish toh kar raha hai..

They all wave back to him as Rajat leaves the office for the day. He reaches his house when its still not dark. There are many people on the road outside, kids are playing. Everyone watches with surprise as he climbs up the steps energetically.

 **Neighbor:** iss nayi ladki ne toh jadoo kar diya hai..warna ye iss waqt ghar pe?

 **Chachi (sighing):** chalo…ab jeene toh laga hai..maine toh pehle hi kaha tha..koi ladki aayegi iske ghar me, iske jeevan me toh yeh apne aap sudhar jaayega..khamkha apne aap ko sazaa de raha tha…

Rajat reaches his hand to the doorbell but stops on hearing lots of laughter, music and screams of happiness from inside his house.

 **Rajat (thinking):** Yeh mere ghar se itni saari hassi ki awaaz? Aur yeh itni zor se gaana bajaana? He rings the bell a couple of times but no one opens the door. Maybe they couldn't hear the bell because of the loud music, he decides. He takes out his key and opens the door.

There are lots of kids running here and there and Purvi is blindfolded in the centre trying to catch them. The kids see Rajat suddenly and freeze in place. They all are scared of the usually reserved and strict looking 'CID uncle' as they call him.

 **Purvi (sensing the quiet):** arreee…sab chup kyun ho gaye? Achaaa..yeh nayi trick hai..koi baat nahi..abhi pakadti hoon…

She lunges ahead and senses someone quite near to her. She holds someone's hand and tries to pull.

 **Purvi (happy, still blindfolded):** Yeeeee….pakad liyaaa….she realizes the hand is not of a kid…yeh..she touches the hand and moves up the arm..yeh toh koi bacha nahi hai?

Her hands touches cheeks of Rajat, the kids gasp. They all looks with a frightened look on their faces.

 **Purvi:** kaun hai? Bolo toh?

 **Kid (scared voice):** Didiii..yeh toh..

Rajat takes his index finger on lips asking the kids to be quiet. He has started to enjoy this game now.

 **Purvi (trying to guess):** Hmmmm..Sharmaji? nahi…Sharmaji ke gaal itne smooth thodi hai…she laughs…unki toh daadi hai…

She moves her fingertips above his lips, Rajat stiffens. He had not expected her to do this. Purvi feels his warm lips on her fingertips and takes her hand back. She quickly opens her blindfold.

 **Purvi (shocked):** Rajattttt…tummm…yahan…she checks the time….ohhh…shayad meri ghadi rukk gayi hai..she checks the clock on the wall..arre..shayad woh deewar ki ghadi bhi ruk gayi hai…she checks her mobile for time and is shocked!

 **Rajat:** kya kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi (shocked):** nahi matlab….kya..saari ghadiyaan kharab ho gayi…waqt rukk gaya kya Rajat?

 **Rajat:** Kya?

 **Purvi (arguing):** aur nahi toh kya? Tum hamesha choro ki tarah raat ke andhere me hi aate ho…aaj pehli baar maine tumhe din ke ujaale me dekha hai…toh bass check kar rahi hoon…jab main inn bacho ke saath khel rahi thi tab kahin poori duniya shaam ke 6 baje ruk toh nahi gayi…she asks earnestly.

 **Rajat:** duniya rukk nahi gayi..woh…aaj kuch khaas kaam nahi tha toh main aise hi jaldi aa gaya..he looks around..his house is decorated with balloons, the colorful flowers that Purvi had made yesterday. The kids are all wearing party caps…he looks at Purvi….yeh sab kya hai?

 **Purvi (scared):** woh…maine bataya tha naa kal raat ko…Rinku ki party..toh yeh wahi hai…

 **Rajat:** yeh party iss ghar me hone waali thi? mujhe yeh toh bataya nahi tumne..

 **Purvi (scared):** Tum..tumne poocha kab mujhse…waise bhi tum toh hamesha late aate ho..isliye maine yeh party rakhi…tumhare aane ke pehle yeh sab saaf ho jaata..aur..she says in a small voice…aur tumhe kuch pata nahi chalta…she looks at him with puppy eyes…I am sorry..he stares back at her..there is no smile on his face..

 **Purvi (turning to the kids):** Bachooo….bye haan…party over…she begins to herd the kids out to the door.

 **Rajat:** ek min…inn sab me Rinku kaun hai?

A small 7 year old girl wearing a golden cap walks ahead. She has a scared look in her eyes.

Rajat bends down to sit to her level.

 **Rajat:** aaj aapka birthday hai?

 **Rinku (scared):** Sorry uncle…

 **Rajat (small smile):** sorry kyun bol rahi ho…he gives his hand…happy birthday beta..he shakes her hand gently. The girl smiles and says Thank you..

 **Rajat:** tumhara birthday cake kahan hai? Mujhe khilaaogi nahi?

 **Purvi:** cake kaata nahi hai abhi tak..woh Kamla bai aati hogi apne kaam se abhi..

 **Kamla:** main aa gayi didi….she stops as she sees Rajat…ohhhh…bhaiyya..aap bhi hain…she looks at Purvi…main jaati hoon didi…ehhh bacha party chaloo..sorry haan Bhaiyaa..

 **Rajat:** are Kamla didi…pehle party toh ho jaane do..aayiye cake cut toh lar lijiye…main toh waise bhi baahar jaa raha tha..aap log please enjoy kijiye..he starts to walk out.

 **Purvi (rushes to him, holds his hand):** Rajattt..ruk jaoo naa..please….Rajat looks down ..she has held his hand…Purvi realizes that and leaves his hand. She mutters a small sorry and turns to go back, disappointed.

 **THAPPPPPP…** she gets startled by the noise and is surprised by the confetti that falls on her. She turns. Rajat has just burst a confetti filled balloon on her..

 **Rajat (smile)** : dekh kya rahi ho…jaldi se cake laooo..party baaki hai..he joins the gang of kids who scream in joy.

Rajat partakes in the party. He is not jumping with joy but atleast he is smiling gently. The kids enjoy the party and take leave.

Purvi shuts the door and looks at the mess created. She sighs and picks a broom to clean.

 **Rajat:** yeh kya kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi (tired):** saaf safaai…

 **Rajat:** tum baitho..main kar deta hoon..tum waise hi bahut thakk gayi ho…aaram kar lo..itni bhaag daud achi nahi hai tumhare health ke liye..

 **Purvi:** nahi Rajat..tum aaj ghar jaldi aaye ho..tumhe toh poora din kaam hota hai bureau ka..main kar deti hoon..

Rajat pulls the broom from her. She looks at him shocked.

 **Rajat (soft voice):** meri baat maanoo Purvi..tum please aaram karo..let jaoo..

After some time, the cleaning is completed. Rajat looks at the clock. Its time for dinner and medicines. He goes to wake Purvi.

 **Rajat:** purviiii…Purviiiii…chalo dinner kar lo..tumhe davaai bhi leni hai naa. He sees she is sleeping with a sweet smile, she is clutching a diary.

Rajat pulls the diary slowly and is about to place it on the desk, Purvi wakes up.

 **Purvi (jerk):** Meri diary? Tumne padhi toh nahi? She pulls the diary from the desk and keeps it tightly in her hand.

 **Rajat:** nahi..maine padhi nahi…magar it looks interesting..

 **Purvi (hiding it behind her back):** Ladkiyon ki diary padhni nahi chahiye Mr…its bad manners…

 **Rajat:** kyun? Aisa kya likhaa hota hai?

 **Purvi (getting red in face):** Kuch…kuch nahi…personal stuff….actually kuch khaas nahi..she behaves casually…you know…likes, dislikes…roz kya hua…kya kapde kharide…kaunsa ladka 'hot' hai…wagerah wagerah…

 **Rajat (amused):** kaunsa ladka 'Hot' hai?..yeh tum apni diary me likhte ho? Toh iska matlab..tumhe koi pasand hai? Koi hai jo tumhe 'Hottt' lagta hai?

 **Purvi (trying to change topic):** nahi…aisi..aisi koi baat nahi..aajkal aise ladke kahan hai…she blushes and cannot meet his eyes..

 **Rajat (crossing his arms):** hmmm…for your information…main ek CID officer hoon…sach kya hai aur jhooth kya hai…main aankhon me padh leta hoon..isliye mujhse jhooth bolne ki koshish mat karna..

 **Purvi (looking into his eyes):** achaaa…toh phir _Bataa mere chehre pe kya kya likha hai….tinngg tingg tinggg tingg tiding tinggg…_ she dances like Shilpa Shetty!...he slaps his forehead.. She laughs…

 **Rajat:** Tum paagal ho…chalo dinner ka time ho gaya hai..

 **Purvi (smile):** abhi aayi..tum chalooo..

 **Purvi (mind):** kya tumhe sach me nahi samajh me aaya..meri aankhon me kya likha hai Rajat…main..main tumse pyaar karne lagi hoon…I love you Rajat..

 **After dinner**

Purvi carries a bowl of dessert to him. Rajat is talking to someone on phone.

 **Rajat:** that's great news sir…kab tak dates pata chalenge?...okay…okay…I hope yeh sab jaldi ho jaaye…aisa mission hamare poore career me nahi milega dobaara sir…

 **Purvi:** bahut khush lag rahe ho Rajat..she forwards the bowl to him.

 **Rajat:** arre..tum…yeh kya? Dessert? Lekin yeh toh avoid karna hai naa..

 **Purvi (smile):** ek din khaa sakte ho..maine tumhare liye khaas banaayi hai..Strawberry crème roule..tumhe pasand aayi thi naa..

 **Rajat (eating):** Hmmm…Thank you…

 **Purvi:** tumne bataya nahi..aaj bahut ache mood me hooo..

 **Rajat:** abhi abhi Daya sir se baat kar raha tha…hamara ek mission bahut jald activate hone waala hai..he stops eating..pata hai..pichle 5 saal se main iss din ka intezaar kar raha hoon…

 **Purvi:** aisi kya baat hai…iss mission me?

 **Rajat:** sorry…tumhe details nahi bata sakta..confidential hai..but haan…yeh mere career ka, mere life ka sabse challenging aur khatarnaak mission hai..

 **Purvi (scared):** Khatarnaak? Matlab?...tumhari..jaan..

 **Rajat (continue eating):** Main CID officer hoon..jaan ka khatra toh hamesha hi rehta hai..aur sach poocho toh main chahta bhi hoon..mujhe acha lagta hai khatron se khelna..

Purvi gets stunned to hear this. Rajat is going to go on a mission in which he can lose his life.

 **Purvi (scared, thinking):** Rajat aise kaise mission pe jaa sakta hai…agar usse kuch ho gaya toh? She begis to sweat, she is gasping a bit….mujhe Rajat ko rokna hoga…nahi….she cannot imagine him gone forever…

 **Rajat (snapping fingers):** Purviii…Purviii..kya hua? itna paseena kyun hai maathe pe? He points to her forehead…

 **Purvi (touching her forehead):** haan…pata nahi..pata nahi…

 **Rajat (checking watch):** I think tumhe so jaana chahiye..you need 8 hours of sleep..

Rajat is packing to leave for the mission. Purvi comes and tries to stop him from going.

 **Purvi (scared, crying):** Rajattt..please mat jaoo…mat jaoo iss mission pe..

 **Rajat:** tum paagal ho gayi ho kya? Maine 5 saal se iss din ka intezaar kiya hai..main jaaongaa..

 **Purvi (holding his hands):** Tumhari jaan ko khatra hai Rajat..kahin kuch ho gaya toh..

 **Rajat (smile):** Meri poori koshish yahi rahegi..ki mujhe kuch ho jaaye..mujhe Nisha se milna jo hai..

 **Purvi (shock):** Kyaaaa? Rajattt..mera kya hoga? Main…main jeena chahti hoon…tumhare saath..main…main tumse pyaar karti hoon Rajat..she hugs him tight..

 **Rajat (jerking her away):** paagal mat bano Purvi…tum hosh me toh ho…maine aaj tak sirf Nisha se pyaar kiya hai..Nisha mera junoon hai..aur mujhe ab usse milne se koi rok nahi saktaa…koi bhi nahi…

Rajat picks his bag and leaves the house. Purvi is running behind him, crying his name….

 **Purvi (real life, screaming in sleep):** Mujhe chodd ke mat jaooooo…Pleaseeeeee….mat jaoooo…..her hands touch a glass, which falls down and breaks.

Rajat gets up hearing that noise and comes rushing to Purvi's room. He switches the lights on and tries to wake her up. He gets worried to see Purvi in that state.

 **Rajat (holding her):** Purviiii…he slaps her cheeks…Purviii uthoooo….

 **Purvi (eyes closed):** Mujhe chodd ke mat jaoooo..pleaseeee..

 **Rajat (loudly):** Purviiiiiiiii…aankhen kholo….tum sapna dekh rahi ho…She opens her eyes and sees Rajat in front of her. She gets scared thinking it's still real.

 **Purvi (crying, scared):** Mat jaooo ….please…mujhe chodd ke mat jaooo..

 **Rajat (giving water):** Yeh paani pii loooo…Purvi relax…relaxxxx..tum koi sapna dekh rahi thi…aas paas dekho…tum ghar me ho…

She drinks the water and looks around. She realizes she was probably dreaming. She wipes her tears and relaxes.

 **Rajat:** feeling better?

 **Purvi (nods her head):** haan…shayad..shayad sapna dekha maine..

 **Rajat:** waise mujhe poochna toh nahi chahiye..magar kahin yeh wahi 'Hott' ladka toh nahi..jo tumhe chodd ke jaa raha tha? Purvi looks at him. She wants to say yes, but she chooses to remain silent.

 **Rajat (awkward):** Sorry..woh maine bass aise hi pooch liya..Good night…

He reaches the light switch.

 **Purvi:** Rajat…agar koi tumse bahut pyaar karta ho..toh kya usse aasaani se chodke jaa sakte hai?

Rajat clears his throat.

 **Rajat:** Mujhe yeh toh nahi pata kisiko choddnaa aasaan hai yaa mushkil..magar itna zaroor jaanta hoon..kabhi kabhi kismat hume dhoka de jaati hai…humse hamaari sabse pyaari cheez cheen leti hai….aur woh bahut muskhil hai..good night Purvi..

He switches the light off and shuts the door.

 **Purvi (mind):** Nahi..main aisa nahi hone de sakti…mujhe tumhari bahut zaroorat hai Rajat..pehle mujhe sirf tumhara ek hissa chahiye tha..jeene ke liye…lekin ab main tumhare binaa nahi jee sakti..nahi jee sakti…mujhe kuch karna hoga….karna hogaa…

 **Rajat (mind):** 5 saal….5 saal se iss din ka intezzar kiya hai…magar…ab kyun ek hichkichaahat hai? He runs his hands through his hairs…he goes to the balcony and takes out a cigarette..he lights and brings to his lips…

 **Rajat:** mere hothon pe ab ek meetha swaad hai..he remembers he ate that dessert..he looks at the cigarette and throws it away…ab yeh kadvaa swaad kyun pasand nahi aa raha mujhe?

Purvi and Rajat both spend a sleepless night! What awaits them in the future?

 **What will Purvi do to stop Rajat? Will this create problems?**

 **Keep reading :) Keep reviewing :)**

 **Love you all :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bureau, 2-3 days later**

 **Daya:** Rajatt…woh mission ki saari details ready hai naa..20 min me briefing hai..

 **Rajat (feeling sick):** haan sir…bas yeh lijiye..he starts coughing badly

 **Daya:** tumhari tabiyat toh theekh hai naa…itna khaas rahe ho

 **Rajat:** kuch nahi ..I am fine sir…bas thoda sar dard hai..main bass 5 min thoda aaram kar leta hoon

Rajat shuts his eyes, his head throbs horribly. He goes to the meeting room.

 **Daya:** haan toh sir…jaisa iss slide me explain kiya hai hum log iss point B se uss terrorist group pe nazar rakhenge..baaki communication details Rajat batayega…Rajattt…they all turn to Rajat..he is sleeping!

 **DCP (angry):** Rajatttt…itne important mission ki briefing ho rahi hai..aur tum so rahe ho?

 **Rajat (rubbing his eyes):** I..I am sorry sir..pata nahi..zara aankh lag gayi…he looks droopy eyed.

 **DCP (angry):** Yehhh…yeh jaayega aise mission pe? Dayaa…isse le jaoo yahan se..Daya takes Rajat out of the room, surprisingly Rajat doesn't resist him

 **Abhijit (worried):** Isse hua kya hai? Yeh isne pehle toh aisa kabhi nahi kiya hai..

 **Daya (worried):** pata nahi boss..but khabar achi nahi hai..DCP Chitrole bahut gusse me hai…aur sach poocho toh main bhi thoda naraaz hoon..

 **Abhijit:** kya?

 **Daya:** aur nahi toh kya karoon Abhijit..itni mushkil se DCP iss misson ke liye manaa hai..kahin iki wajah se poora mission hi cancel naa ho..

 **Abhijit:** nahi…aisa nahi hoga Daya..main isse ghar le jaata hoon..shayad thoda so lega toh kal tak theekh hoga..

 **Rajat house**

Purvi opens the door. Abhijit and Pankaj carry a sleeping Rajat inside to his room.

 **Abhijit:** tum isse sambhaal logi naa?

 **Purvi:** Haan..aap chinta mat kijiye jijuu…Rajat theekh ho jaayega..

 **Abhijit:** Chinta toh hai hum sabko…isse uss bahut important mission pe jo jaana hai..jaldi theekh ho jaaye toh acha hoga..

 **Purvi (head down):** Okay Jijuu..Thank you..

Abhijit and Pankaj leave his house. Purvi shuts the door and comes next to a sleeping Rajat. She watches him breathe deeply. She smiles and with hesitation fondles his hairs. when he doesn't move, she bends and places a kiss on his forehead.

 **Purvi (tears):** I…I am sorry Rajat..main jo bhi kar rahi hoon..hum dono ke liye kar rahi hoon..she takes his hand in hers. She traces his love line on his hand.

 **Purvi (mind):** tumhari life line bhi meri tarah choti hai..she kisses his hand and places it on her cheek..magar tumhari love line ekdum strong hai..main tumhe itna pyaar doongi Rajat…tum phir se jeene lagoge..sach…I promise..lekin uske liye mujhe jeena hoga…aur mujhe jeene ke liye tumhari zaroorat hai…tum mere bhagwaan ho….she smiles through her tears…

 _Tuuuu meri zindagi hai..tuuuuu meri bandagi hai..…_ she sings tearfully.

 **Next day morning**

Rajat wakes up, his head feels heavy as if he was drugged. He gets up and feels the room swaying. He looks around and is shocked to see Purvi sleep half seated next to him. He sees that her cheeks have tear marks and his hand is tightly held by her. He tries to free his hand, but her grip is strong.

 **Rajat:** Purviii…Purviiii..uthooo…his head aches..he groans…

 **Purvi (jerk):** Rajattt..tum uth gaye? Kya hua?

 **Rajat (clutching head):** Bahut sar dard kar raha hai…ajeeb sa lag raha hai..jaise..jaise koi nasha kiya ho…pata nahi…

 **Purvi (feeling guilty):** main…main tumhara sar dabaa deti hoon. She sits next to him and presses his head. he feels better and looks at her. He can see a strange emotion in her eyes…she is very concerned for him.

 **Purvi (catching his gaze on her):** aise kya dekh rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** tum..tum ro rahi thi?

 **Purvi (wiping tear marks):** Nahi toh…main kyun rone lagi..

 **Rajat:** kya tumhe kabhi rone ka dil nahi karta? Maine tumhe kabhi rote huye nahi dekha..i mean…jiss situation me tum ho..ussme toh log apne aap toot jaaate hai..magar tumm..tum toh abhi bhi filmy gaane gaa rahi ho, hass rahi ho..muskura rahi ho…kaise kar leti ho yeh sab?

 **Purvi (smile):** pata nahi…shayad mere andar jeene ki ichaa itni zyaada hai..baaki saare emotions haar jaate hai..

 **Rajat:** toh kya tum apni jaan ke liye kuch bhi karogi?

Purvi stops pressing his head. she realizes what she is doing is very selfish. For her own life, she has put Rajat's career in jeopardy, she will be crushing his ambitions.

 **Purvi (changing topic):** Main tumhare liye garam garm chaai banaati hoon…sar dard bhaag jaayega..she gets up and runs to the kitchen before he can see fresh tears in her eyes.

Later, Rajat manages to get ready and reaches the bureau. For the first time in his career he is walking inside almost an hour late. He checks the time and rushes inside, the bureau is practically empty.

 **Rajat (thinking):** kahan gaye honge sab log? Cafeteria me dekhta hoon.. he lets out a yawn and stretches his body.

 **Voice:** arre Rajat babuuuuu….aaj kal bahut susti chaayi huyi hai..kaam pe bhi late aate ho? Hmm

Rajat's blood boils at this voice and tone. It belongs to his rival – Inspector Suraj from another department.

 **Rajat (roughly):** Tum yahan?

 **Suraj (going through file):** Ab kya karen…jab CID bureau ke officers ko apne kaam se zyaada personal life sawaarne me dilchaspi ho, toh hum jaise asli officers ko yaad kar hi lete hai..

 **Rajat (angry):** what do you mean?

 **Suraj (standing straight, looking into his eyes):** matlab yeh ki 3 din baad..Durgapur mission execute karne ke orders aaye hai..toh mujhe uss mission ki saari details aur file work chahiye..right now

 **Rajat (not understanding):** orders aaye hai toh isse tumhara kya lena dena hai? Iss mission ke liye team select ho chuki hai aur training bhi complete hai..aur jahan tak mujhe pata hai..uss list me tumhara naam hai hi nahi..Inspector Suraj….so just leave…kyunki yeh ek confidential mission hai..aur uske details main aise hi kisike saath share nahi kar sakta..

Rajat turns to go away.

 **Suraj (smile):** maine kya kaha tha thodi der pehle…ki 'kuch' officers apne duty se zyaada apni 'personal life' me itna ghum ho gaye hai ki unhe iss baat ki bhi khabar nahi ki…mission ke officers ki list badal gayi hai..

 **Rajat (turns):** What?

 **Suraj (hands in pocket):** Ji haan…he walks closer to him..ab iss mission ki list me 3 officers ka naam hai – Sr Inspector Daya, Inspector Nikhil aur….Inspector Suraj…toh isliye…file please..he stretches his hand forward.

Rajat cannot believe what he just heard. He had been preparing for this very challenging and life threatening mission all these months. He had undergone rigorous training, spent hours collecting information and was a core member in planning the whole operation. And now just days ahead of the execution, he is no longer a part of the mission itself!

He walks with fast strides and opens the door to ACP's office roughly.

 **ACP (surprised):** Rajat? tum? 10 min baad aana..meri important meeting chal rahi hai..he continues to pay attention to DCP who is sitting in front.

 **Rajat (angry):** sir kya yeh sach hai ki mera naam Durgapur mission me nahi hai? He demands an answer.

 **ACP (sensing he is angry):** Rajat..relax…maine kaha naa main tumse baat karta hoon..iss waqt please jaoo..

 **Rajat:** Kyun sir? Maine iss mission ke liye din raat ek karke mehnat ki hai..ghanto ghanto information track ki hai..3 naye weapons ki training li hai aur aap aaj achanak se keh rahe hai..main iss mission ka hissa nahi hoon..

 **ACP:** Rajat..dekho meri baat

 **Rajat (angry, yelling):** Nahi sir..main aapki koi baat nahi sunoonga…mujhe iss mission me jaana hai basss…

 **DCP (getting up, angry):** yeh kya tarika hai tumhare senior ke saamne baat karne kaa..

 **Rajat (controlling):** Main aapse baat nahi kar raha hoon..main ACP sir se jawaab maang raha hoon..

 **DCP (smirk):** hmmff..tum Pradyuman se kya jawaab maang rahe ho..direct mujhse baat karo naa..mission ki permission maine dilwaayi hai..toh team bhi maine select ki hai..

 **Rajat (coming closer):** toh phir aap hi bataaiye aapne apna faisla kyun badla?

 **DCP:** mujhe apna faisla badalna pada…iss letter ke wajah se..iss medical certificate ki wajah se..

 **Rajat:** Medical certificate?

 **DCP:** haan…yeh certificate jo tumne submit kiya…jisme likha hai tum physically fit nahi ho..tumhe iss waqt apna khoon bachaake rakhna hai..isliye tumhe agle 3-4 mahine tak koi bhi khatarnaak mission pe bhejaa naa jaaye…yeh dekho..he bangs a paper on the table.

Rajat reads the certificate. Its issued by Dr Sabnis. He reads the typed letter.

 **Rajat (angry):** Sir..yeh maine nahi bhejaa hai..I am perfectly allright..

 **DCP:** waah re waaaah…he says in his singsong voice…ab keh rahe ho tumne nahi bhejaa hai haan…yeh letter mujhe tumhare official email id se mila hai..ab bolo ki yeh bhi kisi aur ne bhejaa hai…

 **Rajat (confused):** mere mail id se? sir yeh shayad…

 **DCP:** ab tum yeh bhi kahoge..yeh signature bhi tumhari nahi hai..fraud hai..dekho..dekhlooooo..aur bolo..hmmmfff..he snorts..

Rajat is shocked to see an exact duplicate of his signature. Its very hard for him to not believe its his own.

 **Rajat:** Sirrr…yeh maine nahi kiya hai…sir main aisa kyun karoonga? Sir please…mujhe iss mission pe jaana hai..

 **DCP:** ab yeh toh tum jaano…jo bhi hai..ab yeh sab official records me chala gaya hai..aur agar tum keh rahe ho yeh sab tumne nahi kiya hai…toh jaoo..saboot leke aaooo..aur phir hum tumhe agle mission ke liye consider karenge…tab tak ke liye…DCP pats his shoulder..apna khoon bachaake rakhna…desh ki sevaa me khoon koi aur officer bahaa lega…chalta hoon Pradyuman…

Rajat comes back to his desk and is burning with anger. His mind has numerous questions running inside. Who could have done this? How was this possible.

 **Suraj (hands on his desk):** Toh…confirmation mil gaya…ab toh file aur details de doo..

Rajat controls his anger and bangs the file and details on the table. He takes his cigarette packet out.

 **Suraj:** sunaa hai..yeh aadat bhi chodne ki koshish kar rahe ho?..achaa hai…yaar, bahut changes ho rahe hai teri life me.. roz exercise karte ho, time pe khaate ho, healthy khaate ho aur yeh cigarette bhi chodne waale ho? Baat kya hai Mr Rajat? Rajat doesn't reply…Suraj continues to irritate him

 **Suraj (holding him by shoulder):** aare haan…tumhe aaj ki taaza khabar toh dena hi bhool gaya…he looks here and there and whispers..maine suna hai tum ab kisi ladki ke saath rehte ho? Rajat looks at him sharply….kaisi hai woh? Hot hai kya? Rajat controls the rage building inside him..Suraj smirks..aajkal office late aane ka reason bhi wahi hai kya? Shaam ko jaldi jaate ho, subah der se aate ho…bhai aish kar rahe ho….life ho toh aisiii...Rajat has balled his hand into a fist…

 **Suraj (mocking tone):** Kya yaar..tumhari poori image hi badal ke rakh di….kahan tum angry young man plus devdas the..Nisha ke jaane keg ham me doobe huye the…Rajat looks at him..iss ladki ke aate hi..romantic hero ban gaye…bhool gaye Nisha ko?

Rajat staggers behind. His eyes fill with hot tears, his head now pounds miserably. His hands knock down a desk calendar. His eyes fall on the date in front – he is shocked ! Today is Nisha's death anniversary…he clutches his hairs in despair..How could he have forgotten today's date? He had lost Nisha forever..he sits down and gives out a loud cry !

 _Nishaaaaaaaaaaaa…_

 **Rajat realises his life has changed...Purvi is successful in halting his mission...What will happen if he comes to know the truth? Keep reading and keep loving :)**

 **I may have the next update only by Monday as my weekends are a bit busy this time...happy weekend to all :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Purvi is feeling very restless. She is sure that the medical certificate must surely have come to Rajat's notice.

 **Purvi (worried):** hey bhagwaan…Rajat kahin zyaada gusse me na aa jaaye…nahi nahi…who bahut badal gaya apna dost manne laga hai…she prays quickly. Aane do aaj Rajat ko…pyaar se samjhaaoongi…ho sake toh apni dil ke baat bhi bataa doongi..shayad yeh sab sunke uska dil pighal jaaye..haan..haan yehi theekh hoga..

 **Evening**

Purvi is waiting for Rajat to come home. She looks outside with worry. Dark clouds have gathered and it looks like a big storm is about to come.

 **Purvi (to Tarika):** Tarikaaa…Rajat bureau se nikal gaya kya?

 **Tarika:** Purvii..Rajat toh dopahar se nikla hua hai..pata nahi..kisike bhi phone ka jawaab nahi de raha hai..teri kuch baat huyi usse?

 **Purvi (slightly worried):** Nahi toh…main try karke dekhti hoon..

Purvi calls his mobile a couple of times. Its now switched off.

 **Purvi (thinking):** Switched off? Rajat toh apna phone kabhi bhi switched off nahi rakhta…kahan gaya hoga yeh? There is a loud rumble of thunder and its started to rain now.

Her phone rings suddenly. She picks it up thinking its Rajat's.

 **Purvi (worried, loud):** Rajaatttt…kahan ho tum? Please ghar aa jaoo..mujhe kuch zaroori baat bolni hai..

 **Pankaj (scared voice, whisper):** Main Pankaj bol raha hoon..

 **Purvi:** Pankajj…tum? Kya baat hai? Kahin Rajat ko pata toh nahi chala naa?

 **Pankaj (scared):** Nahi…abhi tak toh nahi…mujjhe bahut darr lag raha hai…Sir ko agar pata chala maine sir ki email id hack ki thi…sir mujhe kacha chabaa jaayenge..

 **Purvi:** tum ghabraoo mat Pankaj…agar Rajat ko pata chala..toh main hoon naa..main keh doongi tumne mere kehne pe woh certificate email karvaayi…aur Rajat ke nakli signatures bhi maine kiye..sab bataa doongi main usse..tum ghabraoo mat..

 **Rajat (from behind, cold voice):** Kyun kiya aisa tumne?

Purvi gets startled at his voice. She cuts the phone and turns to face him. His eyes blaze intensely towards her. His hands are curled into a fist very tight. He is breathing heavily in anger.

 **Purvi (scared):** Raja…tttt..main..

 **CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….** Rajat has pushed a table on the floor.

Purvi jumps at the noise and is stunned to see a table broken into pieces. Rajat is looking at the mess on the floor. He is still breathing in anger. He walks over the broken mess and holds Purvi's arm tightly.

 **Rajat (screaming):** Maine poochaaa…kyun kiya tumne aisaaaa?

 **Purvi (scared, tears):** Rajat main..meri baat…

 **Rajat (pushing her on the wall):** Dhokaaa diya tumne sirff dhokaaa….aaj tak tumne job hi kiya sab dhokee me kiya…..mujhe exercise karwaana, mujhe dawaai khilaana, kabh hospital le jaana..aur aaj…mere career ko dhoke se barbaad kiya tumne..Kyunnnnnn? he yells on his face

 **Purvi (crying):** Main yeh hum dono ke liye…

 **Rajat (pointing a finger):** Hum dono ke liye tumne kuch nahi kiya hai….tumne job hi kiya hai…apne liye kiya hai…kitni matlabi ho tum..Selfish ho tummm…

He picks up a glass and throws it loudly on the ground. It bounces and hits him on his forhead. His forehead bleeds.

 **Purvi (rushing to treat his bleeding):** Rajattt..tumne chot lag gayi hai..laoo dikhaaoo mujhe..

 **Rajat (pushing her):** don't touch me…samjhi….don't touch me…chot lagi hai sirf..marr nahi gaya hoon…actually….mujhe aur chot lagni chahiye….kam se kam chain se marr toh sakta hoon

He takes another glass to break. Purvi fights with him to pull it out of his hand. She manages to take it out, but now her hand bleeds. She is shocked to see the blood pouring fast. She rushes to bandage the flow of blood. She cannot afford to bleed in her condition.

 **Rajat (laughs):** hhhaahaha…he laughs like a maniac…dekho apne aap ko..tch tch tch…..itna pyaar karti ho khud se..2 boond khoon ke nahi bahaa sakti ho..he holds her tight by her arms..aisa kya hai tumne itna khaas? Haan Kya hai? Kyun hum sab tumhari jaan ki itni kadar kare…main kyun tumhe bachaooon? Tum lagti kya ho meri? Haaan?

 **Purvi (worried):** Rajattt..mujhe jaane dooo…tum bhi chalo…hume ilaaj ki zaroorat hai..please..she begs..

 **Rajat:** main ab tumhari ek bhi baat nahi manoonga…he leaves her…she feels dizzy…

 **Purvi (holding head):** Rajattt..mujhe chakkar aa raha hai…

 **Rajat (chuckling):** haahhh…apni acting kisi aur ke saamne dikhaana…ek baar phass chukaa hoon..ab nahi phasoonga..

 **Purvi (dizzy, screaming):** Rajatttt..please….mujhe bachaa looo..please…

 **Rajat (coming closer to her):** Kyun aayi tum meri zindagi me haan….mere poore life ko badal ke rakh diya..mera..mera mazaak banaa ke rakh diya hai…jaanti ho log kya baaten karte hai…he stands up and repeat what Inspector Suraj said….Sr Inspector Rajat jisse criminals thar thar kaapte hai..aaj kale k ladki ke chakkar me duty theekh se nahi nibhaa raha hai..der raat tak kaam nahi karta….khoon bahaane se darta hai…MAUTTT se darta hai….he again comes dangerously close to her..

 **Rajat (angry, yelling):** main…main Maut se darrta hoon?arre main taras raha hoon marne ke liye…apni..apni Nisha ke paas jaane ke liye…tum hum dono ke pyaar ke beech me aayi…kyun aayi? Tumhare wajah se aaj main yeh bhi bhool gaya..meri Nisha..meri Nisha ki aaj death anniversary hai..aaj hi ke din maine usse khoyaa tha…aaj ka din mujhe shok manaana chahiye tha…aur main subah tumhare saath hass raha tha…I hate You Purviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…I hate youuuuuu..

Purvi's weak heart cannot take his strong and bitter words anymore. She clutches her heart and scrunches her face in pain.

 **Purvi (pain):** Rajattttttt..aahhhhhhhhh….she stretches her hand to hold him. He steps back

 **Rajat:** apni acting bandh karo Purvi..main..main jaa raha hoon..Nisha ke paas..apne liye dhoond lena koi naya donor..jo tumhare nakhre uthaa sake..tumhare ungliyon pe naach sake..dhoondh lena koi naya 'Kadvaa Karelaa'….

He takes out his cigarette and blows smoke on Purvi's face. He again steps over the broken stuff and walks out of his house in the pouring rain. Purvi tries to call him out, but can only watch him go away. She lies down with pain, clutching her heart.

 **Nisha grave**

Rajat is sobbing at her grave with heavy guilt. He doesn't care for the heavy storm around him.

 **Rajat (crying):** I am sorry Nisha…main..main tumhe kabhi bhoolna nahi chahta tha…pata nahi mujhe kya ho gaya hai..sab kuch badal gaya hai..sab kuch…he shuts his eyes and clutches his head in despair..

He feels a cold wind blowing on his face. He opens his eyes and sees Nisha's form in front of him. Its unclear, hazy to him.

 **Rajat (getting up):** Nishaaa…tum…

 **Nisha (voice):** Haan Rajat…mujhe aana pada..tumhe yaad dilaane…mujhe aaj kal bhool jo gaye ho…

 **Rajat (scared, going closer):** Nahi..aisa mat kaho…mat kaho aisa..tum mere dil me hoooo..dekho Nisha..abhi bhi hooo..

 **Nisha (voice):** Jhooth bol rahe ho tum…..tum badal gaye ho Rajat…bahut badal gaye ho..tum toh mere pyaar me marne waale the naa…

 **Rajat:** haan Nisha…main aaj bhi marna chahta hoon…tum kahogi toh abhi marke dikhaata hoon..tum bass bolo..he challenges..

 **Nisha (voice):** Theekh hai Rajat….main tumhe apne promise se azaad karti hoon…tum apni jaan le sakte ho..

 **Rajat (happy):** Sach….sach….main abhi aaya Nisha…abhi aaya tumhare paas..kya karon main?

He thinks how to end his life. He spots a steep slope on the far end. Excited, he runs towards it. He reaches the edge of the cliff and is about to jump, but he stops.

 _Kadve karele..tum kabhi meetha nahi bol sakte…_

He looks around in the rain, hearing Purvi's voice. She is nowhere. His eyes are blinded by his tears and the rain. He wipes them off and prepares to jump again. He shuts his eyes and counts..1…2….3…..

 _Tere andar meri jaan..mere andar teri jaan…hahahaha..'Meri jaan'…kahaan jaa rahe ho?_

He again stops hearing her singing voice. He can see her dancing in his mind. He takes step back, unsure of what to do next. He needs some kind of a kick, a boost to get his mind in the proper frame. He goes through his pant pockets, he takes out his cigarette and lighter. He opens it but is dejected as its of no use. The cigarettes are completely wet.

 _Tumhe pata nahi, cigarette smoking causes lung problems, heart problems, breathing problems, cancer…._

Angry and upset, he throws the cigarette packet down the steep slope. He desparately wants to throw himself off too, but everytime he tries, he fails.

 **Rajat (angry, falling down, screaming):** Kyun? Kyun yeh nahi ho raha hai? Main marnaa chahta hoon….marna chahtaa hoon…..Nisha se milna chahta hoon…

 **Nisha (soft voice):** maine kaha naa Rajat..tum badal gaye ho…ab yeh tumse nahi hogaa..

 **Rajat(crying):** Nishaa..nahi..sunooo…main koshish karta hooon….

 **Nisha (soft voice):** ab bahut der ho chuki hai Rajat…maine bahut intezzaar kar liya..ab mujhe jaane do…hamesha hamesha ke liye..

 **Rajat (looking around, trying to touch her):** Nahi NIshaaaa….mujhe bhi le chaloooo…bolo..main kya karoon? Bataooo naaa…

 **Nisha (voice):** main tumhari koi madat nahi kar sakti Rajat..tum badal gaye ho…tum marna nahi chahte ho..tum jeena chahte ho…tumhare dil me jeene ki ichaa jaag gayi hai Rajat..

 **Rajat (not believing):** Nahi Nishaa…yeh…yeh jhooth hai..main tumse pyaar karta hoon..sach me..I love you…I love you **PURVIIII…**

Rajat is shocked, he hears his own words. He has taken Purvi's name. The girl who has changed his life..The girl who has removed all negativity from his thoughts, lifestyle!..the girl who has taught him to live again! Does he love her?

 **Nisha (voice):** Maine kaha naa Rajat…tum badal gaye ho…apni zindagi jee loo Rajat….Purvi ke saath…isse mujhe shaanti milegi…Goodbye Rajat…

Rajat watches as Nisha's form disappears in the rain.

 **Rajat (trying to find her):** Nishaaa…Nishaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

He runs out in the rain blindly, he doesn't see a speeding car approach him.

 **CRASHHHHHHH…** The car hits him. The driver and his friend step out.

 **Driver:** Oh nooooo…yeh toh bahut buri tarah se zakhmi hai…bhaisaab…bhaisaaab…aankhen kholiye…

 **Rajat (open eyes, feeling pain, scared voice):** Mujhe…mujhe bachaa lijiye….bachaa lijiye please…main…main marna nahi chahta..mujhe jeena hai…jeena hai mujhe….he clasps the driver's hand.

 **Purvi house**

Chachi and a couple of neighbours come to her house hearing the loud screaming and crashing of itmes. They are shocked to see a bleeding Purvi, clutching her heart, lying on the floor.

 **Chachi (scared):** Sharmaaajiiiiiii…ambulance bulaayiye..jaldi kijiyee…Purvi..Purvi betaaa…aankhen khol…dekh hum sab hai naa…tujhe hospital le jaayenge…Rajat kahan hai? Bol? Bol naaa…

Purvi shuts her eyes. They all panic and quickly take her to the hospital. They inform Tarika and Abhijit.

 **Tarika (rushing):** Kya hua hai Purvi ko? Rajat kahan hai?

 **Chachi:** Pata nahi…dono me bahut jhagda hua..hum to bass dekhne aaye…purvi neeche padi thi…aur Rajat ka kuch pata nahi hai..

 **Abhijit (talking on phone):** Kyaaa? Oh my goddd….kiss hospital me? Hum bhi ussi hospital me hai..main…main abhi aata hoon..

 **Tarika (tears):** kahan jaa rahe hai aap Abhijit?

 **Abhijit:** Tarikaaaa…Rajat ka accident ho gaya hai..issi hospital me hai..main..dekhke aata hoon..

 **Nurse:** Madame…patient ko halka hosh aa raha hai…jaldi aayiye…

Tarika rushes to be next to Purvi. She holds her hand tight and calls out her name..

 **Tarika (worried, anxious):** Purviiii….Purviii aankhen khol….sab theekh ho jaayega..Purviiii..

 **Purvi (emotionless voice):** Tarikaaa…main….main marnaa chahti hoon…mujhe nahi jeena hai…nahi jeena hai..she shuts her eyes..

 **Rajat room**

Abhijit rushes to Rajat. He is been treated for severe injuries. He is breathing with great difficulty.

 **Abhijit:** Rajattt…Rajatttt….

 **Rajat (eyes open, tears, grips Abhijit hand strongly):** Sirrr…Sirrrr….mujhe…mujhe jeena hai Sirr..sach me….mujhe marne mat dijiye….marne mat dijiye….he breathes heavily…

 **Rajat who so wanted to die...now wants to live!**

 **Purvi the girl full of life ….now wants to die!**

 **I hope you like the twist...whats more in the story? Keep reading...Keep reviewing :) Love you all :)**


	16. Chapter 16

10 days later,

Rajat feels a soft touch on his forehead. Two tear drops fall on his face. He flutters his eyes open. The images are blurry at first, later they clear up.

 **Rajat (weak voice, surprise):** Maa…

 **Rajat M (crying in relief):** Rajattttt….she hugs him and cries out loudly.

 **Rajat (confused, weak):** Ro kyun rahi ho? Aur yahan kya kar rahi ho?

 **Rajat M (wiping tears):** tere accident ki khabar sunke yahan aayi hoon…aaj poore 10 din baad tujhe hosh aaya hai…10 din baad

 **Rajat (shock):** 10 din? Main 10 din behosh tha?

 **Rajat M (fear):** haan…bhagwaan ka jitna shukriya ada karoon who kam hoga….maut ke mooh se baahar aaya hai tu….main bahut darr gayi thi Rajattt..bahut darr gayi thi..kyun kiya tune aisa?

 **Rajat:** nahi Maa..maine…maine kuch nahi kiya…who gaadi achanak mere saamne aa gayi..

 **RajatM:** tu jhooth bol raha hai…she has tears again in her eyes…tune apne aap ko maarne ki koshish ki naa…bol…she demands..

 **Rajat (weak):** Nahi Maa…main jeena chahta hoon…sach me..jeena chahta hoon..

 **Rajat M (happy):** sach…she wipes her tears and kisses his forehead…main bahut khush hoon…bahut khush…doctor aate hi honge..

 **Rajat (remembering Purvi):** Maa….he looks around the room..there is no one except his mother…Maaa…sab log kahan hai?

 **Rajat M:** Abhijit toh aaj subah hi gaya…har roz tera haal poochne aata hai…ek do baar tere doosre dost..kya naam hai? Haan Sachin, Freddy, Shreya..yeh sab bhi aaye the…Sharmaji aur Kaaki bhi aaye the..main abhi sabko bataake aati hoon…sab khush ho jaayenge..

 **Rajat (stopping her, guilty):** Maa…woh…woh nahi aayi?

 **RajatM:** Kaun?

 **Rajat (trying to say Purvi):** woh….woh…Tarikaa…he lies..

 **RajatM:** nahi…who nahi aayi…

 **Rajat (sad):** Ohhh..shayad…shayad busy hogi…

 **RajatM (stroking his hairs):** Tu ab aaram kar…main doctor ko dekhke aati hoon..

 **Rajat (thinking):** Purvi kyun nahi aayi? He then remembers their big fight before he left house…he feels very bad and guilty about his behavior. Itna bada jhagda hua hamara…naraaz toh hogi mujhse…aur sach poocho toh meri bhi himmat nahi hai usse nazre milaane ki..

 **I Love you Purviiiiii…** he remembers those words. He still cannot believe he said that.

 **Evening**

Abhijit, Sachin, Freddy and ACP sir have all come to visit Rajat.

 **ACP:** Kaise ho Rajat?

 **Rajat (trying to sit):** Main theekh hoon Sir..

 **ACP:** ummeed karta hoon jald hi physically fit ho jaaoge…hamare aur bhi missions tumhara intezaar kar rahe hai…

 **Rajat:** Ji?

 **ACP:** haan Rajat…hume saboot mil gaya ki woh certificate tumne submit nahi kiya tha..aur woh signatures bhi nakli the…isliye DCP ne order sign kiya hai…tumhare physically fit hote hi tumhe har mission ke liye consider kiya jaaye.

 **Sachin:** desh ko tumhari zaroorat hai Rajat…get well soon..

 **Rajat:** Thankyou Sir..he looks at Abhijit…Sir…Tar..Tarika nahi aayi? Mujhe milne…he says Tarika buthis heart is asking for Purvi. Abhijit understands what he means.

 **Abhijit:** who thoda busy hai abhi…isliye nahi aayi…acha aunty…hum log chalte hai…

They all leave. Rajat's mother comes closer to him to give food.

 **Rajat:** Maa..yeh…yeh khaana? Dr Sabnis (Purvi doctor) ke chart ke hisaab se hai kya?

 **RajatM:** tumhare abhi ke doctor ne yehi khaane kaha hai…mujhe koi doosre doctor ke diet ke baare me nahi pata. Ab yeh khaa looo…

Rajat eats the food as fed by his mother. He tries to sleep, but his mind and heart constantly is thinking about Purvi.

 **Rajat (thinking):** Purvi hai kahan? Koi mujhe kuch batata kyun nahi…main kisse poochoon? Maine jo uske saath kiya…uske baad bhi main kaise expect kar sakta hoon ki who mujhse milne aaye? Magar uske heart condition ka kya? Mujhe apni galti ki maafi maangni hogi….main…main jaldi theekh ho jaoonga..aur phir usse sample de doonga…haan …shayad aisa karne se woh mujhe maaf karde..

Rajat consults his doctors and does everything they ask him for a speedy discharge.

 **Rajat discharge**

Rajat's mother gives the address of his home to the taxi driver. Rajat doesn't sit but he is thinking about something

 **RajatM:** kya soch raha hai?

 **Rajat (to driver):** bhaisaab…CIDbureau le chaliye..

 **RajatM (shock):** Bureau? Rajat tumhe abhi discharge mila hai..aur tum aaj hi bureau jaa rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** maa please….bahut zaroori kaam hai…he urges the driver to go faster.

He hops out of the car before it even stops. He quickly rushes past the security guard. Pankaj, Freddy look up from their place in shock to see Rajat running in full speed. He doesn't even acknowledge them and runs straight into the lab.

Tarika and Dr Salunkhe are bent over a body.

 **Salunkhe (irritated):** Tarikaaaa…dhyaan kahan hai tumhara? Please concentrate..

 **Tarika:** sorryyy..sir.. she wipes her tears..

 **Salunkhe (removing mask):** look…main samajh sakta hoon…jo hua usse bhulaana itna aasaan nahi hai..but you have to move on…hmmm

 **Tarika (nodding head):** yes sir..she picks the knife again.

 **Rajat (panting):** tarikaa….tar…ikaaaa…Puur….Puurvi kahan hai?

Tarika hears his voice and question and she is filled with great anger and hatred for him.

 **Salunkhe (shocked):** Rajat…tum yahan? Tumhara toh aaj hi discharge hua hai naa..tumhe aaram karna chahiye…

Abhijit walks inside the lab. He is shocked to see Rajat as well.

 **Abhijit:** Rajattt….tum …chalo…aunty…aunty bahar wait kar rahi hai…

Rajat walks closer to Tarika. He sees her breathing fast, there are tears in her eyes.

 **Rajat (soft voice, scared):** tarikaa…please bataoo naa Purvi kahan hai?

 **Tarika (tears, angry low voice):** Kyun?

 **Rajat (guilty):** Mujhe…mujhe maafi maangni hai…maine bahut bhala buraa kaha uss din…who mujhse milne ek baar bhi hospital nahi aayi…uski tabiyat toh theekh hai naa? Acha mujhe bataaoo..mujhe theeh hone ke liye kya kya karna hoga…main chahta hoon main jaldi theekh ho jaoon…

 **Tarika (angry, staring at him):** Kyun Rajat?

 **Rajat (surprised):** Tarikaa? Yeh tum puch rahi ho? Purvi ko mera sample chahiye naa..isliye….bataoo naa who kahan hai? Tarika ignores his question and walks away to pick her knife again.

Rajat is shocked and looks at others for help. No one speaks anything.

 **Rajat (shocked):** sab…sab log chupp kyun hai? Kya hua hai? Maana maine galti ki hai..magar mujhse baat toh karo…mujhe meri galti sudhaarne ka mauka toh doo..he goes angrily towards Tarika

 **Rajat (pulling Tarika arm):** Tarika mujhe jawaaab chahiye…Purvi kahan hai?

 **Tarika (jerking his hand):** mujhe nahi maloom..

 **Rajat (gripping arms again):** Jhooth mat bolo Tarika…tum achi tarah se jaanti ho who kahan hai…BATAOOO MUJHEEE..he screams at her…

 **SLAAAPPPPPPPPPPP…**

Everyone looks in shock. Tarika has just slapped Rajat!

Abhijit rushes by her side. She looks very angry and tears are flowing heavily from her eyes.

 **Tarika (angry):** Mujhe chodd do Abhijit….isse..isse jawaab chahiye naa…Purvi kahan hai..main bataati hoon Purvi kahan hai…

She goes near his face and says in a dangerously low voice.

 **Tarika:** Purvi chali gayi Rajattt….

 **Rajat (shocked):** kya?

 **Tarika (crying):** Purvi chali gayi….hum sab ki zindagi se hamesha ke liye chali gayi…

 **Rajat (not believing):** nahi…nahi yeh nahi ho sakta…Purvi..chali gayi? Kahan? Kahan chali gayi Tarika…bolooo…bolo naa..

Tarika breaks down crying and hugging Abhijit.

 **Dr Salunkhe:** Purvi hum sab ko bina bataaye chali gayi Rajat. jiss din tumhara accident hua uss din Purvi ko uska second stroke hua tha..

Rajat is shocked. He realizes she was not acting. He feels enormously guilty.

 **Rajat:** Stroke? Woh…woh theekh toh hai naa?

 **Dr Salunkhe:** haan..woh bach toh gayi..magar..

 **Rajat:** Magar…magar kya?

 **Dr Salunkhe:** uski jeene ki ichaa khatam ho gayi…woh apna koi ilaaj nahi karwaana chahti thi..usne apna faisla badal liya…aur..hospital se discharge ke baad bina bataaye kahin chali gayi..

 **Rajat (shocked):** Purvi chali gayi? Kahan gayi hogi? Aap logon ne usse dhoondha nahi?

 **Abhijit:** Humne bahut koshish ki Rajat..magar kuch pata naa chal saka..woh apna saara saaman waise hi rakhke gayi hai..kuch nahi leke gayi hai..

 **Tarika (angry, crying):** Sirf tumhari wajah se…aaj woh yahan nahi hai…pata nahi..kaise hogi…kahan hogi…zinda bhi hai yaa…she cries loudly..

Tarika gets up and grabs Rajat;s collars.

 **Tarika:** Jaante ho usne mujhse kya kaha hosh me aane ke baad…Tarikaaa..main marna chahti hoon…main jeena nahi chahti hoon…yeh kaha …aur yeh sab tumhari wajah se hua…tum usse apne aankhon ke saamne marta hua chodke chale gaye….woh bhi uss..usss Nisha ke liye…haan…arre jo zinda nahi hai…uske liye tumne ek zinda insaan ko laash banaa diya…I hate you Rajat….main tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karoongi…kabhi nahi…Just Get OuTTTT…Just GO AWAYYYYYY..

Rajat stands there like a statue for 2 mins processing what all he just heard.

 _Mere andar jeene ki ichaa itni zyaada hai ki baaki emotions haar jaate hai.._

He cries unashamedly when he hears those words in his brain. What a role reversal this was! He had asked for death all along and now he was ready to live! She always wanted to live, now is probably somewhere in this world awaiting her death…

 **Rajat House**

Rajat reaches his house with his mother. It's the same as Purvi had decorated it. His stuff is arranged neatly. There are paper flowers on the walls. He touches them lovingly. He goes to Purvi's room…it still has her stuff – her clothes, her bangles, her cosmetics..

He sits on her bed touching the pillow. He feels something below it. He pulls it out. Its her diary.

 _Ladkiyon ki diary padhna bad manners hai..isme maine sab kuch likha hai..likes, dislikes, kaunsa ladka hot hai.._

Unknowingly a smile appears on his tear stricken face. He opens the pages and goes through it. He discovers the true 'Purvi…the zest for life, her desires.

 _Main jeena chahti hoon..har ek din, har ek pal..sirf apne liye nahi..balki Mummy, Papa, Daadu, Daadi aur Chinki (her family who died)ke liye…unke kitne saare adore ichaayen hai…jo woh poora karne se pehle chal basse…main poora karoongi unhe.._

He reads through each page of small desires that each of her dead family member had. Some she had crossed out, many were pending.

 _Itne saal maine sirf inn sabki ichaayen poori ki hai..sach poocho toh meri koi nayi ichaa nahi thi..lekin ab..ab mere dil me bhi nayi ichaayen jaag rahi hai..bataaoon woh kya hai?_

 ** _Ek kadve karele ko meetha banaana hai..aaj kal ek naya ehsaas jaag utha hai…har raat ek hi sapna dekh rahi hoon…meri zindagi me koi hai..koi hai jo mujhe pyaar karega shayad..koi hai jo mere saath rahega hamesha…koi hai jisse main bahut pyaar karne lagi hoon…koi hai jo mujhe 'Hott' lagne laga hai…koi hai jiske saath jeene ki ichaa hai…woh koi aur nahi..tum ho Rajat!_**

Rajat is shocked to know she loves him! He now remembers her strange behavior around him, her coy glances, her caring nature…how could he not have realized! Yes, she was selfish at first but then she was also in Love !

 **Rajat (realizing, getting up):** Purvi bhi mujhse pyaar karti hai…oh my god….main..main yahan aise hi nahi baith sakta….main jeena chahta hoon…lekin Purvi ke saath…mujhe usse dhoondhna hoga…aur main dhoondke rahoonga…

 **Where has Purvi gone? Will Rajat find her? how? and will she come back with him?**

 **dear Simmi...iss story me 3-4 chapters baaki hai….I will try to complete them soon..**

 **Keep reading :) Keep reviewing:)….Thank you**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tarika and Abhijit house**

 **Abhijit (consoling Tarika):** Tarika…please aise ronaa bandh karo…dekho tumne subah se kuch khaaya bhi nahi hai…kuch toh khaa loo..

 **Tarika (crying):** Abhijiittt….maine Rajat ko sabke samne maara…mujhe bahut buraa lag raha hai..main usse kaise nazre milaaongi ab?

 **Abhijit:** Tumne jo kiya who galat toh thaa..magar tumne sab kuch jazbaat me aake kiya…Purvi ke pyaar ke liye kiya..

 **Rajat (voice):** Tarikaa..tumhe maafi maangni ki koi zaroorat nahi hai..tumne kuch galat nahi kiya hai

 **Abhijit:** Rajat..tum yahan…aur yeh sab kya hai? Tum kahin jaa rahe ho?

Rajat is in front of them. He has a big rucksack bag packed, like he is going on a trip.

 **Rajat:** Abhijit sir..aapko yaad hai aapki shaadi me aapne mujhse ek baat boli thi…Mujhe cigarette chodd deni chahiye..mujhe phir se jeena chahiye..

 **Abhijit (remembering):** haan..kaha thaa

 **Rajat:** tab maine aapko kaha tha..Jiss din mujhe Jeene ki koi wajah mil jaayegi main phir se jiyoonga..

 **Abhijit:** haan…tumne yeh bhi kaha tha

 **Rajat (coming closer to Tarika and Abhijit):** Mujhe mere Jeene ki wajah mil gayi hai..woh wajah hai **PURVIII…**

 **Abhijit (shocked):** Kya?

 **Rajat:** Tarikaa..main…main Purvi se pyaar karne laga hoon..main uske saath jeena chahta hoon..he has tears in his eyes as he confesses his love.

 **Tarika (tears):** Sach Rajat…she touches his cheeks..

 **Rajat (smile, tears):** Haan Tarika…iss 'Kadve karele' ko aakhir uss 'Meethi strawberry' se pyaar ho hi gaya..

 **Abhijit:** Kadva Karela? Yeh kya naam hai?

 **Tarika (smile, tears):** Purvi ne iska naam rakha hai…Kadvaa Karela..she slaps him lightly on his cheek..Main bahut khush hoon Rajat..I am sorry maine tum par haath uthaaya..

 **Rajat:** nahi Tarika…maafi maangne ki zaroorat nahi hai..bass mujhe aap logon ki thodi madat chahiye..Purvi ko dhoondne me..

 **Abhijit:** kaisi madat Rajat..

 **Rajat:** Sir mujhe thoda idea hai Purvi shayad kahan hogi? Aapke contacts ki zaroorat hai..

 **Tarika (shocked):** Tum jaante ho woh kahan hogi? Bataooo mujhe kahan hai woh..main bhi chaloongi tumhare saath..

 **Rajat (stopping her):** Nahi Tarika….tum yahi ruko..apni tabiyat ka khayal rakho…apne andar pal rahe bache ki dekhbaal karo..Tarika smiles and looks at Abhijit… Congratulations aap dono ko..

 **Abhijit:** Thank you Rajat..acha yeh bataooo Purvi hai kahan? Aur tumhe kaise pata chala woh kahan hogi?

Rajat pulls out Purvi's diary from his bag.

 **Rajat:** Purvi ki diary…isme uske saare parivar waalon ki ichayen likhi hai..aur Purvi ke aise achanak jaane se aisa lagta nahi woh saari ichaayen poora kar paayegi….magar uske Daada Daadi ki ek ichaa thi…

 **Tarika:** Kya?

 **Rajat (sad):** Who apne jeene ke aakhiri din Ganga kinaare ek ashram me bitaana chahte the..mujhe lagta hai shayad Purvi bhi….

 **Abhijit (thinking):** Ho sakta hai…maybe..maybe you are right..mere kuch contacts hai uss region me..main sabki details tumhe deta hoon..tum niklo jaldi..agar kuch bhi zaroorat pade toh hume kabhi bhi phone karna..okayy..All the best..he wishes Rajat..

 **Tarika (hugging him):** Purvi ko apne saath hi laana Rajat..

 **Rajat:** Ghabraoo mat Tarika… _Dilwaale Dulhaniyaa Le aayenge.._ he winks and leaves their house

 **Tarika (smiling, wiping tears):** Aakhir kadvaa karela meetha bolne hi laga…Purviiiiii…tumhara jadoo chaa gaya…jaldi aa jaoo..she prays…

 **A small ashram, banks of River Ganga**

A young girl is seated on the banks of the river, watching it flow peacefully. She often spends most of her day watching this scenery. The world around her rushes, runs, laughs but she is silent and pensive looking. The people of the ashram were first pained to see such a young girl having no spark or will to live. Since the day she has come, no one from the outside world has ever contacted her, nor has she contacted anyone in the world outside. She came with no luggage and she has collected no new belongings. Her health is worsening day by day, yet she refuses to take any medical aid. She doesn't meditate or pray, her life is like an awaiting period..she awaits whom? They all want to know…Death…she replies..Little doesn she know her life is coming to seek her and take her back….

 **A small boy:** Who rahi Didiii…he points out…

 **Rajat (happy and relieved):** Bahut bahut Thank you…tumhe chocolates chahiye…he offers some..

The boy runs off, Rajat stands there and stares at Purvi from a distance. He remembers their first meeting at Tarika's wedding. They didn't hit off at all. He felt she was over talkative and irritating. Today she is not that person at all. Even from a distance he could tell she has changed a lot.

 **Rajat (voice):** Kiska intezaar ho raha hai? Kahin iss 'Kadve Karele' ka toh nahi?

Purvi gets startled at the voice she just heard. Since the time she has arrived here, all she could do is just replay memories of Rajat in her mind. His rudeness, his disinterest, his attitude anything that reminded her of him. They constantly played on like a tape in her mind. In the last days of her life, she tried hard to erase his thoughts out, but was never successful. It only caused her more grief..

 **Purvi (mind):** Rajat ki awaaz? Main…main paagal ho gayi hoon…pakka…main paagal ho gayi hoon..iska matlab main..main jaldi marne waali hoon..she looks up at the sky..and says loudly….Thank you Bhagwaan ji…..mujhe yakeen ho gaya…main…bahut jald marne waali hoon….main paagal ho rahi hoon..mujhe awaaze sunaayi de rahi hai.. she tries to get up and jump, but because of her weakness, she falls..

Or does she fall? No…she feels support of two arms! She inhales…its his scent…..she recognizes his touch…She is scared to open her eyes….what if…what if its him?

She doesn't open her eyes, she finds herself picked and carried away to some place. He seats her on a bench. She hasn't left her hold on his shirt. The harsh sun is falling on her eyes, suddenly, she finds a shade…she feels someone move closer to her..closer..closer…she feels a soft touch of lips on her forehead.

 **Rajat (voice):** Purviiii…aankhen kholoooo…two tear drops fall on her eyes…they flow down on her cheek..it looks as if she is crying, but she is not…its his tears on her eyes…

 **Rajat (tears):** Purviiii….aankhen kholo….she doesn't!

 **Rajat:** Theeekh hai…agar tumne aankhen nahi kholi..toh mauke ka faayda uthaake..tumhe yahin Kiss kar loonga…she feels his lips come closer…he touches her lips briefly…

She opens her eyes in a flash..and tries to push him.

 **Purvi (angry):** Rajatttttttttttt…yeh kya kiya? Jaoo…jaoooo yahan se..

 **Rajat (smiling):** maine kya kiya? Jo bhi kiya tumhi ne kiya hai..tumne mujhe majboor kiya….aur sach poocho toh tum bhi yahi chahti ho…warna mere kehne pe aakhen kyun nahi kholi tumne..tum bhi mujhe kiss karna chahti thi…

 **Purvi (angry, weak):** Jaaooo yahan se..main kisise milna nahi chahti hoon..mujhe chodd dooo please…

 **Rajat:** aise kaise jaa sakta hoon…Maine Dr Sabnis se baat ki hai…abhi bhi time hai…he pulls out a file from his bag. Yeh dekhooo..naya chart…isse bas ek mahina follow karna hai..phir hum dono ready ho jaayegne..phir main sample de doonga..phir tum theekh ho jaaogi..aur phir…

 **Purvi:** Mujhe yeh sab nahi karna hai..aur tumhe bhi yeh sab karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai..maine tumhari zindagi me bahut saari dakhal andaazi ki hai..ab aur nahi…tum free ho..

 **Rajat:** haan yeh baat toh hai..tum aayi toh zabardasti hi ho..but ab tumhari ek aadat ho gayi hai…

 **Purvi:** aadaten badli bhi jaa sakti hai..

 **Rajat:** aadat se yaad aaya..tumhe jaanke khushi hogi..maine cigarette peena chodd diya..

 **Purvi (happy):** achi baat hai..

 **Rajat:** haan..tumne kya kaha tha..cigarette smoking sehat ke liye haanikarak hota hai..its injurious to health….

 **Purvi (shutting eyes):** Rajattt..please jaooo yahan se..tears drop down her cheeks…

 **Rajat:** arre..yeh toh uss film me bhi thaa naa… _Maine pyaar kiyaaa…_ waise uss film me ek aur dialogue hai..he comes closer to her…he holds her face in his hands and uses his thumbs to wipe her tears..

 **Rajat (whisper):** Rona bhi sehat ke liye haanikarak hota hai..Its injurious to health…

 **Purvi (angry):** bandh karoo yeh sab Rajattt..kya chahte ho tum? Tumhe lagta hai..yeh sab..yeh sab karne se main tumhare saath aa jaoongi…mere andar jeene ki ichaa jaag jaayegi..No Mr Rajatt..yeh nahi hoga..yeh kabhi nahi ho sakta….she starts to walk away..

 **Rajat (pulling her from behind):** Kaise nahi hoga? Yeh pehle bhi ho chuka hai..mere saath….main bhi marna chahta thaa..tumne zabardasti mujhe jeena sikhaaya…yehi..yehi sab draame karti thi naa..Filmo ke gaane…saari nautanki….agar yeh sab karke tum mujhme Jeene ki ichaa paida kar sakti ho…toh main bhi yeh sab karke..tumhe majboor kar sakta hoon jeene ke liye…Tit For Tat Madame…

 **Purvi (angry, tears):** Tumhari koshish bekaar hai…main jaa rahi hoon…tum haar jaooge…

 **Rajat (looking in her eyes):** _Mere dil ko haar kar main tumhe jeet loonga…senoritaaa…_ he says….

Rajat watches her face, Purvi's expressions change..she appears to be thinking something, searching something…

 **Rajat (smile):** Kya soch rahi ho? Yeh kiss film ka dialogue hai? Purvi nods her head, he smiles broadly..

 **Rajat (raised eyebrows):** ohooooo…ab jeene me phir se interest aa raha hai…she realizes he is speaking the truth..she struggles more to leave…he holds her tight, and brings his face close to her again..

 **Rajat (whisper):** yeh koi nayi film ka dialogue nahi hai…yeh maine khud abhi abhi likhaa hai…yeh mere dil ka haal hai… _Hum Dil de chukeee sanam….tere ho gaye hai hummmmm…teri kasaammmm…_ he sings..

Purvi jerks her hand and walks away faster..

 **Rajat (loudly):** Meri jaan….kahan jaa rahi ho? _Jaanu meri jaan…main tere kurbaan…main teraaa…tu meriiii…jaane saara Hinduuuustaaannnnn.._ he dances like Amitabh Bachan…

Purvi runs to her small room in the ashram. She shuts the door and drops down with tiredness. Why did he have to come? Like this…A storm in her life…

 **Purvi (mind):** Kyun aaye ho tum Rajat….ab main marna chahti hoon…marna…tumhare saamne marr bhi nahi sakti…please chale jaoooo…chale jaooo yahan se _Kadve karele…_ she holds her hands on her mouth…why is he affecting her so much?

 **Purvi (wiping her tears):** lagta hai..mujhe apne aap se kiya hua waada todna hogaa..jald se jald marna hi hogaa….iske pehle ki Rajat mujh tak yahan ashram me pahunch jaaye..

Suddenly there is a knock on her door.

 **Lady voice:** didiiii…Swamiji aapko bulaa rahe hai…unke kamre me..

Purvi opens the door and follows the lady to the swamiji's room. She gets inside and waits on the mat. Swamijii's eyes are closed.

 **Swamiji (eyes open):** aaooo beti…tumse kuch baat karni thi…

Purvi takes a seat in front of him.

 **Swamiji:** Tum iss ashram ke niyamo ko jaanti ho naa..yeh ashram unn logon ke liye hai jinka iss duniya me koi nahi hai..sab moh-maaya tyaag chuke hai..aur bass apni antim ghadi ka intezaar kar rahe hai..

 **Purvi (head bowed down):** Ji Swamiji…

 **Swamiji:** toh phir tum yeh bhi jaanti jo..jo iss niyam ka paalan naa kare uske liye iss ashram me koi jagah nahi hai…

 **Purvi (surprised):** Ji?

 **Swamiji:** Haan beti…tumhare Pati aaye hai…tumhe le jaane…unke saath chali jaoo..sansaar me tumhara apna koi hai…yahan tumhara koi kaam nahi…

 **Purvi (shocked):** Pati? Lekin Swamiji…meri shaadi nahi huyi hai….main..mera koi nahi hai..yeh sach hai Swamiji…

 **Rajat (coming inside):** Ab aur jhooth mat bolo Purvi…maine inhe sab kuch bata diya hai..hamare rishte ke baare me

 **Purvi (getting up, angry):** Rishtaaa? Mera aur tumhara koi rishta nahi hai…

 **Rajat (smile, sweet talk):** Kaisi baat kar rahi ho Purvi…meri maa ne bhi inse baat ki hai..hai naa Swamiji…

 **Swamiji:** Haan beti…swayam tumhari saas ne humse baat ki..woh bahut dukhi hai…tumhe waapas jaana chahiye..

 **Purvi (angry):** Yeh jhooth hai…meri koi saas nahi hai..arre jab mera pati hi nahi hai..toh phir saas kahan se aa gayi…she turns towards Rajat..Kya saboot hai tumhare paas…ki hamari shaadi huyi hai…haan…she demands..

 **Rajat (removing somethings from his backpack):** Hai naa…yeh dekhiye…hamari shaadi ki photo….he shows a picture of him and her getting married…aur yeh hamari shaadi ki certificate….dekhiye isme Purvi ke signatures hai..

Purvi is shocked to see her signatures. She looks up at Rajat, he smiles back.

 **Rajat:** Swamiji..jaisa maine bataya…Purvi ka ilaaj chal raha tha..woh achanak beech me aa gayi hai..thoda mansik santoolan bigda hua hai..Purvi charges at him..he points out her behaviour.

 **Rajat (pointing):** Dekha swamiji….aapne khud dekhaa….Purvi gets frustrated and steps back..

 **Rajat (folding hands):** Main apni patni se bahut pyaar karta hoon…main uske saath jeena chahta hoon..mujhe darr hai…ab jaisi iski maasik sthithi hai..yeh kahin…yeh kahin apni jaan naa lele..

Purvi looks at him open mouthed…

 **Rajat:** isliye aapki aagya ho toh main isse yahan se le jaana chahta hoon..

 **Purvi (angry, stubborn):** main yahan se nahi jaane waali hoon…tum kuch bhi kar lo…

 **Rajat (angry):** Purviiii..tumhe ilaajjj..

 **Purvi:** Asharm ka hi niyam hai…yahan apni marzi se aate hai..aur jaate bhi apni marzi se hai..koi zor-zabardasti nahi chal sakti..maine theekh kaha naa Swamiji…

 **Swamiji:** hmmm..yeh baat toh sahi hai…agar beti ki marzi nahi hai toh tum usse yahan se nahi le jaa sakte..

Purvi smiles back triumphantly at Rajat. He smiles back even more sweetly and looks at Swamiji.

 **Rajat:** theekh hai Swamiji…magar mujhe meri Patni ki jaan ki fikar hai..he whispers to swamiji the next few words..yeh thodi paagal ho chuki hai..kahin aapke ashram me doosro ke liye khatra na ban jaaye..isliye kya mujhe hamesha apni patni ke saath rehne ki aagya (permission) hai?

 **Swamiji (smile):** Haan…yeh aagya toh main tumhe de hi sakta hoon…sevakk…he calls out a helper…Bitiyaa ke kamre me inn Kumaar (boy) kaa saman rakhwa doo…yeh dono aaj se saath me rahenge..ab aap dono aaram kjiye..baaki baaten karyaalay (office) me hongi..kuch samay baad..

Purvi watches in horror as the sevak picks up Rajat's luggage takes them to Purvi's room. The man leaves. Rajat locks the door and sits coolly on the bed, removing his stuff from his bag.

 **Rajat:** Bahut chota kamra hai..hum dono ke liye nahi…

 **Purvi:** kya kar rahe ho tum? Aur who photo? Hamari marriage certificate…yeh sab fraud hai fraud..main abhi swamiji ko bataake aati hoon…

 **Rajat (coming closer):** Achaaaa…he exclaims..yeh fraud hai? Iss fraud ki shuruat tumne ki thi…yaad karo…kaise mere ghar me ghuss aayi tum…sabse yeh keh diya ki main 'aatmahatya' karne waala hoon…mera ilaaj chal raha hai..Sharmaji ko jhooth kisne kaha..ki tum meri hone waali patni ho…Maa se phone karwane ka idea bhi tumhara hi thaa na…aur rahi baat nakli photo aur signatures…toh bass ek hi baat bol sakta hoon…Pankaj ne tumhe HI kaha hai…usne mera bhi kaam karke diya..jaise tumhara kiya thaa…hisaab barabar

He lies on the bed and looks at her..

 **Rajat:** ab bhi time hai Purvi..maan jaooo..apni marzi se aashram chodd do…samay nikla jaa raha hai…Tick..tockkk..tickkk..tockkkkk..he walks closer to her…

 **Purvi:** tum…tum yeh sab karke kuch nahi paa sakte…main…main marna chahti hoon..haan..

 **Rajat (holding her face, she shuts her eyes, whisper):** Tum marna nahi chahti ho Purvi..tum jeena chahti ho…maine tumhara haath dekha hai…he opens her palm…he kisses it…she looks into his eyes..he smiles and joins their hands.

 **Rajat:** dekho..inko…yeh bilkul ek jaise hai…saath me mila jaaye toh taakat hai Purvi…pyaar hai…I…I love you Purvi…please mere saath chalo….he bends to kiss her…

His soft lips brush lovingly against hers, she melts in his arms, he hugs her tightly! She wraps her arms around and responds back. He backs her up against a wall of her room and now leaves her lips to find her neck..

 **Rajat (kissing her neck):** I love you Purvi…aur main jaanta hoon tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho….bol do Purvi..pleaseeee…

 **Purvi (gasping):** I…I….. _Main sirf Nisha se pyaar karta hoon…tum mere aur Nisha ke beech me aayi ho…._ She remembers his bitter words from that night..

Purvi opens her eyes…she feels Rajat's body weight on her..she realizes they have just kissed! She pushes him off..

 **Purvi (angry):** Tum…tum jhooth bol rahe ho…main jaanti hoon tum mujhse pyaar nahi karte..tum sirf Nisha se pyaar karte ho…Nisha se…main tumhari shakal bhi nahi dekhna chahti…jaooo yahan se….

 **Rajat:** Purviiii..nahi..main…meri baat toh sunoh….

Purvi runs out of the room, crying…..she runs blindly in the ashram, outside it in the forest.

 **How did you guys like Rajat's idea to get back to Purvi….its like taste of her own medicine...Will Purvi ever confess her love and get the spark to live back? Keep reading and yes, do review...pleaaaseeee….**

 **I wish you all and your families a very Happy Diwali and a Hapy new year! May this festival of lights and sweets bring lots of joy, oppurtunities and good health to all. Stay safe and Celebrate well !**


	18. Chapter 18

Purvi runs and reaches edge of a hill.

 **Rajat (loud, scared voice):** Purviiiiiiiiii..nahiiiiiiiii..nahiiiiiiiiiiii..ruk jaoooo…

Purvi halts at his voice. She turns to see him. He looks scared, he is panting and trying to come closer.

 **Rajat (scared voice, trying to calm her down):** Purvii..rukooo..meri…meri baat sunoh..dekho kuch ulta seedha mat karna…pleaaseee…he is pleading..

 **Purvi (not believling):** aage…aage mat aanaa..main..main kood jaoongi…she threathens..

 **Rajat (angry, scared):** Purviiiiiiiiiiiiii…pagal mat bano..marne ki baat mat karooo…pleaseee..main….main haath jodtaa hoon…main tumhare paav padtaa hoon..he falls down pleading, begging…please aisa mat kahooo…I really love you Purvi….main jeena chahta hoon….tumhare saath…

 **Purvi (angry, taking a step back):** tum jhootth bol rahe ho…tum toh hamesha se marna chahte honaa….tumhi ne toh kaa uss din…maine tumhare pyaar ke beech aa gayi naa…meri wajah se tum ab tak zindaa ho naa….meri ek baat nahi suni tumne….ek bhi baat nahi suni…toh main ab kyun sunoo tumhari baat? Kyun sunoo?….her heart pounds faster..her throat dries up…

 **Rajat (coming one step ahead):** I..I am sorry Purvi..uss din pata nahi…main bahut gusse me tha…Main..main Nisha se bahut pyaar karta tha…main kabhi iss baat ko accept nahi kar paaya ki who mujhe aise hi achanak chodd ke chali gayi…tum jaanti ho…he has a smile on his face as he talks about her…woh mujhse bilkul alag thi..usse zindagi se pyaar tha…koi bhi choti cheez se khush ho jaati who…aur main..meri zindagi jeene ka maqsad desh ki seva hai, criminals ka khatma…issme kya khushi dhoond paata tum bolo…usne mujhe jeena sikhaaya..khush hona sikhaya..isliye jab who chali gayi…toh meri jeene ki wajah chali gayi ussike saath…jisne mujhe jeena sikhaya woh hi mera saath nahi tha…isliye jeene se behtar maut ko samjha…magar…he looks into her eyes with tears..

 **Rajat (taking another step ahead closer):** Jab tum meri zindagi me aayi….ek toofan banke aayi…ek saaath meri zindagi ko ulat palat kar rakh diya tumne…mujhe jabardasti phir se jeene pe majboor kar rahi thi tum…mere maqsad se alag kar rahi thi tum….sach poocho toh Purvi..main darr gaya tha…he steps in closer to her carefully..

 **Purvi (confused):** Darr?

 **Rajat:** haan Purvi…..tum utna hi zindagi se pyaar karti ho jitna main nafrat karta thaa….tumhari jeene ki wajah main tha Purvi…aur mere baad…mere marne ke baad tumhara kya hota Purvi? Tum kaise jeeti? Kahin tum bhi meri tarah zindagi se nafrat naa kar loo…yeh soch soch ke main ek bahut bade kashmakash me tha...tum mere wajah se jeene waali thi aur main tumhare wajah se marr nahi sakta tha..

 **Purvi (heart melting):** I…I am sorry…meri wajah se..tumhe itna kuch…I am sorry…she feels weak..

Rajat takes the next few steps faster and reaches her. He grabs her to himself.

 **Rajat:** shhhh…please sorry mat kaho…tumhari wajah se toh mujhe realise hua ki main aakhir chahta kya hoon…

He looks into her eyes ….

 **Rajat (softly):** pata hai…maine uss din koshish ki apni jaan lene ki…she looks alarmed…her heartbeats shoot up now…

 **Purvi (scared voice):** Rajattt…she touches his face with trembling fingers..

 **Rajat (tears, ashamed):** haan…maine koshish ki..magar…main apni jaan nahi de paaya Purvi…nahi de paaya…pata hai kyun? Purvi nods her head as No…she feels a growing pain in her heart….she ignores it..

 **Rajat (grabbing her even closer):** tumhari wajah se…tumhari baaten…tumhari yaaden…he smiles with his tears…tumhare filmy gaane…yeh sab yaad aagaya…main chahe jitni koshish karoon…marr nahi saka…he looks into her eyes with great love…maine uss din tumse poocha tha…tum me aisi kya khaas baat hai..main kyun tumhari madat karoon? Mujhe jawaab mil gaya Purvi..

Purvi gasps now. She grips his hand..

 **Rajat:** Meri jaan tumme hai Purvi..he breaks down….tum mere jeene ki wajah ho…please Purvi…maan jaoo Purviiiii…mujhe jeena hai Purvi…tumhare saath….Please…I…I Love you Purvi…I really really Love you….he hugs her tight to his chest..

 **Purvi (feeling dizzy, urgent, scared voice):** Rajattttt…..mujhe…mujhe…bachaaalooo….please….she grips his back tight, she lets out a small cry in pain…

 **Rajat (alarmed, looking at her):** Purviiiiiiiiiiiiii…kya…kya hua tumhe? Haan….

 **Purvi (trouble in talking):** Main…main jeena chahti hoon…..please mujhe bachaa looo…meri jaaannnn…she manages to smile…

Rajat picks her up and runs swiftly out of the forest.

 **Hospital:**

Rajat is running inside the hospital like a mad man…screaming for a doctor..

 **Rajat (screaming):** Koii haiiiiiiiiiiiii…doctor…..pleaseeee….Pleaseeee…Purvi ko bacchaa lijiye…meri Purvi ko pleasseeee…..

 **Outside at the ward**

 **Rajat (mind):** Hey bhagwaan….meri Purvi ko kuch nahi hona chahiye….main hamesha se kehta aaya hoon…mujhe maut se darr nahi hai…jhooth bola tha maine apne aap se…maut sach me bahut khauffnaak hai…Purvi ki hare k takleef…meri jaan liye jaa rahi hai….jaan dena bahut aasaan hai..kisiko jeena sikhaana bahut mushkil…main apni jaan toh aasaani se le sakta hoon…magar 'Meri jaan' ko aise marte nahi dekh sakta..

He bends down on his knees and continues to pray fervently to an unknown force..

 **Doctor:** Mr Rajat….

Rajat looks up and gets scared seeing the blank face of doctor.

 **Rajat (stammer):** Pu…Pur…Purviii…his heartbeats speed up…his heart almost jumps out of the wall of his chest..

The doctor shakes his head and points to the room.

Rajat is confused, his heart refuses to believe…he walks with unsteady steps to reach the room.

 **Rajat (scared):** Pur…Purviiii….tum….

He goes and touches her…her body is slightly warm…but he feels its cold! He holds her face tight, his tear drops fall like a river on her face..

 **Rajat:** Purviiiiiiiiiii…he breaks down…aankhen kholooooooo….please….she doesn't open her eyes…

 **Rajat (scared):** Purviiiiiii pleaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…he yells ! aankhen Kholooooooooooooo…Doctorrrrrrrrrr…Doctorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

No one comes…

Rajat runs out of the room in search of the doctor, then comes back to be next to her. He holds her by her shoulders and shakes her..

 **Rajat:** Uthoooooooo…tumhe uthnaaa hi hoga….agar tum nahi uthi toh….toh…..he doesn't know what to say….

He grabs her tight and forcefully kisses her….biting her lips…her lips bleed…he sucks her blood crushing her into himself..he wants to do anything to bring her back to life..she cannot leave him alone…

He picks her up in his arms and wantonly kisses all over her face, not leaving an inch…he sucks her lips again….exhaling into her…giving her his love….his breath…his life…

 **Purvi (gasp):** ahhhhhhhhh….she draws a sharp breath…she is breathing in long gasps…she is trying to suck in some air…trembling like a leaf..

 **Rajat (confused):** Purr..Purviiiiiiiiii..kya? kya ho gaya?

Doctorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…he screams now at the top of his voice!

The doctor and nurse come rushing inside, hearing his screammmm..

 **Doctor:** Ohhhhh…yeh…yeh kaise hua? Nurse…..oxygen….fast…Mr Rajat..aap..aap baahar jaayiye….pleaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee..

 **Rajat (stubborn):** **Nahi….** Main meri jaan ko chodke kahin nahi jaa raha hoon..Purvi….tumhe waapas aana hoga…samjhi tum…..waapas aana hogaa….tumhe jeena hai..hume jeena hai…tumhari diary…sabki ichaayen..sab poori karni hai naa…he says…tum sunn rahi ho? He yells at her…..main tumhe jaane nahi doonga…nahi Doooongaaaaa….

The doctor prepares to administer shock to Purvi.. he does that..Purvi's body soars up and falls down with a thud…her eyes fly open for a second..she can make out Rajat's ghostly face..she lifts a hand to him.

Rajat grabs her hand and kisses it…he grabs it real tight…like a drowning man grabs a blade of grass to save himself..

 **Beep…..beep…..beeepppp..**

The doctor checks the equipments and looks at Purvi and then at Rajat..

 **Doctor (relieved, smile):** She…she is alive…

Rajat is alive…alive again…he feels reborn…he feels her warm and soft hand. He holds them to his forehead, he sobs loudly…all his fears, anger, pain everything pours out of him…he sits on the floor holding her hand and weeping..

Ahhhhh…huhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..he can hear her rough breathing sounds..he looks at her face. They still have some wet spots of his kisses…he touches them lovingly….his hands move to her lips..he smiles through his tears…he remembers how he kissed her wildly…her lips have a dried spot of blood.

He rubs his thumb over it softly now. He is still on his knees. He comes closer to her and now bends with his eyes closed.

He places his warm lips over hers gently. He now sucks them softly, caressingly..

 **Purvi (weak voice):** tumhare hoth kadve hai…mere kadve karele…he feels a hand on his cheek…

Rajat smiles and looks up to her. She is smiling at him.

 **Rajat (touching her forehead with hers):** Main kadvaa hua toh kya….tum toh meethi ho..meri strawberry…he laughs a little..

 **Purvi:** aakhir yeh dish tasty hi hai…

 **Rajat (happy, relieved):** haan..woh toh hai…ab toh bol dooo…

 **Purvi:** kya?

 **Rajat (nodding his head):** _ILU ILU…..ILU ILU…ILU ka matlab I Love You.._

 **Purvi (pinching his cheek):** _I love you…pyaar karoon chooooo..zhaala malaa prem zhaala…._

Rajat laughs with tears at her filminess!

 **A month later**

Purvi and Rajat have followed the doctor's plan and he finally gives her his sample. Purvi is now recovering in the hospital. The doctor has declared her to be good for living for the next some years.

 **Purvi (happy):** main bahut khush hoon..iska matlab iss hospital se chute hi..main paani puri khaa sakti hoon….skydiving jaa sakti hoon….

 **Rajat (eyes wide):** Sky? Sky diving kaha tumne?

 **Purvi:** haan…who Hrithik ne kiya thaa naa…Zindagi naa milegi dobaara me…waise hi..mazaa aayega naa..

 **Rajat:** tum pehle sirf paani puri khaooo…sky diving wagereh ki permission main nahi de sakta..

 **Purvi (angry):** permission? Tum kaun hote ho mujhe permission dene waale?

 **Rajat (folding his hands):** Tumhara hone waala pati…he states as a matter of fact..

 **Purvi (folding her hands):** achaaaa….mujhe toh kisine propose nahi kiya…

 **Rajat (nervous):** Pro…Proposeeee?woh…woh…main…main…

 **Purvi:** main..tum..hum…Maa..papa..chacha…yehi sab bolte rehna…itna saa bhi kaam nahi kar sakte…fatoo kahinke…

 **Rajat (angry):** tumne mujhe fatoo kaha?

 **Purvi:** haan kaha….english me coward! Hindi me bole toh…Darpokkkk..Sanskrit me Kaayar…aur Punjabi me…

The door to her room opens. Abhijit and Tarika walk inside. They look very scared.

 **Rajat:** sir…Tarikaa…aap dono..yahan…aise ghabraaye kyun hai?

 **Tarika (rushing to Purvi):** Purviiii…Purviiiii….yeh tune kya kiya?

 **Purvi (shocked):** maine kya kiya? Kya hua Tarika? Jijuuuu..aap hi boliye naa…

 **Tarika (showing her hand):** sach sach bata…mere bhagya me kitne bache hai…Purvi looks at her stunned…bol naaaa…

Purvi gulps and checks her hand.

 **Purvi:** hmmmmmmmmmmm…abhi toh 5 bache dikh rahe hai…aur iske 2 saal baad..

 **Tarika (getting up):** Kyaaa? Do saal baad bhi…she looks angrily at Abhijit…main keh deti hoon..aaj ke baad aap kamre ke baahar sofe pe soyenge…

 **Abhijit (scared voice):** Tarikajiiii..yeh kya keh rahi hai aap..

 **Rajat:** haan…kya hua hai? Koi boliye toh..

 **Abhijit (clearing his throat):** woh..hum abhi scan karke aaye hai…toh…he feels very shy and embarrassed…doctor …doctor ne bataya…ki Tarikaji…she looks at him sharply…he gets scared…nahi mera matlab hai main aur Tarikaji…hamare milke…3 bache hai…Tarika ke kok me…

 **Rajat/Purvi (shocked):** 3 bache…ek saath? Yeh kaise ho sakta hai?

 **Tarika (embarrassed, scared):** mere hormones ke wajah se…Purvi tumne uss din jo bhi kaha sab sach ho gaya….ab main…ab main kya karoongi…she starts to sniff and cry…

 **Purvi (laughing):** hahaahahaah…..relax tarika…main toh uss din aise hi tujhe darra rahi thi….Tarika looks up…tere bhagya me teen hi bache hai….khushh..

 **Tarika:** sach?

 **Purvi:** haan…aur yeh teeno ke teeno teri tarah ekdum smart aur chust honge…Congratulations Tarika….I am so happy for you…She hugs her best friend cum sister..

 **Tarika:** I am happy for you too…tumhe aise dekhke mujhe bahut khushi ho rahi hai…she checks her hand…sach…tune jaise kaha wohi hua…teri love life..she looks at Rajat…teri love life ne teri lifeline badhaa di..Thank you Rajat…

 **Rajat:** Thank you toh mujhe aap logon ko kehna chahiye…aap logon ne shaadi kya kar li..hum dono ki life sudhaar di..

 **Abhijit (whisper):** haan bhai…meri life toh bigad gayi naa…

 **Tarika (hearing it):** Kya kaha?

 **Abhijit (scared):** Kuch nahi darlinggg..chalen…he touches Tarika's shoulder..

 **Tarika (angrily):** haath mat lagaaiye mujhe…door rahiye..aaj se aap sofe pe sonaaa..They both make their way out of the room fighting…

Rajat smiles at Purvi and comes and lies on the bed with her. Purvi adjusts to lie on his chest.

 **Rajat (sweetly):** Purviiiiiiii..

 **Purvi:** hmmm

 **Rajat:** tumne kabhi mera haath nahi dekha…he shows her palm to him…mera haath dekhke bataoo na..ki..mere…I mean..hamare kitne bache hai…he smiles naughtily…

 **Purvi (checking his hand):** hmmmmm…interesting….she makes a show of seeing his lines and making some calculations in her mind..

 **Rajat:** arre..itna kya time laga rahi ho?

 **Purvi (serious):** shhhhh…counting mistake ho jaayega nahi toh..she counts again..

 **Rajat :** whatttt? Counting mistake? Kitne bache hai?

 **Purvi (checking his fingers):** ahhhhhh..abhi tak toh 15…aur phir 4 saal baad..she turns his fingers..he pulls his hand away…

 **Rajat (getting up):** 15 bacheeee…tum paagal toh nahi ho gayi ho?

 **Purvi (pulling him):** Kyun? Aapke 15 bache nahi ho sakte? Kuch problem hai kya? She winks at him, to tease..

 **Rajat:** nahi…mujhe koi problem nahi hai..

 **Purvi (teasing):** Ohooooo…toh tumhe koi problem nahi hai…hmmmmm…

 **Rajat (pulling her):** nahi..mujhe kya problem ho sakti hai…he gets up and goes to shut the door..

 **Purvi:** arre..darwaaza kyun bandh kar rahe ho?

 **Rajat (turning to her, singing naughtily):** ab 15 bache paida karne hai..toh phir toh _Hum tummm..ek kamre me bandh hoooo…._ He sits on the bed and bends to kiss her..

 **Purvi (pushing him):** Pehle propose karo…kuch ache style me…tab jaake..yeh sab gaane gaana…

Rajat is lost in his thoughts…thinking hard what to do now !

 **So how will Rajat propose her? will they really have 15 kids?**

 **Next chapter may be the last...I am very thankful to all of you...I really really loved to write this story..Kadva karela and strawberry are very close to my heart..**

 **Dear Guest - A very happy birthday to you! hope you like this chapter..**

 **Apologies for the delay...I was busy with the festival..**

 **Love you all :) Keep reading :) Do review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Abhijit and Tarika house**

 **Abhijit (talking on phone secretly):** aur kitni der Rajat?

 **Rajat (working in kitchen):** bass sir…yeh ladoo ek baar ban jaaye..phir rangoli banaani hai..

 **Abhijit (shocked):** Ladoo? Rangoli? Yeh tu kya kar raha hai? Aurton ke kaam kyun kar raha hai..

 **Rajat (sigh):** kaam kaam hota hai sir…aap nahi samjhenge..

 **Abhijit (whisper):** sab samajhta hoon beta…bahut jald tere haath peele karne padenge shayad..

 **Tarika (from inside):** Abhhhiiiiiiiii…..chai bana rahe ho? Yaa chai ke bagaan chale gaye ho?

 **Rajat (laughing):** Jaayiye sir….kitchen aapka intezaar kar raha hai..

 **Abhijit (strong voice):** chai banana mardo ka bhi kaam hota hai…

 **Rajat(laugh):** haan sir…sab samajhta hoon…bass sir..thodi der aur Purvi ko wahan rok ke rakhiye…

Abhijit makes tea and gets them for the girls inside. Purvi is applying mehendi to Tarika..

 **Abhijit:** yeh lijiye garma garam chai..

 **Purvi:** perfect timing Jijuuu….yeh looo mehendi ban gayi….Tarika's both hands are covered with mehendi..ab main fatafat chai peeti hoon aur phir main chali…

 **Abhijit:** arre rukooo…tum itni jaldi jaa rahi hooo…baitho naa kuch der aur..

 **Purvi (packing her stuff):** baith toh jaati jijuuuu..magar kya karoon..Rajat apne trip se aaj raat ko hi aayega..aur ghar saaf karna hai..Diwali jo hai…isliye jaa rahi hoon…

 **Tarika:** yeh tum dono ki pehli Diwali celebration hai naa…kya special plan kiya hai?

 **Purvi (sad face):** kuch bhi nahi…

 **Abhijit (making face):** ohhhoooo…yeh Rajat bhi naa…kuch bhi nahi plan kiya?

 **Purvi:** woh kya plan karega? Dhang se seedhe mooh mujhe propose bhi nahi kiya…hospital me toh bade gaane gaa raha tha _hum tum…ek kamre me bandh hooooo.._

 **Tarika (laughing):** shaadi ke pehle hi yeh gaana?

 **Purvi (angry):** aur nahi toh kya? Hmmfff…uss din ke baad maine usse apne se door hi rakha…hum dono alag alag kamre me sote hai…arre itna tadpaayaa hai socha woh fatooo aakhir haar kar _Mujhse shaadi karogggiiiii.._ yeh gaana toh gaayega…magar aaj kal phir se Angry young man ban gaya hai..Kadvaa Karelaa..

 **Abhijit (dramatic):** achaaaa…tch tch tch..aane do usko aaj…bilkul bhi baat mat karna..

 **Purvi (calming down):** aise kaise jijuuu…kitne din ho gaye hai pata hai..hum dono ne naa theekh se baat ki..naa hi kuch aur…she blushes…she feels shy…

 **Tarika (teasing):** naa hi kuch aur? Kuch aur kya? Bol naa…sharmaa kya rahi hai…

 **Purvi (rushing to the door):** kuch nahi…main chalti hoon…mujhe tayyar hona hai… _mera piyaa ghar aayaaa..Ooo Raamjiii…_

Purvi smiles seated in the bus, thinking about how all these days just after her recovery, she has been maintaining a distance with Rajat. Though they live in the same house, she has strictly not spoken to him much. She had given him an ultimatum that he had to propose her and only then things will be normal again.

 **Purvi (thinking):** Kya yaar mere kadve karele…duniya ke saamne toh bade Sr Inspector bane phirte ho…mere saamne bilkul bheegi billi…kitna miss karti hoon tumhara woh romantic touch..her body tingles at the thought…something strikes her mind…

 **Purvi (getting ready):** agar aaj tumne kuch nahi kaha…toh main hi tumhe propose kar doongi….ab aur nahi raha jaa raha mujhse..

 **Rajat house**

She uses her keys to open the door and steps inside. She switches the lights and fan on and its still dark.

 **Purvi (looking above)** : yeh…kya hua? lights kyun chali gayi?

 **Rajat (voice):** SURPRISEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…he jumps in front of her in darkness..Purvi pushes him out of fear. He falls on the table knocking several things.

 **Purvi:** Rajattttt…tum….tum kab aaye? Aur lights kyun on nahi ho rahi hai?

 **Rajat :** Lights off hai? Lagta hai circuit udd gaya… …owwww…he holds his head in pain.

Purvi switches on her mobile. She flashes it on Rajat who is dressed up in kurta pyjama. She moves her mobile around the room…she notices some decorative items on the floor along with some eatables.

 **Purvi (surprise):** yeh sab kya hai? Pehle yeh bataooo..tum jaldi kaise aaye? Mujhe bataya kyun nahi..jaante ho maine tumhe kitna miss kiya..she feels him come closer to her. She realizes she has to act tough.

 **Rajat (smile):** sach..mujhe miss kiya?

 **Purvi (attitude):** Itna udoo mat…thoda bahut miss kiya…100 gm samajh lo…the clock at their home chimes in the time – 6:30 pm….its time for laxmi puja..

 **Purvi:** Oh noooo…tumse baaten karte karte time ka pata hi nahi chala…6:30 baj gaye hai..mujhe aarti ki thaali sajaani hai…diye jalaane hai..rangoli nikalni hai..kitna kuch kaam hai..aur tayyar bhi toh hona hai..

 **Rajat (calm):** yeh sab maine kar liya hai..Tum bass tayaar ho jaoo…tab tak main lights ka dekhta hoon..jaooo…

Purvi goes to her room to get ready. She takes out the new saree she has brought.

 **Purvi (thinking):** aaj toh aisa sajne waali hoon…tumhari khair nahi Rajat babu….aaj mujhe dekhke tum zaroor yehi kahoge…. _Ban jaa tu meri raani…tenu mahal dawa dunga…._ She smiles….hey bhagwan mujhe shakti dena…uss kadve karele pe aisa waar karoon…pyaar me ghaayal hi ho jaaye..

Purvi opens the door and steps out. She takes a breath and sees the house around. There is darkness but there are flashes of golden glow. There are many diyas and candles lit.

 **Purvi (gasp):** Rajattt..ye..yeh sab..

 **Rajat (looking at her):** chalo jaldi chalo…pooja karni hai…

Rajat and Purvi do the pooja.

 **Rajat:** jaanti ho maine kya pray kiya? Yehi ki agle saal hum yehi pooja pati-patni banke kare…he joins hands again…

 **Purvi (irritated, keeps the thaali down):** basss…bahut ho gaya…tum bass yeh sapna dekhte raho…lagta hai mujhe hi kuch karna hogaa..

 **Rajat (shocked):** Kya bol rahi ho tum?

Purvi looks here and there and takes a rose. She sits on her knee. Rajat looks at her stupefied.

 **Purvi (eagerness in eyes):** Will you marry me Rajat? pleassssee…

 **Rajat (shocked):** what?

 **Purvi (irritated): Yes or Yesssss?** Yehi do options hai tumhare liye…jaldi bolo…main sirf 3 tak count karoongi..

 **Rajat (still shocked):** Kya?

 **Purvi (counting fast):** 1..2…..2….2…..Rajatttt….

 **Rajat:** Purvi…main….

 **Purvi (angry, tears):** Basssss….she sits on a chair, dejected….she starts sobbing…

Rajat sits down on his knees and takes her hand.

 **Rajat (softly):** Purviiii…

 **Purvi:** meri kya galti hai Rajat? main sirf tumse shaadi karna chahti hoon…mujhe…mujhe acha lagta hai tumhare saath rehna…magar main tumhari patni banke rehna chahti hoon…issi ghar me…ek chath ke neeche…maine bahut intezaar kiya…tum jaante ho mere paas zyaada time nahi hai..4-5 saal, aur uske baad pata nahi..

Rajat covers her mouth. Her tears donot stop.

The lights come on at their house. A few seconds later, flower petals shower on both of them. Purvi looks up confusedly…the fan is moving fast and petals are still falling down. Purvi looks at the petals and then at Rajat. She removes his hand.

 **Purvi (surprise):** Rajat…yeh…yeh sab..

Their silence is disturbed by the sound of crackers. Everyone is celebrating Diwali.

 **Kids (from below):** Uncleeeee…..Rajat Uncleeeeee…..Purviiiiiii didiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Purvi walks to the balcony and sees down.

 **Kids:** Didiiiiiiiiiiiii…rocket kabhi jalaana hai?

 **Purvi (confused):** Rocket? Tum mujhe kyun pooch rahe ho?

 **Kids:** Rajat uncle ne kaha thaa…uncle call karenge…phir yeh rocket jalaana hai..

Purvi turns and goes to Rajat..

 **Purvi:** Rajat..yeh neeche woh bache..woh Shailuuu…Rohan…(kids)…yeh sab kyun aisa pooch rahe hai?

Rajat gets up with a sigh and takes her to the balcony again. He switches on the lights…Purvi looks at them shocked…

The lights are arranged to spell out his question – **_PURVI WILL YOU MARRY ME ?_**

Purvi is happy and turns to him…she is visibly excited and hugs him jumping…

 **Purvi (happy):** Oh My God….Tumne yeh sab…yeh sab mere liye…I am so happy Rajat….so happy…she sobs emotionally..

 **Rajat (hugging her back):** Tumne jawaab nahi diya….

Purvi steps out of the hug and looks at him..she is about to say it..when he interrupts.

 **Rajat:** jo bhi jawaab hai..woh iss button se dena..agar Yes hai…toh switch it on..

 **Purvi:** aur doosra option? She asks teasingly..

 **Rajat:** tumhe doosra option chahiye tha…ohhh…he looks down disappointedly..

Clickk!...he hears the switch …now the lights read as…

 ** _PURVI WILL YOU MARRY ME – YES!_**

Rajat looks up. They both have been waiting for a long time. They donot even realise when their lips meet. It's a passionate, hungry and happy kiss…

 **Rajat (kissing and talking):** I am so happy Purvi…tumne mujhe...tumne mujhe haan kaha..

 **Purvi (shutting him up):** shhhhhh…beech me mat bolo….

 **Kids (from below):** Uncleeeee…kya karen?

 **Rajat (holding Purvi's hands):** Haaan…green signal…..he shows a thumbs up sign…

 **Purvi:** kiss baat ka green signal?

 **Rajat (pulling her closer):** abhi pata chal jaayega…

The kids light the rockets. Purvi and Rajat watch as they burst into the sky slowly making a pattern of Heart!

 **Rajat:** I love you…my strawberry..he pinches her nose…tumhare liye ek surprise hai..

Rajat takes out a jewellery box from his kurta pocket. Purvi puts her hands on her mouth and jumps in anticipation. She snatches the box from him and opens it.

Her face is filled with expression of shock!

 **Rajat (amused):** Kya hua?

 **Purvi (confused):** Yeh…yeh kya hai? She shakes the box and looks on the floor, if something fell..there is nothing..

 **Rajat:** kya dhoondh rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** issme angoothi kahan hai? Sirf yeh…yeh ladoo hai…she shows a small ladoo to him…

 **Rajat:** Tum bhi naa Purvi…hahaha…arrre…main toh sirf tumhara mooh meetha karna chahta tha…he takes the ladoo from her hand and proceeds to feed her..

 **Purvi:** yeh kya kar rahe ho?...yeh ladooo..ek min….blubbbglubbbb…Purvi is forced to eat the whole ladoo now..she spends time eating it and then holds her jaw with her hand.

 **Rajat (smile):** Kya hua Purvi?...aisi shakal kyun banayi hai..jaise kuch atak gaya hai…

Purvi holds the hard thing between her teeth. She takes it out of her mouth and gasps…It's a ring!

 **Purvi (stammer):** Yehhhh…yehhhh..

Rajat takes it from her hand and takes her left hand and slips it in the ring finger.

 **Rajat:** Tum surely mujhse shaadi karogi naa? He winks at her kissing her finger.

 **Purvi:** Rajattt..tum…Oh my God…itnaa kuch…..she hugs him…

Rajat shuts her eyes now taking her towards another makes her stop and sit down in his bed room. He removes his hands. Purvi blinks her eyes and looks around.

 **Rajat (showing her something):** Hamaari shaadi ka invitation..

Purvi gasps with surprise..Rajat has drawn a rangoli in the shape of a wedding card.

 ** _KADVAA KARELA WEDS MEETHI STRAWBERRY_**

 **Rajat:** kaisa laga Purvi?

 **Purvi (overwhelmed, emotional):** yeh sab…mere liye..sach me Rajat..he nods his head…Purvi hugs him.

 **Purvi:** main bahut khush hoon…bahut zyaada…agar abhi iss pal main marr bhi jaoon..toh koi gham nahi hai…

 **Rajat (slightly angry):** khabardaar..marne ki baat ki toh…he kisses her forehead..please Purvi….maine pehle bhi kaha hai..iss ghar me hamare beech kabhi bhi maut ki baaten nahi hongi…hum jeeyenge..har pal jeeyenge…

 **Purvi (joining his hands with hers):** haan Rajat…I…I am sorry…she wipes her tears…waise..mujhe nahi pata tha mera Kadvaa Karela…itna romantic hai…she touches her forehead with his..

 **Rajat (grabbing her by waist):** mujhe toh lagta hai mujhse zyaada toh tum romantic ho meri strawberry…tumne mujhe propose kiya! Unbelievable..

 **Purvi (kissing his cheek):** ab kya karoon..tum ho hi itne cute..maine jaisa chahaa tha waise hi tum nikle…Tall, Dark and handsome prince…she whispers in his ears seductively…

Rajat puts her on a bed and lies over her, breathing heavily on her body.

 **Rajat (whisper):** jaldi shaadi kar lete hai please…

 **Purvi (breathing fast):** Kyun? Control nahi hotaa?

 **Rajat (kissing her neck):** tum itni khoobsurat lagogi toh main kya kar sakta hoon..aaj kya mujhe maarne ka iraada hai..

 **Purvi:** maarne ka nahi…sirf ghayal karne kaa..she kisses him hard pulling him into her..

 **Rajat (pushing her to the side and gasping):** Purviii…please control…maanta hoon hamare kismat me 15 bache hai..magar shaadi toh ho jaane do…

 **Purvi (tears):** Rajatt…maine tumse jhooth bola tha…she gets up..

 **Rajat (holding her shoulder):** kya? Kaisa jhooth?

 **Purvi (placing her head on his shoulder):** hamare 15 bache nahi honge..

 **Rajat (relief):** Thank Goddd…yaani mere saamne bhi nautanki…khair koi baat nahi…15 bache! Hahahaha..tum bhi naa Purvi…

 **Purvi (suddenly):** Main Maa nahi ban sakti Rajat..kabhi nahi…she cries….

 **Rajat (hugging her, caressing her):** Heyyy…shhh….shaant ho jaoo…I still love you Purvi…I will forever….aur mujhe yeh baat pata hai…doctor ne mujhe bataya tha..

 **Purvi (sobbing):** tum phir bhi mujhse shaadi karoge? Sach?

 **Rajat (kissing her forehead):** main kisi bhi haalat me tumse shaadi karne walaa hoon…main chahta tha tumhe koi alag style se propose karoon…yehi sochte sochte thoda time nikal gaya… …he laughs slightly…she smiles too..I love you Purvi…

 **Purvi (hugging him tight):** I love you too…Rajattt..

 **Rajat (singing):** _Mehendi lagaa ke rakhnaa…doli sajaake rakhna…lene tujhe o goriiiii…aayenge tere sajnaa…_

 **Next chapter - their wedding and happy ending...finally ! I kept on writing and never realized this is going to spill into another chapter :)**

 **I hope you all loved the proposal...do let me know..**

 **keep reading :) Keep reviewing :) Take care everyone :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sunset at a beach,**

 **Daya (checking everything):** Sab ready hai? Jaldi jaldi karo…time ho raha hai..

 **Abhijit:** Daya..sab ready hai naa? Sorry main teri madat nahi kar sakta..

 **Daya (smiles):** arre..tu Ladki ka pita hai….tu jaa tera kaam kar..hum sab hai naa yahan..

 **Abhijit (looking here and there):** yeh sab toh theekh hai..mera damaad kahin nazar nahi aa raha hai…kahin bhaag toh nahi gaya..

 **Daya:** uski itni himmat kahan…waise woh raha…apne baal sawaar raha hai..

Abhijit buttons his coat and approaches the groom. He clears his throat.

 **Abhijit (attitude):** tayyar ho gaye..

 **Rajat (turning):** arre sir aap ? kaisa dikh raha hoon main..

 **Abhijit:** kitna bhi powder lagaa lo..meri beti ke jitney gore toh nahi ban sakte..

 **Rajat (smile):** woh toh hai..she is simply beautiful…he says dreamily…

 **Abhijit (stern tone):** Meri beti hai who…uske aankh se ek bhi aasoo tapka naa…tohhhh..

 **Rajat (scared):** Meri majaal hai kya Sir…main kabhi Purvi ko koi dukh nahi pahunchaaoonga…donot worry sir…I promise..

 **Abhijit (hugging him):** Mujhe pata hai yeh Rajat…sab pata hai…tumse acha koi nahi milega Purvi ko…he has tears in his eyes.

 **Rajat:** arre sir..aap ro rahe hai?

 **Abhijit (smile):** Ladki ka pita hoon bhaii…rona toh aayega naa….

 **Rajat (laughing):** Sirrr…koi tips de sakte hai…I mean shaadi ke pehle koi advice…

 **Abhijit (looking here and there, whisper):** ab bhi mauka hai…bhaag jaooo…he winks..

 **Purvi side**

 **Shreya:** Purviiii…yeh lipstick itni dark kyun laga rahi hai..

 **Purvi (checking herself in the mirror):** Hamle ki tayyari kar rahi hoon…she presses her lips..

 **Shreya:** Hamlaaa? Tu kya karne waali hai?

 **Tarika (gasping):** Haan mujhe pehle se bataa de….tera koi shocking avatar dekhke mujhe heart attack naa aa jaaye..

 **Purvi (fondling her huge belly):** bass itna bol sakti hoon….tere inn teen 'bandaron' ke aankhen bandh kar le…inke baal mann pe asar padd jayega..

 **Tarika (scared):** Kya kaha? teen bunder?...rishte me yeh sab tere chote bhai bahen hai samjhi..

 **Purvi:** okay Mummji….she laughs..

 **RajatM:** Purvi beta…tu tayyar ho gayi..

Purvi gets up and touches her feet.

 **Purvi:** ji Maa..main kaisi lag rahi hoon?

 **RajatM:** ekdum chand ka tukda….she kisses her forehead…

 **Purvi (smiling):** Maa…aap toh ekdum 'sexy' lag rahi ho aaj…mujhe aapka yeh gown bahut pasand aaya..

 **RajatM:** aakhir choice bhi toh meri bahu ki hai…Thank you beta…hamesha yeh saree, salwar pehenke bore ho gayii thi…tumhari wajah se aaj apne aap ko aise dekh rahi hoon..sach bataoon…mujhe lagta hai meri umar 10 saal kam ho gayi hai..she laughs…

 **Purvi (winking):** toh hamari shaadi hote hi..main apne liye ek naya father-in-law bhi dhoond loon?

 **RajatM (eyes wide):** chupppp…kya kaha?...she laughs..Purvi laughs too….

 **Rajat side**

Rajat is tapping his foot nervously and impatiently. Finally he is called to take his place for the wedding. He stands there awaiting Purvi. He smiles shyly as she steps ahead with Abhijit.

 **Purvi (whisper):** Jijuuu..Thank you…

 **Abhijit (softly):** Anytime Purvi…khush rehna…

Purvi stops walking and hugs Abhijit spontaneously. She starts sobbing.

 **Abhijit:** arre…kya ho gaya?

 **Purvi (sobbing):** Kuch nahi…Papa…papa yaad aa gaye..

 **Abhijit:** koi baat nahi Purvi….tum bhi hamare liye bahut special ho…Tarika ki bahen toh mere liye beti se kam nahi ho….aur dekhooo..hum dono ki shakalen bhi milti hai..hai naa…he jokes..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** uss hisaab se toh Rajat aapka chota bhai dikhta hai…she laughs..

 **Abhijit:** ab tum hi khud rishta tayy kar looo…Rajat mera bhai yaani tumhara chacha hai yaa phir mera damaad aur tumhara pati?

 **Purvi:** aapka damaad hi theekh rahegaa..aap zyaada dhauusss jamaa sakte hai..

 **Abhijit:** Toh chalooo..waise bhi bahut utaavla ho raha hai..tumhara 'kadvaa karelaa'…

Abhijit walks with Purvi to the altar and makes her stand in front of him.

 **Priest (to Rajat):** Do you, Rajat take Purvi as your in wife, in sickness and health, in good times or bad times, throughout your life or until death does you apart..

 **Rajat (smiles):** I will take her with me even beyond death…Yes..i do..

 **Priest:** Very well…he smiles at Rajat…he now looks at Purvi…before the preist can say anything…

 **Purvi:** I love you Rajat…I really do…The priest smiles at them.. the guests laugh a bit..

 **Priest:** Okay…so do you Ms Purvi take….

 **Purvi (impatient):** yes I doooo…can I kiss him now?

 **Rajat (shock):** Purviii…color creeps into his cheeks…he is blushing, he can hear the guests talking and hooting..

 **Priest (amused):** I pronounce you as husband and wife…you mayyy…

Purvi steps closer and pulls Rajat into a kiss. Rajat gets disbalanced at the sudden tug and almost falls down. He holds her on time and with no other option shuts his eyes and enjoys the first public kiss!

The guests clap, whistle and cheer the couple… Behind them the sun is setting and the golden light reflects off them. They both are lost in the kiss and Purvi's tears flow..

Rajat uses his thumb to wipe away tears in that kiss. They both break the kiss…he hugs her gently and caresses her form, showing his love and protection to the world.

 **Purvi (in that hug):** I love you..my kadvaa karelaaa..

 **Rajat (smile, kiss on her forehead):** I love you too…my meethi strawberry..

 **Purvi (touching his lips):** hmmm ab lag rahe hai tumhare hoth bhi soft…aur meethe bhi..

 **Rajat (wiping lipstick off his lips):** yeh kya thaa..ekdum strawberry ka taste hai…

 **Purvi:** ab main hoon hi strawberry toh…strawberry ka taste hi aayega naa..yeh khaas maine tumhare liye lagaayi hai..pata hai yeh lipstick poore 8 ghante tak rub nahi hoti…

 **Rajat (wiping lips harder):** Kya? 8 ghante…Purviiiiiiii…

 **Purvi (kissing his cheek with a smack):** aur yeh lipstick water proof bhi hai…she giggles…

The photographer clicks their picture together..

 **Purvi (getting nostalgic):** Yaad hai…hamari pehli mulaqaat…theekh isi tarah…aaj zyaada handsome lag rahe ho…aur muskura bhi rahe ho…

 **Rajat:** aur tum…waise hi khoobsurat ho..jaisa uss din thi..aaj bhi ho…May I kiss the bride? He asks her…

She nods her head shyly and they now share a gentle, loving kiss.

 **14 months later**

 **Rajat:** Purviiiii…Purviiiiiiii…

 **Purvi:** kya hua Rajat..

 **Rajat:** Baitho yahan..he looks upset and glum

 **Purvi:** kya baat hai?

 **Rajat:** hamari application reject ho gayi…

 **Purvi:** kyun? Kya kaha unn logon ne?

 **Rajat (holding her hands):** Orphanage ke rules change ho rahe hai..kuch naye committee members add ho rahe hai…unhone hume kuch mahine ke baad phir se try karne kaha hai..

 **Purvi (smile):** Tum yeh sab mere liye kitna kuch kar rahe ho..

 **Rajat (kissing her hands):** tum hi ne toh kaha thaa..he shows his hand..hamare 15 bache hai…unn 15 me 14 bache toh aa gaye…har mahine ek bache ki padhaai, kapde yeh sab sponsor kar hi rahe hai naa..hamare shaadi ko huye 14 mahine huye hai…aur 14 bache toh aa hi gaye naa..

 **Purvi (placing her head on his shoulder):** hmmm….mere heart condition ki wajah se..koi bacha bhi god nahi le sakte…

 **Rajat (holding her shoulders):** umm hmm…meri CID ki naukri ke wajah se Purvi..wajah jo bhi hooo…tum dil chota mat karoo…Tarika ke 'three musketeers' toh hai hi….main unhe train kar doonga..tumhe kal se Mummy Mummy bulaayenge..phir 14+ 3 = 17 bache ho gaye…2 zyaada hai..tumhare calculatione me kuch gadbad hai Purvi…he laughs..

 **Purvi (looking into his eyes):** Mere calculations kabhi galat nahi hote Rajat…hamare 15 bache hi hai..

 **Rajat (confused):** Matlab?

 **Purvi (smiling):** Matlab 14 + 1…she places his hand on her belly….15 bache Rajattt… tears drop off her eyes..

 **Rajat (shock):** Purviii….he looks at his hand…its on her belly..he moves it on her stomach…Purviiii…

 **Purvi (nods her head, hugs him tight):** I…I am pregnant Rajattt..we are pregnant Rajattt..

 **Rajat (hugging her tight, scared voice):** yeh..yeh kaise ho gaya? I mean…tumne toh kaha thaa…Purvi please..mujhe sach sach bataoo..

 **Purvi (crying, hugging him):** Yeh sach hai…mujhe doctor ne bhi confirm kiya hai….kal hum dono ko bulaaya hai..mere complete check up ke liye…mujhe yeh bacha chahiye Rajattt..pleaseee…

 **Rajat (nodding head, kissing her):** Haan Purvi….haan….

 **Some months later,**

Purvi has just delivered a baby girl. She is holding the baby in her arms. Rajat has held her shoulders.

 **Purvi (crying):** Yeh…yeh kitni sundar hai Rajattt…she kisses her forehead..

 **Rajat (wiping his tears):** apni Ma ape gayi hai toh sundar hi hogi naa..meri choti strawberry..

 **Purvi (shutting her eyes):** ab mujhe koi darr nahi…

 **Rajat:** kiss baat ka darr?

 **Purvi (emotional):** Mere jaane ke baad…tumhare paas jeene ki wajah hogi naa..yeh…she hands their daughter to him..

 **Rajat (kissing baby forehead):** Mere jeene ki wajah aaj bhi Tum hi ho Purvi…mujhe koi aur wajah nahi chahiye….aur aindaa aisi baat ki naa..toh main..toh main…

 **Purvi:** Toh kya? Tumhari gaadi TOH..TOH pe aake hamesha rukk jaati hai..she gasps…

Rajat places his lips again on her lips…

 **Rajat (after kissing):** aaj toh main tumhe chodd raha hoon..apni ' **Jiyaah'** ke saamne uski Mummy ko sazaa nahi de raha…ek baar ghar aooo…iss baat ki aisi sazaa doonga naa..

 **Purvi:** kya karoge tum? She has her hands on hips…

The baby girl cries loudly…Purvi laughs and holds the baby to feed her..

 **Rajat (watching the baby):** sach me…mere **JEENE KI WAJAH HO TUM….** I love you my strawberry….he kisses her forehead..

 **Purvi:** Ohhhh…I love you too…mere 'Meethe Karele'….

 **Rajat** (surprise): Meetha Karela? mujhe toh Kadvaa karelaa hi acha lagta hai..

 **Purvi:** jab ek kadvaa karela bahut din tak meethe strawberry ke saath rehta hai naa..toh who meetha ho hi jaata hai...she laughs..

 **Rajat:** haan who toh hai...Kadvaa Karela + Meethi Strawberry = Jiyaah - aaj se hum dono ki **JEENE KI WAJAH...** He hugs his sweet family together!

….THE END….

 **Oh My God! This story ends...It breaks my heart but I am very satisfied...very emotional and very drained out...**

 **Thank you so much for your love and appreciation. I am so glad you all loved this story. Kadvaa Karela and Meethi strawberry received so much attention and affection!**

 **A big, big thank you to all my readers, reviewers and silent readers too... A special thank you to CID Ki Deewani (Teena) who was absolutely gung ho about this idea and pushed me to publish it soon!**

 **I just wanted to write a hopeful story about Life ...Life is beautiful...The journey may look difficult but if you have a zest of living it - You will survive and live life :)**

 **Its been a wonderful 20 chapters that I wrote...Thank you again :)**

 **Please keep reading :) Please keep loving :)**


End file.
